


Price of Life

by InnocentVash



Series: The Price [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentVash/pseuds/InnocentVash
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kuronue/Original Character, Sesshomaru/Yoko Kurama, Sesshoumaru/Youko Kurama
Series: The Price [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688398
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter One:**   
**-This is the sequel to "The Price of his Crime" Please read that story first or you might be a bit clueless!-**   
**-If you did read the "The Price of his Crime" You may be wondering "what happened to the ages?" We changed them mildly to fit well.-**

Youko jolted awake when he heard a thud and a crash. The fox quickly left the bed and pulled his kimono on opened his bed room door and soon frowned down at the little boy staring down at a broken vase. Youko sighed, at least he wasn't hurt...

"Youmaru, what did you do?" he asked softly, slowly kneeling beside Youmaru, since he wasn't right next to the broken vase.

Youmaru looked at his mother frowning a bit, "It attacked _me,_ and you're asking what _I_ did?" the boy frowned staring at his mother a bit coldly.

Youko only sighed if it wasn't for his little boy having fox ears you'd think he was a clone of his father. "Youmaru, the Vase and side table it sat on are inanimate objects. Neither of them would of _attacked_ you my boy. Now honestly, please, just tell me what happened."

Youmaru frowned staring at his mother a while longer looking away, "They fell, simple as that." he stated and started to walk off.

Youko blinked slowly, "Now wait just a minute young man." Youko stood hands on his hips. "Where do you think you're going?"

Youmaru glanced back over his shoulder at his mother, frowning a bit, "To see dad" he stated simply then continued down the hall.

Youko groaned rubbing his forehead once his kit was further down the hall. He didn't know what to do with that little guy. Youmaru was the sweetest boy you could ever meet-if said little boy didn't think he was in any form of trouble. Soon as Youmaru thought he'd be in trouble for something he reverted to what Youko called his 'Daddy mask'.

With a shake of his head Youko found a maid and asked if she'd clean the vase, then he went down the hall and headed back to his room, he wanted some sleep.

-scene change-

Youmaru sighed, and slowly knocked on his fathers door, his silvery fox ears were folded back. He waited though, not opening the door before his father could have the chance to answer. The boy wasn't as rude as his older sister to just barge in.

There was no response, but the curious Youmaru pressed his ear to the door before a vicious smirk curled his lips and he slipped into the room with what would be - to his family - an innocent look (that was actually a stoic mask, much like his father) to watch Rin-onee-sama's newest suitor get interrogated by his papa.

"And what," Sesshoumaru asked, voice void of emotion, "makes you think you are good enough to marry this one's ward, _human_?"

The young noble gulped and shifted nervously, his clothes well made and obviously dressed by a servant. The wide brown doe eyes darted about te room anxiously at the arrival of a new demon and he had to clear his throat three times before he spoke.

Youmaru watched the fidgeting man blankly, glancing to his father once, not sure if he was even noticed yet, then his eyes-just like his fathers- looked back to the human. Other than Rin-onee-sama, he shared his fathers views that humans were not something to consider an equal, and was nothing worth his attention, but when his sister was involved, he was ready to be a little jerk. But he would wait a few moments to see what idiocy would come out of his mouth.

"W-well... Sesshoumaru-sama," the young man spoke, gaining confidence after not being struck down within seconds of opening his mouth, "Rin-sama is human. Doesn't she deserve a human husband? I would provide for her." He sounded earnest enough, though he flinched when the demon lord moved his hand to spread some papers across his desk. Sesshoumaru said nothing, merely looking over what he knew of the ningen daimyou's* son whose lands bordered his own.

Youmaru couldn't help the faint huff, more of a scoffing sound, as he rolled his eyes ever so slightly. A _deserving_ human did not exist unless it was his Rin-onee-sama. And with that thought a soft muttered, "a _deserving_ human doesn't exist" came from Youmaru. The small boy didn't think to much on the fact his father would probably hear him, but he knew the human wouldn't. Their ears were so weak.

Sesshoumaru's gaze flicked briefly to his son, something unreadable passing through his eyes before he resumed his scrutiny of the human, "Deserve, what a presumptuous word Ningen. That did not answer this Sesshoumaru's question."

The young lord shifted about again, clearly uneasy in the presence of the two demons, "Forgive me, my lord, I do not have a better answer."

"Hn... you are dismissed." Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared imperceptibly as he scented the human's conflicted resignation and relief.

The mortal opened his mouth as though he were about to say something, perhaps question, perhaps argue, before he mutely bowed his head and turned to leave, nearly running into Youmaru before jerking back in shock, pale cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Youmaru only frowned when he was nearly ran into and he scoffed once again and stepped to a side so the human could leave.

It wasn't until after the human left and the door closed that he looked over to his father, his silvery ears pinning back once more... He decided to just out with it, "I... accidentally broke the vase in the hall..."

Golden eyes, a mirror of his own, slanted towards him, "I am aware."

Youmaru couldn't hide his bit of surprise. How did his father know of it all ready? It just happened moments ago. The young boy lowered his gaze to the floor his silvery auds splayed a bit but he remained quiet. The small boy probably looked a bit devastated as he stood there waiting for whatever his punishment might be. Surely he was in trouble for it, right?

The boy's father sighed silently before getting to his feet and gliding on quiet feet towards the solemn pup. "You know the punishment, Youmaru. An extra hour in sparring, blindfolded."

Youmaru gave a silent nod, "Yes father" was given softly. Not sure if he wanted him to go now, or to wait. So the pup stayed rooted to his spot, waiting for his father to either continue, or to dismiss him.

Sesshoumaru's hand settled atop his son's head before he moved past him to the door, "Come, let us collect your mother and sisters for lunch." That was the end of the discussion regarding punishment. If the boy had tried to hide his deed, or reroute the blame, his punishment would have been much more humiliating to teach the pup a lesson about hiding things from his alpha.

Youmaru glanced up without moving his head when the hand touched the top of his head and he smiled a bit, "hai papa" he stated softly, and turned to follow his father out of the room. Youmaru tended to call him 'father' when he knew he was in trouble, when he was not? it was usually 'papa' that came from the young pup.

Sesshoumaru led the way down the hall towards the dojo where Rin and Youtaira were scheduled to practice their self defense lessons - let it never be said any child raised in Sesshoumaru's den was weak - allowing his once again pregnant mate extra time to nap before their meal. He slid the door open silently to observe the pair only to find Youtaria looking right at him, seemingly startled right as Rin's staff swung low and swept the dog-fox hybrid pup off her feet. Youtaira hit the ground with an 'oomph' of displaced air while Rin's staff found its way to the demoness' throat. "I win, You-imouto."

Youtaira stared blinking up at the ceiling for a few moments. It was also at that time, a small hand gripped his fathers pant leg as the other covered his mouth as he fought back the laugh at seeing his big sister stunned and on the ground.

"Very good, Rin. Never hesitate." Sesshoumaru praised his human pup for taking advantage of her 'sister's distraction. Youtaira made a face before rolling over and hopping to her feet in one fluid motion, tail twitching, "Is it lunch time, daddy?"

Rin beamed, smile no longer missing any teeth, and bowed her head as she moved with her own fluid grace - from long practice - to put her staff back on its wall perch, "Is Youko-kaa-san awake, Sesshoumaru-tou-sama?"

Youmaru watched his two older sister a faint smile on his face, but at least he wasn't struggling to hold back laughter anymore. "Mama was up, but he went to lay back down" he stated softly.

The small boy glanced up to his father, and realizing he let go of his fathers pant leg, and looked down at the floor, silvery auds dropped back a bit.

Youtaira gave the faintest of nods, before looking to her sister with a smile, "We'll go get changed then meet you in the dining room?" she asked looking over to her father.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru hummed in agreement before tugging Youmaru along with him, "Come, pup, we'll wake your mother."

"h-Hai papa" Youmaru turned to follow his father. He glanced back at his sisters for a moment before he followed his father.

Once they reached the room, they entered to find Youko pretty much burrowed under the covers and curled up, his back towards them. His arms were around Sesshoumarus pillow as he snuggled with it.

Youmaru glanced up his dad not sure if he wanted to wake him or if his father wanted him to. But after a few moments, he slowly walked over to the bed and peered up at his mother, well best he could considering his mom was pretty well burrowed into the blankets.

Eyes just like his father looked to said father figure. "You sure we should wake mommy?" he asked softly. He knew he had over heard staff saying sleep was good for his mother.

Sesshoumaru just gave the faintest of nods, a had moved pulling the cover from his mate. His lips twitched ever so slightly before they were still again. Watching his sleeping mate for only a moment he pulled the blanket down smirking in the slightest as the fox attempted to curl up to keep warm.

So that he would be away from any claws, since Sesshoumaru has long since learned the fox hated being woken up. The blanket was used to wrap around the foxs one ankle and with a tug pulled the fox down the bed a bit, but not enough he'd fall off, Sesshoumaru didn't want to risk hurting his pup.

The jolt was enough to wake the fox who gasped bolting up as he growled. It took only a moment for Youko to realize and he glared, "What is the big idea, waking me up like that?!"

In lieu of answer, Sesshoumaru bent and hoisted Youmaru up under his armpits, tossing the pup lightly at his mate, "It is lunch time, fox."

Youmaru probably eeped louder than his mom who managed to catch his kit. Youko tilted his head blinking a few times, glancing to Youmaru then back to Sesshoumaru, "Oh... Could of just said so" he stated with a soft smile.

Youmaru squirmed, and soon as his mother let go, he slid to the floor gave a soft huff and left the room. He didn't like being small and tossed around like that!

Youko tilted his head frowning a bit. "Whats with him?" he asked softly, looking up at his mate wondering if he had any idea.

"The pup is just hungry," Sesshoumaru explained, knowing full well his son was sulking about being so much smaller than his siblings. Youmaru would need to learn to deal with it. Holding out his hand gentlemanly to his mate, his lips twitched in a smirk.

Youko blinked, was that really all? But he sighed giving a nod, and was surprised, but a soft smile placed itself on Youko's face and he took his mates hand as he slipped from the bed. The silver fox stepped closer nuzzling against his mate for at least the moment. A minute or so of waiting wouldn't kill his hungry kits.

After awhile though Youko pulled away from his mate and headed out of the room, glancing over his shoulder he purred, "Come on, we have some hungry kits to get to." with that said Youko headed down the hall heading for the dining room.

-Scene Change-

An older Shippo rushed into the shrine, "mom! Mom!" was shouted as he hurried to slip his shoes off at the door then scampered inside. Once he found her he grinned, "We got another letter from Youko!" He stated happily. The fox loved hearing form his idol. He was excited, the last letter was years ago when he had had Youmaru, Youko had written to tell them.

Kagome turned brown eyes blinking in surprise. But she smiled giving a nod, "Well bring it here"

Shippo brought the letter over and knelt beside his kneeling mother as she opened the letter up.

_Dear Little Miko and Dog Breath,_

_It's been awhile since I have gotten to meet with you. For that, I do apologize._

_I'm happy to let you know we're expecting our third._

_Due to that, Sesshoumaru won't allow me to travel anywhere._

_I understand after all, he is a possessive dog after all!_

_But to the point of this letter, since I may not travel to you,_

_I would like to formally invite you to dinner and to stay the nite here at the castle._

_It would give us plenty of time to catch up with one another._

_I don't mind if you bring your old group with you, but not more than that,_

_Sesshoumaru would be displeased having a huge group show up,_

_I probably would be to to be quite honest with you._

_Make sure Dog Breath gets a flea bath!_

_Don't want my kits getting fleas~_

_~Youko_

Beside Youkos signed name was the flower and vine symbol he used for all his letters.

Shippo grinned, "May we go mom? Please!" He liked the fox and wanted to meet him, he also wanted to meet the other kits! Of course, Shippo didn't know they were all more like their father in canine attributes.

Kagome giggled a bit at the letter, but smiled softly to Shippo, "You know we'll have to ask Inuyasha."

Shippo groaned, "But hes a jerk..."

Kagome glared, "Don't talk like that about him. He does what he thinks is best and you know it."

Shippo frowned looking down at his lap, "I know but... I really want to see Youko again. And Inuyasha doesn't like Sesshoumaru."

Kagome sighed but smiled softly, "That doesn't make it okay to not talk to him about it."

Shippo sulked, "I know..."

Kagome smiled, "We'll talk to Inuyasha after he gets back home."

-End Chapter one-

Daimyou = Japanese feudal lord

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Kagome took a lot of convincing to get Inuyasha to be willing to come along. Mostly it came down to her saying she was going with or without him, and saying aloud to Shippo "Oh I hope nothing happens on the way there or even back, oh well. Lets go Shippo."

She had Inuyasha then Hook, Line, _and_ Sinker.

So once there one of the maids led them to the living area. It was there the maid asked them to make themselves comfortable and wait.

The same maid went up the stairs to inform the two lords of their arrival. Luckily, or not, both were in Sesshoumarus office. Sesshoumaru was working while Youko was reading a book stretched out on the small couch along the wall.

"your guests have arrived Youko-sama." Then she left since she didn't want caught in any crossfire.

Youko blinked, but soon smiled purring as he moved getting up, but paused at Sesshoumarus look. "Don't give me that, I have been couped up in this place and can't go see _them_. So I invited them here, you should be happy with that. I'm not going anywhere."

Sesshoumaru released the faintest of growls. "This Sesshoumaru doesn't want them here." He knew who _them_ was. It was his foul-mouthed otouto and his friends.

Youko gave the sweetest smile he could muster as he placed his hands on the desk, leaning forward to be in the dog lords face, "and if you like your dick where it is you'll let me have one evening with my friends." With that he leaned forward the little bit more, pecked Sesshoumarus cheek then sauntered out of the room with a bit more hip shaking than necessary.

Sesshoumaru was left stunned and before he knew it the fox left the room. He growled, but decided to not continue it on. He would just stay in his office, and away from those bakas.

Youko smiled once he reached the living area and purred, "Its so great to see you" he smiled watching the little miko and Shippo, Inuyasha was there, but he wasn't as happy to see him, but he didn't voice it.

Kagome smiled "Hai Kurama."

Youko waved his hand when she went to stand and he just moved to sit beside her, "So what have you been up to these days?"

Kagome smiled warmly, "I have been learning more about my duties as a priestess and have been helping out the village as much as I can."

Youko smiled nodding, "What about you two?" he asked glancing to Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Feh" was the response he got form Inuyasha.

Shippo on the other hand grinned, "I've been going to school!" the excited fox told Youko. "I've also had a fox demon visiting our village helping me learn more about my fox fire" his tail was wagging nearly a mile a minute, it was a wonder he didn't take off around the room.

Youko chuckled "well that is good Shippo, I would of helped you but our elements don't exactly mix." he stated gently with a slight chuckle.

Shippo nodded, "I know" he stated softly. He would of loved to learn from his idol, but due to Youko being an earth fox it just wasn't meant to happen.

-Small Time skip-

Youko had enjoyed the chatting with Kagome and Shippo, Inuyasha had just been 'there' and was more like a background figure than involved at all but the fox didn't really care to much. To each his own, neh?

Come dinner time though he smiled warmly, "I'll meet you all in the dining hall, I need to fetch the kits from their lessons" He smiled warmly. Indirectly telling them why they hadn't met them yet.

Heading upstairs Youko smiled softly, humming a bit. The fox was content.

First room he went to however, was Sesshoumarus office, giving the door a tap before he opened the door. "Will you at least be joining us for dinner?" he asked gently as he leaned against the door frame.

"If the hanyou opens his mouth he will find his tongue missing." Sesshoumaru threatened with promise as he stood to gather the pups alongside his mate.

Youko purred softly, "You'll probably be surprised to know he's been quite civil so far." At least he wasn't shouting any obscenities. "Besides I'm quite sure the little miko would get his tongue before you." He purred as he turned to leave the room.

Sesshoumaru's 'hn' sounded suspiciously like an amused huff as he followed the pupped fox down the hallways.

Once at the room he knew the kits would be in, he knocked before opening it, smiling, "Ready for dinner?" he asked them while purring.

Youtaira was the first to stand and stretched, "Very much so." She was tired of being stuck behind a desk!

Rin's hand moved with a flourish to finish her worksheet before she set the feather quill to the side and stood. "Hai, Youko-kaa-sama!" On the occasion she would slip a bit and refer to the fox as her mother like her 'siblings' did, but Youko didn't mind.

Youmaru grunted and continued scribbling furiously at the sheet to finish his sums and letters.

Youko smiled warmly, and looked to his youngest kit and smiled a bit, he knew he wouldn't budge until he was either done, or his father got him, he looked to Sesshoumaru as he moved from the door.

Sesshoumaru looked into the room with his usual blank facade, "Pup," he spoke in his normal monotone, "come for dinner."

Youmaru jumped and looked up at his father with wide eyes. Then he looked down at his paper, frowned, and set the pen aside after finishing the last stroke of his quill to finish the word he'd been in the middle of.

Youko smiled softly, Youmaru was just so much like his father. Looking to his kits he smiled, "Well, lets go I want you to meet my friends, they're here for the night" He purred warmly watching his little family.

Sesshoumaru's stiff posture made it clear he did not approve of the guests staying the night, but he could be generous to his mate on occasion. The children followed dutifully after their parents to the dining room, Rin having the largest smile on her face, because she knew who these friends of her Youko-sama were.

Youko smiled softly, arriving in the dining room with his family, smiling to Kagome and the others, "This is Rin, as you all know." He stated gently granted she was a lot taller and older now they should still know her. "Then this is Youtaira, and then out little boy is Youmaru."

Youko smiled softly, "These are Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha." he stated softly to his kits.

Looking at the new comers Youmaru frowned. A human, and a half breed? No wonder father didn't seem to want them here. Why was his mother even friends which such... _people._

Rin spared half a glance at her Sesshoumaru-tou-sama before she launched herself at Kagome, "Kagome-nee-chan! it's been so long! Rin wishes Kagome would visit more," the teen babbled as she cuddled into the only other human she had any semi regular contact with.

The miko laughed as she hugged Rin close, "Rin-chan, it has been too long. How have you been?"

Shippo's cheeks flushed a bit as he stared at Rin before turning his gaze back to Youko's kits with curiosity. The red head had hit a growth spurt after they'd defeated Naraku, though he was still fairly small, he only looked about half Youtaira's size (though he was rather smug to see he was taller than the silver's youngest), but he blamed their mixed inu genes and how freakishly tall Lord Sesshoumaru was. "Hi,' he waved, green eye glittering.

Youtaira released a purr, "Hello yourself there cutie" She released a soft girlish chuckle as she stepped closer to the other fox. "Besides mom you're the first fox I've met" she stated gently, practically circling him. "Not bad at all to be quite honest." Then the teasing vixen chuckled, "much nicer without fluffy ears.." she purred, a finger tracing one of Shippos ears that were like her own, human like and pointed.

Youmaru had looked to the other fox, and stood silently as his sister vultured in on him. He glanced up to his father for a moment, but stayed put as he looked back to the others. The fox would be tolerable if he didn't make any more looks at his sister Rin.

Youmaru's gaze left his siblings along with the human and fox. Golden eyes landed on the other standing there. The red suit was a bit of an eye sore. And he frowned though. Why did he somehow smell familiar? He hesitated, not wanting to displease his father, but his curiosity got the best of him. He slowly walked over and looked up at the taller demon and just asked bluntly, "Why do you smell similar to father?"

Shippo's eyes widened and he shivered when the vixen touched his ear, the pointed tip twitching slightly, "You're really pretty," Shippo blurted before he flushed crimson, the color rather uncomplimentary with his ginger locks.

Ignoring the fuss going on not ten feet away, Inuyasha looked down at the boy and his ear twitched. His nose twitched next, then his lip, then his hands before he sighed noisily and knelt down to be on level with his nephew. Gold eyes met gold as the hanyou studied the crossbreed with a strange expression on his face, "Cuz we're family, pup." His words were grudging, and his shoulders tense, as if preparing for some sort of attack or violent denial of his claims. Unknown to the half demon, his ears furled back of their own accord, hiding in his silver hair protectively from tiny sharp teeth. Shippo had a habit of abusing them when he was mad at the red clad male.

Youtaira practically preened, but it wasn't a dog thing to do, so she settled with flipping some hair back over her shoulder, "I am aren't I?" she purred. Watching the fox she chuckled softly, "Red isn't your color" she teased playfully.

Youmaru stared at the half demon that knelt before him. They were family huh? He frowned a bit, but didn't say anything for just a moment. Well, papa and mama always say to be nice to family. So a hand reached out patted the top of Inuyashas head since he was knelt then he simply walked back to his fathers side.

Inuyasha looked flabbergasted for a moment before he stood and crossed his arms over his chest, pointedly not looking at his aniki or his new found extended family. Kagome chuckled softly as she watched her boys. Shippo's cheeks flamed brighter before he coughed into his fist and straightened up, "Hey, Youtaira, do you know any tricks with your fox magic?" His fluffy creamy tail wagged excitedly.

Youtaira grinned and started to move her hand through her hair, only to hear her mother clearing his throat. "Youtaira not in the house, you know better."

Youtaira only rolled her eyes but sighed, "Yes mother." was all she gave before she looked to Shippo again giving a smile, "Perhaps another time then cutie?" she purred as she turned, tail swishing behind her as she went to her seat.

Youko smiled at Youtaira glad she listened he didn't feel like cleaning up any plants tonight. "Well, everyone have a seat and we can have dinner~" He purred smiling at everyone there.

-Time Skip-

Youko had enjoyed dinner, it thankfully went smoothly. There was no shouting or fighting the fox thought it went _very_ well. The fox was still purring over the whole evening, even after he led their guests to their rooms. Stepping into his and Sesshoumarus room the fox purred sliding up behind him and letting his hands go up his mates back, "See it wasn't so bad" he purred out.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru grumbled as he tugged his pupped mate over to the bed and lightly tossed him onto the mattress before pinning him and nibbling at his throat, "This Sesshoumaru requires compensation for allowing their overnight stay, _mate_."

Youko eeped but didn't make to flee and purred when he was pinned, tilting his head to a side for his mate to have better access... "You do huh?" He purred out playfully, "Whatever might _that_ be?"

Sesshoumaru's hands slid to the fox's waist, caressing the growing bump of his stomach before landing on the male's thighs, spreading them to settle into their cradle comfortably, "This one could think of many ways..."

Youko purred softly smiling up at his mate, "Oh you might have to explain a few of these _ways_ to me" he purred playfully, hands sliding up his mates arms as he watched him.

And did Sesshoumaru sure showed him some _ways_!

-End Chapter two-

As always, reviews are loved!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Youko was smiling was he watched his kits and Shippo 'playing' in the garden. They were really showing off who could do what. Well okay, it was Youtaira and Shippo, Rin was standing near by... He wasn't sure where Youmaru was.

Kagome was sitting beside him as they sipped on their tea. They were going to head home in a little while, but Shippo wanted to see what tricks Youtaira knew, so Youko told them to stay for a little while after breakfast. But he promised his mate they wouldn't be here for lunch. Even though Youko had no problem with that he didn't want to push Sesshoumarus temper to far.

-Scene Change-

Youtaira purred, the plants around Shippo moved and she purred, "I wouldn't touch them if I were you~" she warned before the fox even made a move.

Shippo's eyes flashed and he laughed as blue flames encased his feet, "But plants make such nice fire fuel." The red fox taunted as he incinerated the poisonous flowers.

Youtaira eeped, actually eeped, "Don't burn them!" she scolded moving a hand to revert the non burned ones back to seeds which she snapped up, fingers basically petting the seeds. "They wouldn't of hurt you!" she scolded glaring at Shippo for a moment longer before her lips broke out into a grin. "Gotch ya~" she stated playfully. She had wanted to see the fox squirm.

Shippo had only faltered the slightest bit at being scolded before he bared his sharp teeth in a distinctly vulpine grin, "No, no, I've got _you_ , Youtaira." Shippo corrected as he threw three acorns down at the ground. The smoke that poured out of them muffled the hybrid's senses and she jumped back, startled. Shippo was behind her in an instant, one hand playfully cupping her chin, the other balanced on her shoulder. "Boo." Leaning in, he kissed the girl's cheek before he burst into another puff of colored smoke and reappeared balancing casually on the wall bordering the garden, looking entirely too smug.

Youtaira could only gasp blinking slowly left to blink a few times once he disappeared once more and she turned her head looking over to where she heard him. She smirked a bit, looking much like her father, "Well aren't we a cheeky little devil" she practically purred out. She moved over to join him though, looking up at him since he was on garden wall.

"The cheekiest." Shippo winked, playing with a yo-yo casually.

-Scene Change-

Youmaru stood quietly for awhile just watching the half demon, but eventually slowly walked over to the demon who stood by the gate... A small hand slowly tugged on his pant leg as he looked up at him. He wanted his attention.

Inuyasha's hand twitched as though his first reaction was to smack the pup, but he grumbled and looked down at his nephew with a mix of sourness and guarded wariness, "Whaddayawant runt?" His tone was rough, but not unkind.

Youmaru was unphased by how he acted. Golden eyes watched the older half demon and answered simply, "Play with me." It was more of a statement than a question as he watched him.

"Play what?" He asked suspiciously, hands falling to his sides from where they had been crossed over his chest.

The young boy stood still then held up a ball to answer his question as he watched him. His father wasn't one to play and the boy got bored with his mother easily.

Watching Inuyasha for only a moment more he sighed looking away, "I understand." Then the boy turned starting to head back inside. He'd just go study or something then.

Inuyasha groaned and snatched the ball from the ground where the boy had dropped it, he threw it over the pup's shoulder to land in front of him. If anyone had caught him doing this...

Youmaru blinked down at the ball and turned to look over at the half demon. The faintest of smiles ended up on the pups face before he picked up the ball and tossed it back to Inuyasha.

The two half dogs played ball until Inuyasha heard the others approaching. The ball fell at the pup's feet and the hanyou jumped to the top of the gate with his back to the boy.

Youmaru didn't understand why he didn't seem to like anyone. He was family. Mother always said you were suppose to be nice to family. But the pup didn't question it, he headed inside so he wouldn't be in the way.

Youko smiled warmly as he walked over to the gates with Kagome. Shippo and Youtaira were trailing behind them. "It was really great seeing you again little miko." He smiled warmly, "I'll try to send an invitation again some time, who knows when it might be though." he stated with a soft chuckle. He knew Kagome would understand though. Sesshoumaru was a bit antisocial.

Youtaira smiled softly walking along side of Shippo, "So, would you write to me?" she asked curiously.

Shippo's cheeks flushed a bit, and he chuckled, tugging at his hair, "Sure, don't see why not. Us foxes gotta stick together." He winked playfully at the silver hybrid.

Youtaira blinked but soon chuckled purring softly, "I suppose that's right. I'll look forward to your first letter" She stated, leaning in she gave his cheek a peck before she turned heading inside leaving the fox there to his own devices. Their father didn't like them to close to the gate for whatever reason unless he was with them.

Youko chuckled softly standing by Kagome at the gate, "Wasn't that adorable?" he purred softly. He was glad his daughter showed interest in another fox at least, rather than some other sort of demon.

Youko turned and gave a nod to the guard who worked the gate and it was open. "Travel safely, I"ll hopefully be in touch soon." He stated gently to them as they went to the gate to go through... The fox looked up, "Take care of them, yea?" He smiled softly watching the half demon.

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed as he leaped away. Of course he would, stupid fox. He didn't even need to ask.

Youko smirked a bit, at least he got a response out of him. Watching he waved as the gate was closed. Once the gate was shut he sighed and headed back inside. But he smiled softly, maybe he could talk Sesshoumaru into letting them come a bit more often. He wouldn't want them there a lot, maybe once every other month, just so they could stay in touch... Hum he headed to Sesshoumarus office giving a knock on the door before he entered, "Got a minute?"

Sesshoumaru's pen continued to move across the page. One would think being a Lord meant that one did not have to deal with paperwork. One would be wrong.

Youko watched him write but sighed softly, he knew he was often busy. He wondered if he should bother him, or wait until later when he wasn't busy. The fox stood quietly as he mulled it over, but decided to just out with it. "It doesn't have to be often, but every now and then, would you mind if I invited them over?" he asked gently.

The pen paused, and silence filled the room for what felt like forever before wary golden eyes peered through silver bangs up at the fox. The magenta markings covering his eyelids flickered for a moment, showing that the dog lord had blinked, before he sighed near-inaudibly and nodded.

Youko watched him, staying just as quiet. But eventually at the nod the fox smiled softly. "Thank you, I'll probably only invite them monthly-if that. Kagome is fun to be around, but I know you nor your half brother enjoy the meetings." He stated gently. Fewer meetings meant a happier Sesshoumaru, and he wanted his mate happy. But where Sesshoumaru was quite antisocial, foxs were known as the 'social butterfly' of the demon world.

Rumor has it social humans had a fox demon somewhere in their family history, whether that was true or not Youko didn't know nor really care.

Youko smiled softly, turning his head, "Lunch will be soon, will you be joining us, or would you like me to have yours sent here?" he asked his mate gently as he looked back over to him.

"Hn... This Sesshoumaru's work takes precedence today, fox." So, yes, that meant he'd be eating in his office, thank you very much.

Youko smiled softly and gave a faint nod, "All right, I'll see you later" He gave him a smile before he gently closed the door to leave him to work. The fox headed down the hall to check on his kits.

Finding them working in their 'class room' he smiled softly. They were all so bright. Youko also loved how Rin, as the older sister, helped them when they struggled. He smiled warmly watching them, before leaving them to work. Lunch wasn't for another hour or so.

-Small Time Skip-

After having his kits settled in the dining room for lunch with the words they were allowed to play after they ate, Youko carried up the tray with his mates lunch on it up to his office. Giving a gentle knock before opening the door Youko smiled, "Lunch" he stated softly.

Walking over and around the desk he purred, setting down the tray beside the paper his mate was working on. He purred and leaned in giving his mate a gentle nuzzle to the side of his head. "Why don't you take a moment to eat your lunch?" he asked gently.

Youko purred as he gave his mate another loving nuzzle before he finally pulled back to leave him to eat. "If I come back and you haven't even touched it your in trouble." he teased a bit, but he was serious.

Leaving the room the fox stretched and decided to go take a nap.

-End Chapter three-

As always, reviews are loved!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

-This is a few month time skip since the last chapter-

Youko knew he was going to deliver soon, the fox was going through his whole nesting thing again, and once again had himself in a blanket burrow. Much to his mates displeasure, but you try telling a snarly pregnant and hormonal fox no. See how well _you_ fare.

Youko panted softly as he laid on his side, the familiar pains were going through his abdomen.

Once again, his mate was on patrol, and Youko was in labor. He still couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the irony of it. Every pup was born while his mate was patrolling the lands. Youko wondered if his womb had a vendetta against Sesshoumaru getting to be there for the birthings.

It felt like hours before he knew his body was ready. He pushed when the time came crying out in pain as his kit was born. At least having gone through this a couple times before it wasn't as bad. The tired fox set about cleaning up his little kit to only wince. Ugh god. What the hell?

Youko cried out as he trembled. Holy shit... Another one? He was having _two!?_ Oh that dog was so going to hear it! Youko yelped in pain as his body trembled. At least the second waited long enough for him to clean up his first.

Youko cried out as his body was forced to push again. Once the second was born Youko wanted nothing more than to just lay down and rest, but he knew he had to clean up his second little kit first.

Cleaning both up, he found them to be identical. Not in just looks, but their scents were the same. The fox was mildly surprised, but he never met demon twins before. Maybe it was normal? He just knew he'd have trouble telling them apart...

Once both of his new little girls were cleaned, Youko watched the two of them, smiling softly despite how tired he was. All of the soiled fabrics were tossed out of his blanket burrow before he laid down with two newest daughters. He was to exhausted to do much else and he napped lightly beside them.

He wasn't sure how many hours of rest he got before his new kits started to fuss. He shifted and gently held them close so they could eat. Glancing out of his blanket-burrow. He wondered when any of the staff might stop buy, or when his mate would get home.

Sesshoumaru, mildly exhausted and strained from the newest territory dispute with incorrigible rejects of the youkai gene pool, was flying on his youki cloud back to his castle - covered in so much blood it wasn't even funny - when his keen senses caught an alarming scent coming from his castle. Blood. Fox blood.

His already strained control over the beast inside of him snapped. Angry crimson eyes glared at the glass panes of the balcony door barring him from his mate.

With a furious snarl, the silver dog burst through the flimsy barrier in a shower of glass shards, an explosion of sound, and the overwhelming scent of blood. The same blood that clogged his nostrils and made it impossible for him to realize that his fox was not in danger, but, rather, had repeated his trick of giving birth each time he went off on patrol.

When the balcony doors shattered Youko gasped, all he could smell was blood. It was not blood that belonged anyone he knew either, so the weak fox released a vicious snarl, moving to protect his kits. He would fight to his last breath to protect his kits if he had to. Just having given birth or not.

Sesshoumaru froze at the sound of his mate's snarl, and his furious eyes found no sign of any other intruder. Cautiously, he edged forward, and whuffed lowly, the sound ending in a concerned whine.

Hearing the sound brought pause from the fox. He snarled for only a moment longer before he forced his aching body to move. A soft whine escaped him from the movement but he managed to look out at his mate. It was Sesshoumaru. Covered in blood... "What happened?" was asked softly as he stayed where he was, not seeing the point in moving any more and making his body hurt more than it was all ready.

Maroon and teal met gold before the beast calmed, and the amber irises of the fox's mate returned to show the dog lord was once more in control of his mind and body. "A heavy battle. This Sesshoumaru won, of course." His stance stiffened a bit as his nose twitched, "This Sesshoumaru finds a pattern in his pups being born only when this one is away." His lips twitched.

Youko watched him, staying where he was. A battle huh? He was glad his mate won, Sesshoumarus 'won' usually mean he wasn't harmed. But to be sure, "You're unhurt, yea?" the fox asked softly. His arm trembled a bit holding himself up where he was half laying half crouched at the entrance of his blanket burrow. At his mates words about how he had the kits while he was always away. A tired smile made its way to Youkos face. "Its just as well, you probably don't have the stomach for it."

The dog's lips twitched a second time, "This one will return after the blood is washed away, fox. Take your bath, then." It was more of a command, really, but after so long the fox must be used to the inu's high handed manner.

That normally was fine with him, but decided to bring it up once the dog demon returned... The fox slowly moved to lay back down only wincing slightly.

-Small time skip-

Once Sesshoumaru did return, no longer covered in the blood of other demons, the fox was resting. Knowing his mate was back in their 'den' allowed him to rest easier. So when the door clicked shut a silvery ear twitched and he whimpered as he moved to look over. He watched him a moment, but sighed softly, not budging from his place despite Sesshoumaru wanting him to get cleaned up. "You now have two new daughters" he stated softly, letting his mate know he had twins.

The dog's nose twitched furiously as his brows furrowed. Twins? But he smelled only two scents (one being Youko)... Crouching by the blanket burrow, he carefully lifted the mouth of the den up to peer curiously at his newest pups. Identical in every single way, including scent. How odd.

If it had been anyone other than his mate Youko would of started snarling as soon as he walked closer. He wasn't to fond of him moving the blankets about, but he didn't complain. The exhausted fox just laid his head down again, still not wanting to move... "You need to name them" he whispered softly before he let his eyes closed intending to get more sleep.

His lips twitched a bit as his keen ears caught the near silent growl of his mate over disturbing the den. Well, the fox would need to deal with it, the dog wanted to see his pups, and there was no way he was crawling into those blankets.

Name them? Then perhaps he could break the fox of naming his kits You. Chuckling lowly, his clawed finger gently traced across his pup's silver fuzzed heads, noting that they deeply resembled their mother. "Ataira," he hummed, "and Tiara."

Youko released a faint 'hum' type sound to acknowledge he heard the names. But he was to tired to comment on them more than the sound he released. The exhausted fox felt very safe with his mate so close, so it was then and there he pretty much passed out. Birthing one kit was hard. Two... He never wanted to do two at the same time again.

Sesshomaru was mildly concerned when he realized his mate had essentially passed out, but the fox's breathing was steady, and the dog had no intention of leaving his pups unattended - or the room. Pulling his moko-moko from his shoulder, he draped the length of fluff around the sleeping twins before pulling the blankets back into place to 'seal' the den while he retreated to his bed to keep watch while dozing lightly. Despite his restful state his senses were on high alert for even the slightest noise.

-Few day Time Skip-

Despite his mates grumblings about needing cleaned up, the fox had been unwilling to move. And very unwilling to let someone other than his mate move let alone bath him - and watch the two new born kits. So Youko pretty much just slept and vegetated for the next few days.

Once most of the pains ebbed off he slowly moved from the blanket burrow. Youko sighed softly, he was so looking forward to a bath. He had felt dirty from the birthing but hadn't been willing to trust anyone other than his mate with himself or his kits. His kits took priority. His mate had agreed.

With a slow stretch the fox groaned and gently set his kits on the mattress as they slept. Sighing softly as he kept himself off it since he was still a mess. He glanced to the door giving a soft huff as it opened. Golden eyes watched Jaken walking in with the tray.

The toad was surprised to see Youko finally out of the mess of blankets. He gulped and set the tray down and decided to get his lord.

So the wet slap sounded down the hall before he opened his lords office door, "Lord Sesshoumaru, your fox is out of the burrow."

Hearing the toads words Sesshoumaru didn't waste time. He stood and headed for the office door. The stupid toad decided to just stand there, and instead of just stepping over him, Sesshoumaru just stepped on him to get through. Not bothered by the sound of pain that escaped the toad.

Once he was in the hall the dog lord wasted no time getting to his bed chambers. Seeing the fox who looked like he should be laying down he rose a brow.

Youko looked over when the door opened again and he gave a faint smile. "Watch them." he stated softly, before he moved, snatching a kimono then slipped pass the dog lord.

Sesshoumaru stepped over to the bed and looked down to his two pups, the faintest hint of a smile on his face as he watched the two identical children.

Youko had gone straight to the baths, it was there he wasted no time getting undressed and into the water. He ached, but he pushed through it to get cleaned up, and once done he dried off then got out of the water once more.

Deciding he didn't want to deal with whatever Jaken had prepared, the smell of it hadn't caught his attention, so he went to the kitchen.

It was there the fox did a bit of raiding. Getting a little bit of this and that. He couldn't help it he was craving something-He just had no idea what that something was.

Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, had his pups wrapped up in his moko-moko once more.

Youko entered into the room with a tray of different things smiling a bit at his mate, "Hungry?" he asked softly as he set the tray down where he'd be able to reach it as he sat down gently on the bed to not wake his two kits. Youko smiled softly watching them before he looked up at Sesshoumaru, "Have you ever heard of demon twins before?" he asked curiously... "Well, that smell the same and everything?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "Demon twins are not unheard of, but this Sesshoumaru has not personally encountered a living pair. One or both usually end up dead. There is a foolish superstition about identical twins." His lip curled in distaste at the stupidity of certain demons for believing such nonsense.

Youko tilted his head, a brow raised, "A superstition? What would that be?" Youko by nature was curious. So it was probably no wonder to his mate he asked.

Sesshoumaru grunted, one hand splaying protectively over his pups, "That identical pups are a crime against the kami. They were meant to be one pup, and to be split brings disasters to the village or family they were born to. One of them is usually killed, the second born, to 'reunite their soul'." He scowled, upper lip curling away from his pointed canine in distaste for the ridiculous rumor.

Youko rose a brow, "Well that is a stupid superstition." He stated gently, Youko wasn't very religious. He wasn't all 'the Kami doesn't exists' but he wasn't a 'oh my god if i don't do this the Kami will smite me' either. Youko smiled softly as he moved slowly to lay down sort of curling around his two girls fingers gently going through the ones hair. "It doesn't matter to me even if they are of the same soul. They are each their own now." he purred watching his children... That and after birthing the both of them? Like hell he'd let someone kill one just because of some stupid superstition.

Youko looked up at his mate with a soft smile, before he sighed and let his eyes close. He felt exhausted from having moved around so much for his bath and raiding the kitchen. Hum, speaking of which he forced his eyes open and his body to sit up. The picky fox picked through what even he had brought up, and when he felt he didn't want anything else he laid down again, curling up with his two kits. Intent on getting a nap...

"Wake me for dinner?" Youko asked his mate softly without opening his eyes again. He knew he probably didn't have to ask, but he did.

Sesshoumaru hummed his answer as he picked up an apple the fox had brought and bit into it. Dinner would be a while.

-End Chapter four-

As always, reviews are loved!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

-This is a few year skip since the last chapter-

Youtaira stretched yawning as she got up. She slid out of bed, went to the baths, washed up, brushed her hair, got dressed then headed down the hall.

Strange.

Only ones in the room they did class work in was Rin and her younger sisters. "Is little brother in bed still?" She asked Rin. Getting a nod she sighed, and turned to go get him up. Lazy pup.

When she got to the room her nose crinkled at the strange smell. What was _that_ smell? Opening the door she gasped and went in and laid a hand on her brothers forehead to only snatch it back.

Her ten year old little brother was perspiring, panting, and he felt much to warm. "I'll go get papa." She stated softly then rushed out of the room. She knew she shouldn't of but she didn't even knock as she went into her fathers office, "Something is wrong with Youmaru!" she stated her voice giving way to the urgency.

Sesshoumaru had looked up when his door was opened, but his posture and face gave nothing away as he looked up to his oldest pup. "This Sesshoumaru will be there in a moment." He stated softly.

Youtaira blinked a few times. Old enough to know better, her nose twitched and she rolled her eyes. "Don't you two get enough in bed?" She growled, "Just hurry up!" She left the room, closing the door a bit harder than she probably should have, but she was worried about her little brother.

Youko couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he looked up at his mate, the mood gone so he stood, but sighed, "Lets go see whats wrong..." The worry for his kit settling in and the humor in the situation was lost as he went around the desk, his mate probably just a step or two behind him.

When they reached Youmaru's room Youko had to bite his lip as he whimpered. He had been hoping all of his kits would take more after their father and he spared of a fox heat. He looked to Sesshoumaru and spoke softly, "He's in heat..." Youko knew his mate would know what that meant. His mate had the... _joy_... of helping Youko through one of his heats.

But unlike himself, their son didn't have a mate to help him through it. And he knew damn well a fox especially could die from a unsated heat. Youko wasn't sure what to do.. He was at a loss.

Youko felt torn. While he knew his son was to young for a mate, he couldn't be made to suffer through this... But just who would help? No way he could, he doubted Sesshoumaru could. No way would he let the toad touch his kit. He didn't think he'd want any of the staff or anyone touching him either. He whined softly, looking to his mate, "What do we do?"

Almost as soon as the words came from him there was a tapping at the window which made both demons turn to it.

"I thought I smelled a fox in heat..." The low rumble of a male voice purred, "and I was going to scold your dog for leaving you unattended, Kurama. But what do I find? Mmm, such a pretty thing." The stranger caressed the air, as if touching Youmaru's sweating face, his violet eyes gleaming with lust.

Youko's eyes widened... "K...Kuronue?" He asked in surprise. Was that seriously the bat demon outside the window? He growled a bit, while he wanted to yell at about him about having nasty ideas about his son, he was torn also. Kuronue _could_ actually help Youmaru...

Sesshoumaru snarled, fingertips glowing threateningly as his youki whip coiled at his feet. He did not approve of this stranger intruding on his lands, and into his den.

Kuronue laughed. "Temper temper, _puppy_ , don't you want your son to live?"

Youko frowned, "As much as I hate to admit it Sesshoumaru...He... He has a point.." he stated softly looking to his mate once more, but he still kept an eye on the window and the bat demon on the other side of it.

"Mm, points..." Kuronue licked his lips suggestively as he pressed on the window glass, opening it so that it was a simple matter to slip into the room, though he hovered outside a moment longer. "I like making points, Kurama." He purred, brows arching.

Youko gave a slight growl, "Stop right there. Just because you do have a point about this, doesn't mean I'm to comfortable with it... Just what the hell were you doing hanging around here anyhow?" he huffed, growling a bit.

It was then that Youmaru groaned... "Do... Do I get a say?" was asked softly as the teen managed to roll onto his side to lift himself slightly. He was still panting heavily but he at least was sort of up. His trembling arms were what kept him off the bed though, It wouldn't be much longer before he collapsed back to the mattress though.

"Mmm... I was on my way to see you, Kurama. It's been fifty years since our little spat. Time heals all wounds, isn't that the saying? Mmm..." He inhaled deeply and sighed, eyes glazing slightly, "such a pretty, pretty, thing."

Youko growled, looking from Sesshoumaru to Youmaru. His golden eyes snapped at Kuronue and he growled a bit, "That spat was your fault you stupid bat." He huffed. But his eyes went back to Youmaru, not sure what to say.

Youmaru grunted, his mother and whoever this was seemed to be having some sort of problem, so his eyes landed on his father, struggling to keep his breath even as he panted a bit. "What will... Make this go away?" he asked softly. He didn't learn anything about heats yet, what a hell of a way to learn huh?

"Your mother informs me that only a partner will ease the pain, pup." Amber eyes took in the sight of the bat rather disdainfully, "This creature..."

"Is volunteering to help." Kuronue purred, hands grasping the windowsill as he leaned forward, his head poking into the room where the intoxicating smell was stronger. "My pretty little thing."

Youko snarled, the need to protect his kit flaring, "Hes not yours!" He growled deeply, "And he never will be!"

Youmaru watched his father, and he knew he wouldn't lie to him. He looked to his mother for a moment before he looked to the other demon at the window. He frowned a faint growl escaped him despite how weak he felt. He wasn't a thing. and he surely did not belong to anyone. Was this really the only way to make this go away?

"Such a protective mother," Kuronue cooed mockingly, "but your little kit needs a partner, hmm? Unlike most, I won't get attached. You know from experience, Kurama."

The fox snarled, "you bastard" Youkos hands were clenched into fists, not caring if his claws dug into his own hands any... He trembled fighting the urge to lunge and attack the bat demon there at the window. He wanted to claw into him and make him regret ever showing his face. But his kit _needed_ help now...

It was Youmaru who made the decision for him.

Youmaru looked up at his parents, his body still trembling... "If... It will make this stop... Then fine... I'll do it..." He stated softly, his voice was weak, of course he felt like utter shit.

Youko tensed at his sons words and looked at Youmaru, to Kuronue then back at Youmaru. He growled looking to Kuronue once more. "You _better_ not hurt him Bat." He snapped before he stepped out of the room. He had no intention of watching his son with that bat, let alone anyone for that matter, because that was just something he could not handle.

Sesshoumaru tensed as his mate left, and snarled warningly at the demon now stalking closer to his pup, "Touch one hair wrong on his head, and you'll meet my poison."

The door slammed behind the enraged lord as Kuronue chuckled and approached the bed, caressing Youmaru's heated skin gently. "Mmm, pretty little one, let's have some fun."

Youmaru gave the other demon the best glare he could muster in his current state. "I'm not little" he huffed softly a faint growl escaping him, "And I have a name, you will use it." Just like his father the tone was not a request, it was a demand. "It is Youmaru." Despite the fact he trembled under the other demons touch, didn't mean he had to willingly like it...

Kuronue only smirked a bit. Such a stubborn little fox boy. It reminded him so much of Kurama. It excited him to a certain degree. "Just let me do the work" He whispered as he leaned in, his knee hitting the boys bed as he shifted to press the boy against the mattress. His lips licked up the side of the over-heated demons neck.

A soft gasp escaped Youmaru from the lick to his neck. A faint whimper escaped him as he couldn't stop his head from tilting to a side. His body trembled and he couldn't bring himself to push the older demon away.

Kuronue smirked a bit, the poor boy needed it, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to tease and play a bit. What better than to tease a fox in heat? Kuronue chuckled softly as his hands slipped inside the boys clothes, pulling the front open as his fingers easily untied the knot of the yukata. Kuronue smirked down at the boy, once it was open he took in the younger demon, and couldn't deny, he was a lovely demon.

Sliding the fabric over the boys shoulders as he licked and nibbled on the flesh he slowly exposed, Kuronue worked his way down the boys body, fingers trailing down and leading the way for his tongue.

When Kuronue's tongue reached the base of Youmaru's length, the dog-fox gasped a moan escaping past his lips as the boys body trembled.

Kuronue smirked a bit, making him wait a moment longer before he gave in to the boys need and let his tongue trail up the length. Once at the head Kuronue teased him further by letting his tongue swirl around before he finally took the aching dog-fox's length into his mouth.

Kuronue slid a hand up Youmaru's body and he groaned. Trembling under the touch despite not wanting to. But his eyes snapped open when fingers caressed his lips and it took a moment before he realized what was wanted. He swallowed hard, but let his lips part as he shut his eyes once more.

Kuronue's fingers now inside the boys mouth were made wet as he teased the dog-fox's tongue with them. Once he felt they were wet enough, he took his hand back, and moved, shifting himself. His free hand took one of the pale slender legs and moved it out of his way, while the now wet fingers moved rubbing at the entrance. Kuronue pulled back from the dog-fox's length and gave a faint smirk at the whimper, "All in good time" he chuckled softly.

Kuronue, despite going on how he wouldn't get attached, still didn't enjoy hurting his sexual partners. So his wet fingers worked on stretching and preparing the dog-fox while his now free hand removed his own clothing. Not an easy feat, but he's done it before.

Youmaru was panting a bit heavily, pressed against the mattress as he desperately tried to catch his breath. It felt like he'd run a marathon, and was still running. Unable to catch his breath. The fingers inside of him surprisingly didn't bother him. He vaguely wondered why, but let it pass. But when those fingers left he gasped a whimper escaping him, which made him blush even after all that's taken place so far. He clenched his jaw to keep quiet.

He didn't stay that way for long.

Youmaru's back arched as he gasped sharply a whimperish growl escaped Youmaru as he was entered. It _hurt_. He growled, hands gripping the shoulders of the bat demon now pressed tightly against him.

Kuronue grunted as he stayed put. Shit he was a lot tighter than he had expected, even after the prep. When hands gripped and claws dug into his shoulders he didn't blame him. Kuronue leaned down and licked the tear trail on the dog-fox's face. He leaned close and nuzzled him gently after wards, a soft, "It'll pass" came from the bat demon.

Youmaru growled. It'll pass? That's _all_ he had to say to him about it? He winced his body trembling. But either luckily for himself, or the bat, he'd been right. The pain started to subside and his breathing came a bit more evenly.

Kuronue realized the relaxed grip on his shoulders and he chuckled, "Told you" was spoken softly as he gave the dog-fox another gentle nuzzle before he slowly pulled back from the body before pressing back in.

Neither demon in the room would know how long they were at it, going fast, slow, hard or soft, it didn't matter. There was just the two of them in the room sating their needs.

So when it came to an end Kuronue thrust inside the dog-fox as deeply as he could go before he released his load.

Youmaru had came with him and it made the bat smirk. "That was fun wasn't it?"

The glare he got only caused Kuronue to chuckle. He slowly moved out of the dog-fox and laid beside him. With a smirk he possessively pulled him close. "Just relax now, if it flares up I'll still be here" He purred seductively into the exhausted boys ear.

Youmaru wasn't to thrilled with that knowledge, but was to tired to argue, and didn't take long to fall asleep.

-Scene Change-

Youko was seething outside of the room pacing back and forth in the hall. He wanted to rip Kuronue apart. What the hell was that creepy bat think he was doing? Stalking around their home like that? How long had he even been around? Why hadn't he even noticed he was there? The fox was angry and upset... When Sesshoumaru came out of the room as well Youko looked over at him unsure of what to say.

After a long few moments Youko finally sighed, "your office?" he offered. He had a feeling his mate wanted to know who exactly Kuronue was. He couldn't really blame him... Youkos silver ears pinned back, he didn't want to hear his kit get violated...

So he moved and walked down the hall heading for Sesshoumarus office.

Sesshoumaru followed behind his mate, fingers digging into his palms. He was not happy about his pup being violated by the bat, even if it was to save his son's life.

Once at the office Youko held the door open and waited for his mate to enter before he shut it. He sighed softly, silver auds splayed... "So... What do you want to know?" he asked softly.

"Everything." Sesshoumaru grunted as he brushed past the fox, though not unkindly, to drape himself on the couch and raise a hand to cover his face. He was torn between many different instincts, most of which screamed to tear the bat to shreds for touching his pup.

Youko sighed, but was not that surprised by the response. He slowly walked over and sat beside his mate watching him. He knew this was hard for his mate. Youko leaned back, arms crossed, well, "As you know, before here I was a thief. I once worked with that bat demon Kuronue." He explained softly.

"Despite how bad mannered he is, he was a good thief, so I didn't mind working with him. Even allowed him to give me a hand in well, my heats." he stated softly. He let his eyes close as he thought back. "It was, probably at least fifty years ago now that we had a falling out. Long before I met you. He wanted to steal something I had no interest in. Despite the value, it wasn't something I wanted in any of my dens."

"So I had told him if he went after said item, we were done and he was not welcome back into any of my dens." He shrugged a bit, "The idiot went after it and I hadn't seen him since." he explained gently. "I don't know why he came around here." He stated softly. "As much as I hate what is being done, It is a bit of a good thing he showed up. I doubt you would of been able to stomach helping Youmaru... I know I couldn't."

Sesshoumaru grunted and his free hand settled atop his mate's head. "If he steals from me, it'll be his wings," the dog grumbled irritably and yanked the fox from beside him on the couch to cuddle in his lap.

Youko couldn't help the faint smile and leaned gently against his mate, letting his head rest on his shoulder. "It'll be _more_ than just his wings if he tries anything." he stated softly, letting his eyes close. He relaxed there for the moment, trying to keep his mind off of what his poor kit was going through. He remembered his own first heat... It hadn't been pretty...

-End Chapter five-

Yes, we did change the ages around a bit, because we realized they were all muffed up ... So ... -flees in a puff of smoke-

As always, reviews are loved!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

Youmaru's heat didn't end until the next day. His poor kit had to suffer the entire day with his heat. He would never admit it to Kuronue, but he was glad he'd been there to help him.

But that didn't stop him from glaring down at the bat demon sitting smugly on one of the chairs in the living area. Youko growled a bit, but kept from exploding at him. He _did_ help Youmaru after all. He deserved some credit, right?

The silver fox stared down at the bat, then finally asked, "How did you know I was here?" he was curious. Rumor spread of the lords new mate and his children, but no mention of Youko's name had ever been given. So he wanted to know how Kuronue even knew he was here.

"Of course I kept tabs on you, Kurama." Kuronue sounded offended, "one little fight and it's the end of the world? Pff. I've known for years where you were, just, yanno, biding my time." He flashed the fox a smug grin and licked his lips.

Youko released a snarl as he practically tackled the bat, not caring the chair flipped back. "What the Fuck is wrong with you!?" he screeched.

Kuronue laughed as he was flipped, and rolled to pin the enraged fox between his thighs around the silver's waist, his wings flaring to keep his balance. "Mm, now isn't this familiar? Tsk, tsk, come now, Kurama!" He chided, and pulled a necklace from a hidden pocket in his haori, "is that any way to treat a friend?" The green gem glittered in the light as the bat dangled it teasingly above Youko's face.

Youko gasped when he was moved and soon pinned he snarled, "You have ten...no _five_ seconds to get off me before I let my ma-..." He blinked at the green gem, then back to Kuronue confused, "The hell is that?"

Kuronue chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest, "A peace offering, fox." Dangling it closer to the intrigued silver's face, the fox image hidden within the emerald gleamed to life and seemed to move of its own accord.

Youkos eyes widened. No way. No _fucking_ way... He stared at the gem for a moment longer before he looked up at the bat. He watched him a moment frowning. "How did you find it?" he asked softly. Currently ignoring how their position may look if his mate were to walk in.

The bat flashed his fangs in a smugly superior grin, "Like I was just sitting on my hands for fifty years? Psh. Once I knew you were serious I decided to waste some time hunting this little beauty down. There aren't many like it..." His tone changed, and his eyes hazed a bit as he stared almost lustfully at the necklace, "but I remember what you said about it, how it was passed down from your mother..." He shrugged.

Youko's silver auds pinned back. Well at least the bat remembered something he told him. But he growled, "Why would you think I wasn't serious?" he growled a bit squirming a bit. "Get off you're hurting my back" he grumbled.

Youko let his head flop against the floor with a thunk. Okay ouch that hurt a bit. "So, What stupid thing are you wanting me to do or say for it back?"

When the bat didn't move or say anything Youko gave a growl, "Off with ya!" he snapped moving to throw the bat off of him before he rolled to his side facing away from the bat. He groaned ow fuck his back was hurting. Stupid Bat, it was all his fault! But he sighed moving to sit up, hand going through silvery hair, "Are you going to answer me?" he snapped a bit irritable. He wanted to wipe that smug grin off the bats face.

Kuronue grumbled as he swung the necklace chain around his finger. "How about get your mate to stop plotting my death, fox? Sounds like a fair enough trade to me."

Youko chuckled a bit, "Well don't you think you at least deserve it a little?" He smirked watching the bat demon. "After all, who knows how long you've been lurking around our home."

Kuronue batted his lashes coquettishly as he lifted a hand to cover his quirked lips. "Indeed. Who knows?"

Youko rolled his eyes, but he moved getting to his feet brushing his clothing a bit to straighten them up. "All right... I'll talk to him." he groaned. Youko looked at the bat silently for a moment but then asked softly, "So... Where did you find it?" he couldn't help wondering.

The bat looked sly for a moment before he laughed, "Oh, a little hole in the ground... Catch." The silver chain and green jewel went flying towards the fox.

Youko easily caught it, looking at it once it was in his hand. "You never like giving straight answers" he muttered more to himself than actually talking to the bat. His hand closed on the gem as he glanced over at the bat. "But I must say thanks." It did mean a lot to him to finally have it back. It was the only thing he had had left of his mother, to have had it stolen from him when he'd only been a kit is what got him into his...career choice.

He turned, "You're not expecting to stay I hope. While I can convince my mate to not maul you, I can't guarantee he'd be...civil." With that the fox stepped from the room to go talk to said mate.

He found his mate and only son in the bathroom. It was there Sesshoumaru was helping their exhausted kit clean up. He smiled a bit. Sesshoumaru was a good father, he wouldn't let anyone ever get away with saying other wise.

The silver fox slowly stepped into the room and knelt by the edge, a hand moved and gently moved some of Youmaru's hair from his face. "How are you feeling?" he asked his kit softly.

Youmaru opened his eyes turned his head enough to look at his mother and sighed. He ached, but he didn't need his mother upset over it. It wasn't like the bat really hurt him. It was just how it was for someones first time. So the dog-fox just gave a faint shrug at let his eyes close again. He just wanted to sleep. He couldn't really blame his dad for wanting the bat demons scent off him, but he really didn't want to be moving around right now.

Youko sighed but understood. Fingers gently went through his sons hair as his kit rested. He looked up to his mate who must've finished as he started to lift Youmaru.

The fox moved out of the way and got a towel to wrap his kit in for his mate, then got another to dry off Sesshoumaru while Sesshoumaru dried off Youmaru. The fox didn't mind taking care of his mate. Especially if why he needed to was because he was taking care of one of their kits.

When dry, Youko helped Sesshoumaru get their exhausted kit redressed, and Youko held Youmaru in a sitting position on the bench letting his kit lean against him while Sesshoumaru got dressed.

Youko followed Sesshoumaru to Youmaru's room. It was there he was glad to see the staff all ready changed the sheets and cleaned up the room, the scent of Youmaru's heat and the smell from the sex that took place was no longer heavy in the room.

The silver fox pulled the cover back and moved out of the way when Sesshoumaru laid their kit down. Youko smiled softly and lightly covered his kit leaning down he kissed his forehead, "Just get some rest Youmaru." he stated softly.

Youmaru gave his mother the faintest of nods, not needing to be told twice. The exhausted boy fell asleep soon there after.

Youko sighed softly and looked to his mate... His hand moved and gently took Sesshoumaru's offering him a gentle smile. "Lets let him rest" he whispered softly to his mate.

It was after he received a faint nod that he led his mate out into the hall, watching as he gently closed the door.

"So, I have to ask you to not murder Kuronue. As much as you or I hate how this happened, he did save our sons life."

"Hn, this Sesshoumaru will not maim him so long as the bat leaves immediately." He was a very grouchy dog lord, and did not approve of stray youkai molesting his son, even if said molesting saved his pup's life.

Youko gave a nod, and he leaned in and gently gave his mates cheek a soft peck. "Thank you for being understanding" he stated softly. He gave a smile before he went down the hall to promptly boot the bat out.

When he reached the downstairs he crossed his arms, "Okay, time for you to go."

Kuronue huffed as he swung his legs off the chair he'd been splayed out on, "Well that's gratitude for ya! I give you your precious treasure, save your son's life, and get booted out before I even get a meal!"

He was mostly teasing and they both knew it.

Youko rolled his eyes shaking his head, "You're still very full of yourself" he chuckled softly. "But I'm sure you remember where my den is in the western lands here, you're welcome to stay there." It was the best he could offer without his mate getting mad...

Kuronue smirked, and stood up to approach the fox, "See you soon, then, Kurama? We've got a lot to catch up on." Sneakily attacking the mated kitsune with a peck on the cheek, the thief flew out of there like a bat out of hell.

Youko watched him, arms crossed watching him but gave the faintest of nods. He supposed they should catch up to some degree. If his mate ever let him out of his sight. But at the peck Youko sputtered and turned growling, "You better run!" He huffed, growling a bit. That cheeky bat.

-End Chapter six-

As always, reviews are loved!

*The Green Gem is like a Cat's Eye stone ... The pupil seems to follow you. This is an image of a fox that 'moves' depending on the light shining through it*

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

With a stretch the silver fox stretched out on his and Sesshoumarus bed. Smirking a bit. He sure wore out his mate last night. He was still resting. Deciding to wake up his mate the best way he knew how, the frisky fox slipped under the cover, nuzzling against his mate while he purred. His tongue was soon teasing his mates stomach as he slipped lower still purring.

Once low enough the purring fox smirked a bit but soon let hands slide down his mates legs to spread them a bit so he had room to 'work'. His tongue didn't take long to trail up his mates length before swirling around the head, giving the tip a playful nip before he pretty much swallowed his mates length.

Just then, as the fox was really getting into it, and the dog was quickly waking, the balcony door burst open as a kit cannonball came flying through on a vine. "EEE!" The high pitched squeal was like nails on a chalkboard as the vine snapped after digging into the door frame too deeply and the little fox-dog landed on her mother's covered back on the bed.

Youko's auds had twitched at the 'eee' and pulled back blinking confused. he knew that wasn't his mate. So when something landed on his back he yelped jumping a bit. Ow ow ow!

The silver haired kit squeaked in surprise as she stared at the wide awake eyes of her father, felt and heard her mother's reaction, and quick as a flash she ran off, diving back off the balcony, "Bail out, bail out!" She screamed, and twin voices shrieked in laughter as the girls vanished.

Youko groaned and flopped over sort of flopped over his mate, "dammit" he muttered softly. Trying to ignore the ache in his back wasn't very easy... He sighed, he knew he couldn't _really_ blame his girls. But seriously. What the _hell_ had they been thinking? Thankfully Sesshoumaru hadn't been hurt, his back would survive whats just a bit more abuse to it after all?

With a groan and a few moments of laying pretty prone as he willed the jabbing pain to leave he managed to at least get enough will power to at least get off his mates lap. He laid against the mattress after that not wanting to move. "sorry." he stated softly to Sesshoumaru, feeling he owed his mate an apology.

Sesshoumaru sighed through his nose, but sat up to pull the blanket off of Youko to inspect his back. There was a quickly forming bruise that the dog gently caressed with his fingertips before they glowed a mild green and he used the heat generated from his youki to sooth his mate's back.

Youko let his eyes close, enjoying the feel of whatever his mate was doing to help his back. It let him relax again. "thanks" he murmured softly but stayed relaxed, still not intent on moving yet.

After a few moments, Youko slowly moved some and sighed softly, "I suppose I'll go talk to the girls... Hopefully I can find them."

"Hn... This Sesshoumaru shall assist. The girls were told no 'playing taijiya*' until noon." Sesshoumaru did not approve of rude awakenings.

Youko's aud twitched but he smiled softly, "All right." He stated gently, he wasn't against his mate helping with scolding those two little dev-...Er Vixens. He slowly moved stretching slowly, glad his back wasn't in as much agony. He moved to where he was sitting up and couldn't help the faint chuckle, "I think out kits are conspiring against us" he smiled softly... That wasn't the first time they've been interrupted.

Youko slowly got up off the bed stretching once again. He really didn't feel like moving, but he did anyhow, getting dressed he gave his mate a small smile, "I guess I'll just save the fun for tonight." He gave his mate a wink before he left the room.

Sesshoumaru adjusted his clothing as he got out of bed and strode to the balcony, following his pup's scent trail more directly. They had their ways of backtracking and covering their path, but their father was an experienced old dog and knew all their tricks.

Youko walked down the hall, doing a sweep to make sure the girls didn't sneak back into their room to try to pull the 'we weren't even up mommy' routine again. It _almost_ worked if it wasn't for the fact Sesshoumaru insisted he hadn't been still asleep.

The dog lord arched a silver brow at the blatant trap laying in wait beyond the trees where his pup's scent lead. He knew their tricks, which meant they had a minimum of five secondary traps to catch his side routes around the obvious one. He knew they wouldn't stick around for long, so he tilted his head back to search for a fresher trail of their combined scent.

At least they were not in their room. But to be sure they didn't try to double back here while he went looking for them, the fox stepped into the room to lock the window. Smirking a bit, this was the first time he locked the window on them. So turning he headed out of the room and moved down the hall, not sure where his little vixens would be.

Finding the scent trails of his pups once more, Sesshoumaru turned avoiding the traps and soon approached the garden. His golden eyes scanned as he went looking for his pups.

He started to move out of the way when he heard the movement, but he was snagged before he knew it. Didn't help it was two against one. Sesshoumaru growled a bit. He wanted to scold his pups for what they did in the room, and now this. He couldn't help feeling slightly impressed by his pups being able to ensnare him, but that didn't make him that much less angry. Just angry and slightly impressed.

Youko's auds twitched. He knew where they were now. The silver fox headed out into the garden and smirked seeing two girls grinning up at their ensnared father. Youko had to struggle to keep from laughing at his mate. Since laughing now would give away he was out here also.

With a movement more vines soon snagged two shrieking kits as Youko stepped closer. "tsk tsk tsk girls. What have I told you about this?" he asked a hand motioning to his ensnared mate. "Let him go, now" Youko looked up at his pups, any sign of amusement had been gone before he even spoke to his two kits.

Both looking sheepish at being caught, let the vines let their father go.

Youko glanced over to his mate, glancing him over. He was unharmed at least. He looked back to his kits his arms crossed. He was seriously tempted to leave them tied up. But knew he couldn't really do that to his kits. Little brats or not.

With a sigh though, Youko moved his hand and the vines he controlled set the two kits down. "Now, you know very well what your father has told you, yes?"

Both kits knew their mother was upset, and they both gave mute nods. "Not to play Taijiya before you're up."

Youko frowned, "That was not exactly it."

The twins glanced at each other but groaned in unison, "Not before noon..."

Youko frowned, "And do you know why?"

This caused the twins to pause. They glanced at one another not really sure on the why.

Youko shook his head but spoke gently, "It's for your own safety." He didn't state it was because his mate really hated getting woken up on the days he got to sleep in. "You need us up in case something happens that shouldn't happen. Understand?"

At the slow nods, he knew they were still going to try to get away with it in the morning. But what could he do? He sighed, deciding not to mention on this morning much, "You're to not play Taijiya for the next week. If someone catches you you'll be sorry, got it?" He asked frowning down at them... "Now off with you, to your studies."

Both girls scampered away soon as they were given the chance only having given a nod. Thankfully their father hadn't had time to add to their punishment, and they weren't keen on staying around to let him have time to think of something.

Once the two kits were out of sight and in the castle he looked over to his mate watching him for a moment, "You're all right, yes?" He knew the twins wouldn't hurt their father on purpose but a fox just learning control over their element could have accidents and do more harm than they meant.

Sesshoumaru huffed, "Of course this Sesshoumaru is fine." was stated gruffly. Watching the fox as he frowned a bit, "Why didn't you let this Sesshoumaru scold his pups?" It was something he was suppose to do. He said he'd help his mate, instead he ended up watching as the fox scolded-and not even that well. The fox didn't even mention how they had hurt him. Sesshoumaru had wanted to point out to the pups they _had_ hurt their mother. He was not interested in seeing it happen again.

Youko just gave a faint smile, "Well, glad you're fine." Then at his next words he just shook his head, "They're just kits." Youko smiled softly, "They're more fox than their siblings. This is normal." He stated waving his hand as if to dismiss it. "I'm going to make sure they went to do their studies." He called over his shoulder before heading back inside.

Sesshoumaru was left to grumble a bit. But eventually headed inside as well. He would give the fox time to check on their pups, and then he'd go talk to them. He was not going to let them get away with hurting their mother.

After Youko checked on the pups and headed off somewhere, Sesshoumaru quietly entered the room. He didn't care his other pups were in there, it was just as well as they heard and learned he did not want any of his pups hurting his mate.

"Ataira, Tiara" he spoke, Sesshoumarus voice was a bit gruff but not 'you're in deep' tone. "This Sesshoumaru does not approve of your rough housing with your mother," he spoke sternly, "you are not to use him as a landing pad without giving due warning." He stated simply. Watching them as their faces fell. They probably hadn't realized they had really hurt their mother.

That said he added, "If it happens again, you will have more punishment than what your mother gave you." Then with that he turned and stepped out of the room.

Once their father left the room Youtaira frowned at her little sisters, "What did you do to mom?" she asked.

Youmaru watched, also curious but since his older sister all ready asked, he just waited for the answer.

Ati and Tia looked guilty, "We were playing taijiya," one started, the other continuing seamlessly, "and our vine came undone on one end, so we ended up swinging into mommy's balcony." The other one grinned for a moment, pure kitsune mischief, "Kit cannonball!" They both giggled before sobering, "musta landed on mommy... Daddy was really mad."

Youtaira frowned, "You two should know better... Why were you playing taijiya anyhow? You were suppose to be here." The older sister crossed her arms. She didn't like learning that her baby sisters hurt their mother. Granted not intentional it still made her upset.

Youmaru watched but sighed, "Its in the past Youtaira, they feel bad enough."

Youtaira raised a brow looking at Youmaru, that wasn't the brother she knew. But she shrugged, "Fine. Now to work, all of you." She scolded before working on her own penmanship.

-End Chapter seven-

As always, reviews are loved!

Taijiya = Demon Slayer (In case you don't remember!)

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kohaku bowed respectfully to the demon lord as he stood on the balcony above the garden, overseeing the demon slayer's visit. "If I may, I would like to speak to you privately, after lunch?"

The dog lord's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the human, before he nodded slightly and turned to resume his office work. He had a feeling he knew what the human meant to ask.

Youko slipped into Sesshoumarus office probably not very long after stretching a bit as he purred, "well hello lover... Super busy?" he asked playfully. Golden eyes watching his mate. So okay, he's been extra frisky lately. Doesn't help every time he's tried to start something one of their kits would interrupt. But right now? Rin was entertaining the slayer boy-although Youko wasn't _that_ comfortable with him being around. Youtaira was keeping her younger sisters occupied. And Youmaru was laying down-he asked him if he was all right Youmaru assured he was just tired.

So that meant Youko should have at _least_ a few hours to have fun with his mate. And he had all intentions to do so. His heat was due soon, that was his guess as to why he was extra frisky these days. But who knows, or even cares? He wanted to have fun with his mate... Was not a crime. He _was_ his mate after all!

Seemingly unaware of his fox's mood, the lord stared a bit blankly at the sheets of paper strewn over his desk, "This Sesshoumaru believes the slayer intends to court and marry Rin."

Youko blinked slowly. Well wasn't that a mood killer. "What?" he asked a bit surprised as he slowly walked over to his mates desk. "Are you serious?" he asked softly.

"Hn... the boy asked to speak with this Sesshoumaru privately after lunch. Kohaku has been growing closer to Rin over the years," he was grudgingly admitting of the human's progress in worming his way into his eldest heart.

Youko stood quietly for a few moments, but eventually asked softly, "Are you going to let him?" he watched his mates face. Not sure if he would or not. While Youko was protective of Rin like she was his own daughter. She was 'grown up' to human standards. He knew Kohaku was strong enough to protect their 'daughter'... But he still wasn't to fond of the idea of anyone courting Rin.

Golden eyes slanted towards the fox, considering his question seriously, "If Rin is agreeable, which this Sesshoumaru believes her to be, then yes. Rin has expressed interest in a family of her own," he sounded almost pained, "human lives are so much shorter than a youkai."

Youko just gave a silent nod. He could understand her wanting her own family. It was the natural order to things. Humans had to do it so much quicker though. He sighed softly and walked around the desk, letting his arms gently go around his mates shoulder giving him a gentle nuzzle. "Then I will support hers and your decision." he whispered softly in his mates ear. Letting him know he had his support. Youko trusted Sesshoumarus decisions. Sesshoumaru didn't do anything on a whim, he always thought them through... So unlike himself.

After a few moments of staying there to comfort his mate he slowly pulled away. "I'm going to check on the kits" he stated softly. Figuring if Sesshoumaru wanted him to stay longer he would say something. Odds were he wouldn't though, he had such a stubborn mate-it was adorable at times... Not that he'd ever let Sesshoumaru know that. Slowly moving around the desk in case Sesshoumaru wanted to stop him he could.

The inu lord considered halting his mate, and getting some... stress relief in, but he really needed to keep track of his paperwork. So he sighed, offering the departing male a half smile before returning to reading through the reports of what villages required more grain, what villages had it to trade... For a demon who did not claim to like humans, he had a few settlements in his Territory provided they did not expand needlessly and provoke the local demons into a blood bath over land disputes.

Youko had given a faint smile back before he quietly slipped out of the room. He leaned back against the door for a moment after he closed his mates office door. He shook his head but moved heading down the hall. Not taking long to find Youtaira entertaining the twins as she was... Youmaru in bed... Rin out in the garden with that hunter boy.

The fox sighed but turned heading down the hall, not sure what to do for the time being, he didn't want to bother his kits any. So, he decided he my as well lay down for awhile. Going to his and Sesshoumarus room, it was there he laid down. Come lunch time he figured someone would wake him.

The door creaked open an hour or so later, and soft feet pattered into the room before pausing and scurrying over to the dresser. Another pause of silence filled the room and Youko's ear twitched as his 'mommy senses' tingled that something was afoot. Before he could react, a shriek of "KIT CANNONBALL!" was heard as two bodies leaped onto the bed from the dresser.

He couldn't move in time and when he was landed on a pained yelp escaped him. But he groaned, "Girls... Why are we waking mommy up this way?" he asked softly, hiding the pain from them. Since he knew they were just playing.

"It's lunch time, mommy!" Yeah! And daddy said to give warning!" They burst out laughing as they dog piled on their mother. Ati petted her mommy's head to make up for the rough landing.

Youko sighed figuring the shout of 'kit cannonball' had been the oh so great 'warning'. He moved though slowly because his back hurt and slowly hugged both his kits. "All right... I'll be down in a minute you two go wash up for lunch." he stated giving both their backsides a gentle swat to get them moving. He didn't even swat them hard enough to make much sound, just enough to get them going.

They both shrieked with laughter before tumbling over each other to reach the door, "Last one to the bath's a rotten sponge!" Ati taunted as Tia yanked on the door to open it, "No fair, you're ahead!"

Youko smiled softly watching his little kits go. He waited until he could no longer hear their retreat before he groaned, a hand rubbing his lower back. Damn his kits were heavy. With a sigh he got up slowly. He was pretty sure he got a knee-if not two- into his lower back. Oh well, he'd survive.

Leaving his room the fox headed downstairs figuring its where his mate would be.

Once he reached the kitchen he noticed Rin and Kohaku all ready at the table talking quietly, so seeing his mate, he gave him a smile and a nod before he joined him at the table, turning his head wondering what was taking those two scamps so long... Youtaira and Youmaru for that matter as well.

Youtaira had seen to her little sisters getting washed up. Sending them off for the dining room she poked her head in her brothers room, and gently shook him awake. She was a bit concerned her little brother was sleeping so much, but she knew if he wanted to share he would. So once he was up she went downstairs with him to the dining room.

Youko smiled as his kits entered and soon took their seats, watching to make sure everything was all right. He noticed how tired Youmaru looked when he entered. Youko glanced to his mate before looking back to his two eldest kits as they took their seats. He wouldn't question him now, possibly later.

Lunch went smoothly. Thankfully nothing took place to stress anyone out.

Youmaru slowly stood once the meal was done and left the room to go to his room once again, he wanted more sleep. That and he didn't have anything he absolutely had to do at the moment.

Youko stood looking to his mate, glancing to Kohaku before he gave a faint nod then left the room, ushering the twins out with him.

Youtaira noticed the 'look' her father gave Kohaku. And she smiled warmly, taking her 'sisters' arm. "C'mon." she purred practically dragging her out not giving her a chance to decline her 'offer' of her coming with her.

Kohaku let his gaze drift to the dog lord. He spoke softly, "I would like your permission to formally court Rin." he stated gently. Giving the reason why he wanted to speak with Sesshoumaru. He had a hunch Sesshoumaru knew why he wished to speak with him. But that didn't mean he shouldn't say the why. After all, if he couldn't face the dog lord and say the why, was he worth it? Exactly.

Sesshoumaru sighed imperceptibly as he scrutinized the human, "This Sesshoumaru is aware. Your suit is accepted, you may return to your sister's village to inform her before you begin your courtship. This Sesshoumaru requires it take place in his lands, and Rin will have the final say." Straight to the point as ever.

Kohaku gave the dog lord a bow, "Hai Lord Sesshoumaru." was given softly. He slowly stood straight once more, "Shall I go now?" He asked softly. If he left right now, he'd probably reach his village at night fall.

The lord nodded, "Say your goodbyes to Rin on your way out, taijiya."

Kohaku gave a nod, "Hai." was released from his lips as he bowed to the dog lord once more before he stood straight once more and quietly left the room. He sought out Rin, so he could speak with her before he departed.

"Kohaku-kun!" Rin chirped with a smile as she straightened up from the table where she had been overseeing Ati's newest lesson.

Kohaku couldn't stop the light smile from reaching his face. "Hello Rin-chan" He bowed lightly to her. "I'm to return to my village." He stated softly, "To inform my sister of Sesshoumarus...terms."

"Oh!" Rin's smiled widened, "Sesshoumaru-tou-sama approved? That's wonderful, Kohaku-kun!"

At her exclamation, the silver fox-dog twins burst into a fit of laughter, "Oooh, Rin's got a suuuuuitor."

Kohaku smiled giving the faintest nods, but at the twins outburst the faintest line of red reached his face. "I must head out Rin-chan, I'll see you on my return." He smiled softly, and deciding to be bold gave her cheek a light peck before he stepped back, bowed once more and quietly left the room. He wanted to get back to his village, get things in order, and hurry back.

The twins burst into a fit of cat calls and laughter at Kohaku's kiss and they pointed at Rin's blushing cheeks with teasing jeers as they ran circles around her, "Rin has a suuuitor, Rin has a suuuitor~"

Youko had over heard and couldn't help but step into the room chuckled a bit, "Girls, that is enough." He purred, "Or are my two kits just jealous of their older sister?" he teased. Purring a bit. He smiled to Rin giving her a nod. He wasn't to thrilled with it being a Taijiya, but if he made Rin happy, then he was happy.

"Mommy!" The twins squealed as they rushed the fox and jumped in the air, aiming for his arms to swing off of them like little monkeys.

Youko chuckled softly, soon pinning his girls against him, purring as he snuggled both of them. "How are your studies going?" he asked smiling warmly at his two little kits.

Ati and Tia exchanged sneaky glances before gracing their mother with broad, foxy grins, "Good~" they sang in unison.

Youko rose a brow. That wasn't to convincing. He cleared his throat and looked up to his 'eldest'. "Rin dear, how are their studies going?" He asked. Holding the two kits against him still so they couldn't get away from him.

Rin graced the fox with a gentle smile, "They've turned all their math sheets into origami so far, Youko-kaa-sama." With one hand, shrouded by her kimono sleeve, she pointed to the row of delicate paper flowers lining the windowsill.

Youko looked over then look to the two kits. "What do you think your father would say?" he asked with a brow raised a bit. Watching his two mischievous kits.

Ati and Tia fluttered their lashes innocently at their mother as they leaned back in his arms, "That the flowers are very pretty!"

Youko sighed but couldn't help a faint chuckle. "Perhaps he _would_ say that, however, he would be very displeased with you not doing your math. You know very well that we have blank paper you could make those flowers with girls."

Ati, or perhaps Tia, giggled mischievously, "But the ink makes nice patterns on the flowers!"

Youko sighed, frowning now, "Girls enough. You need to do your work, all right?"

Quick as a flash, the twins squirmed free of their mother's hold by shedding their outer kimono layer before running off, screaming with laughter, towards the garden, "Tag, mommy's it!"

Youko blinked a few times looking at the empty kimono shells he now hell. Sneaky little cunning vixens. He couldn't help but feel a bit proud of his kits, but a bit annoyed at the same time. But he smiled softly looking to Rin, "Care to join this game?"

Rin laughed softly, raising her sleeved hand to cover her mouth in her lady like manners the tutors forced down her throat, "Of course, Youko-kaa-sama. Ati and Tia are just so full of energy." Her brown eyes sparkled with mirth.

Youko purred smiling and gave a nod, "Then lets" he smiled before he moved out of the room to head outside to the garden. A bit wary about having let his twins get a head start, but he didn't pause, he needed to find them and wrestle them back into their clothes and get them back to that class room. They needed to do the math still after all!

-Time Skip-

It took probably hours to get both the kits back in, in their kimonos and back in the class room. Youko was sore by time it was done. Glad the two kits didn't play many-if any- of their tricks on their bigger sister.

The sore and tired fox slowly sunk into the hot water in the baths letting his eyes close as he let his head rest against the edge. He couldn't believe how much those two little vixens knew all ready.

Youko stayed in the water for awhile longer. The hot water helped soothe the aches, but after awhile he knew he had to get out. He couldn't stay in the water forever. Mostly because Youko Kurama was never to be a prune. And secondly, well-he didn't have a good second reason at the moment.

Standing the fox wrung out his hair a bit. Pulling himself up out of the water, he turned to wring out his tail slightly to try and get some of the excess water off of it.

Sesshoumaru chose that moment to enter the baths and he froze in place as he observed the bruises littering his mate's back. He scowled and a low growl rumbled in his throat before he turned and left to scold his twin pups to not abuse their mother so harshly.

Hearing a growl Youko looked up a bit quickly to find his mate turning. What? Oh his back! He moved quickly following after his mate, not really taking in the fact he was currently in the nude. A hand took hold of his mates arm, "Wait wait.." he stated gently, trying to get his mate to listen to him.

The dog almost pulled away, almost kept walking, it was only the fact that it was his mate that kept him from continuing on, "This Sesshoumaru needs to discipline his pups, fox," he growled in a tightly restrained voice. When he turned to look at his breeder, his expression went completely blank for a split second before crimson overtook his eyes as he turned and pulled the naked fox to his chest before walking him back into the wall, his growl lustful rather than angry.

Youko watched his mate auds slightly splayed, "They were just play...ing..." The look his mate gave him caused his words to pause, and the last part was barely even whispered. When he was pulled to his mate the silver fox shivered. Stepping back on instinct as his mate stepped forward, it didn't take long for his back to touch the wall. The coolness of it helped with the ache of pressing against it caused. Golden eyes watched his mate and a purring started to escape him.

The red eyed demon growled again as he lowered his head to nip his mate's throat, hips thrusting against the pinned fox's groin suggestively.

A soft intake of breath was given. The fox shivered as a soft moan escaped him, his head tilting slightly to give his mate better access to his neck, and then the hips thrust up against his it practically made him mew. Okay he did mew a bit but he would never fess up to it.

The two demons were so absorbed in their hormone filled pre-mating that the wet slapping of approaching feet didn't register as 'incoming interruption' the way it normally would. And so, it is no surprise that when Jaken screamed the inu's name as he barreled down the hall they were thoroughly unprepared for the interruption. "Lord Sesshoumaru, LORD SESSHOUMARU!"

Youko's silvery aud seemed to give the slightest twitch. There was a sound he knew he should of been paying attention to, but he hadn't given it a care. A soft gasp escaped the silver fox as he couldn't stop his back from arching away from the wall to press himself closer to his mate. But soon there was a loud call and the fox froze for a moment. Soon his silver auds pinned back and a vicious snarl escaped him as he turned his head, golden eyes looking for who dared interrupt them _now_.

Sesshoumaru's arms tightened protectively around his naked mate, the material of his sleeves doing much to cover the bare skin of his mate from prying eyes other than his own. He snarled as well, the sound promising death as he turned to face the stupid toad. Jaken, perhaps in a fit of self preservation did not wait for his lord to address him properly, "Youmaru-sama was throwing up, m'lord! This Jaken fears for the young lord's health!"

Youko pressed closer to his mate when he covered him up a bit. Still snarling a bit as he watched the toad. It took a few moments for his words to sink in. They bounced around a bit, is brain insisting he listen to them. When they sunk in he stopped snarling and his auds pinned back... "Youmaru..." he whispered softly, still trying to come down from his...need. When he finally did he paled a bit. He needed to get something on and find out what was wrong with his kit! He turned his head biting his lower lip. Maybe he could dash back to the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru froze, eyes widening as the snarl fell from his face to a mask of blankness. With numb movements he slipped his haori from his shoulders to drape around his naked mate before he turned, stepping on Jaken purposefully to keep those bulbous yellow eyes from seeing his unclothed fox, as he made his way to his son's rooms.

Youko blinked a few times, but gave a faint nod, silently thanking his mate as he tied it shut and was relieved Sesshoumaru stepped on the toad. He would of also if he wasn't barefoot. He didn't want to touch the slimy thing. So side stepping the Jaken-lump on the floor he followed after his mate.

When they finally reached the room Youmaru had gotten himself back into the bed and was laying down once more. He didn't want to move. His head hurt-he didn't even want to think at the moment.

Youko looked at his kit and moved walking into the room, not taking long to get to his side, a hand gently brushed Youmaru's hair back. Giving his kit a soft smile as he looked up at him. His forehead wasn't warm... It's been about a month...since... Youko watched him for a moment longer before he sighed looking up at his mate... "Youmaru is pregnant."

-End Chapter eight-

As always, reviews are loved!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

Youko sighed quietly shutting his mates office door. Trying to ignore his pacing mate as he spoke softly. "This is not Youmaru's, _OR_ Kuronue's fault." He stated a bit sharply. "It happens." He stated bluntly. He left out it was more likely to happen when a fox was in heat. Considering it was Youmaru's first heat he was a bit surprised he did get pregnant. But a pregnancy from one's first heat was not unheard of, it's happened on a few occasions. They were just unlucky enough to be the newest to those 'few occasions'.

Youko sighed softly watching his mate for a moment. "While I don't _blame_ Kuronue, I feel he should be held responsible." He stated softly. As in for the kit he beget. He wouldn't let the bat skip out and leave his kit to raise the little one all by himself. He didn't want that to happen to Youmaru. Looking up to his mate he sighed, "If Kuronue is staying where I told him, I know where he is... I can bring him back here-But you must promise me you wont maul him."

Sesshoumaru seemed to stare at his mate for a while before a growlish huff escaped him. "This Sesshoumaru will not maul the bat if he will take responsibility. If the bat refuses this Sesshoumaru will make him regret that choice."

Youko couldn't help the faint smile that reached his face, "Of course dear" he stated with a soft chuckle. "I'll go fetch him then." He stated gently turning, "I should be back this evening, if not noon tomorrow at the absolute latest." He looked back at his mate and gave a bit of a glare, "And no following me, you need to watch the kits." he stated a bit sharply. "Besides its _my_ old den, the plants there wouldn't know you're not a threat."

After that was said he gave his mate a grin, "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!" Then with a turn he was out the door, silver tail flicking once behind him. He headed for the room his kits would be in, well, except Youmaru who was in bed. He opened the door and smiled softly to his girls.

"Guys, I'll be gone for the evening." He stated gently, looking to Rin he smiled, "Please help Sesshoumaru with the twins?" he whispered softly as he hugged her.

Rin smiled and gave a nod, like he needed to even ask! "Hai Youka-kaa-sama."

Youko smiled and slowly moved from Rin and hugged the twins, "You little vixens, _behave_ I don't want to come home and find out you gave your father a hard time." He stated softly, but sternly.

The kits knew better than to misbehave when their mother wasn't around to protect them from daddy's wrath so they nodded smiling, "okay mommy" they both chimed.

Youko smiled softly, looking to Youtaira he purred and hugged his eldest, "watch over your brother for me." he stated softly.

Youtaira chuckled and gave a nod, "I assumed as much, I have a feeling father will be busy with the... _wonder_ twins." she giggled. She loved her sisters, don't get her wrong.

Youko nodded, "I'll see you guys at lunch tomorrow if not at breakfast."

Then he left the room, then making sure he'd have the seeds he wanted in his hair, he headed off.

Youko hadn't been in to much of a hurry to reach his den. So it was early evening when he arrived. He smiled as the plants swayed and he couldn't help but move to greet each one. "I'll have to get Sesshoumaru to let me take you back with me some time." he purred softly to his dear plants.

Turning his head the silver fox took a deep breath, taking in the scents. Not sure if Kuronue was here right at the second, but his scent was fresh, so at least he listened. "Oi! Kuronue!" He called into the dens entrance. Then waited, not parting from his plants for the time being.

Hearing nothing he sighed. The stupid bat was probably out doing god knows what. With a stretch he headed into the den. Glancing around he smiled a bit. He did miss his dens. Each was slightly different, but they all had the same feel. Probably because they went down into the ground and expanded for probably a good mile or so. He stretched and wandered into the one bedroom that use to be his own.

The silver foxs ears folded back and he growled a bit. That bastard. He either slept in the room or was at least on his bed. He'd have to rip him a new one. He tossed the covers away and sighed. He was exhausted. He got into the habit of taking naps after the kits were born. Didn't help he felt safe here, it was one of his dens. The plants would devour anyone who wasn't known to them.

So despite the bats smell on his bed, he moved and laid down in it sighing softly as he relaxed. Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt. Surely Kuronue would know better then to piss him off and behave if he got here before he woke..

The night air sang in Kuronue's ears and ruffled his hair quite pleasantly as he glided along on silent wings. He had just perpetrated a successful heist of a lovely necklace to make up for the one he ... _returned_ to Kurama. Landing nimbly atop the tree covering the entrance of the fox's den, the bat had no trouble making his way through the foliage and to the hidden door. Kurama's plants knew him, and would never hurt him unless he acted first.

So when the bat made his way inside, he was very much surprised to sniff out his old companion. Oho! Had he left the dog? Hmm? Come to visit his long lost partner and team up once more? Ignoring the voice in his head that told him he was an idiot, Kuronue swaggered into the fox's bedroom to ogle the sleeping figure appreciatively. Just like the old days!

So, of course, he took it as his due to caress his hand along the blanket and drag the edge down to play with the fox's tail. He knew how much Kurama liked that, and, mmm-boy did Kuronue have a taste for fox. Thinking about it gave him a brief flashback of the kitsune's son, and his lecherous grin widened at the ridiculous daydream of a threesome between his two favorite silvers and himself.

A soft purring sound escaped the fox as he moved slightly. Still rather heavy with sleep his sleep-fogged brain didn't remember he wasn't at home, and there was no way it wasn't his mate. A soft purr escaped him, "So you can teach old dogs new tricks" He purred out sleepily. He had tried to get his mate to understand he liked his tail being played with but either Sesshoumaru hadn't cared, or never seemed to really remember and the fox had to constantly bug him for it.

Mildly offended that the fox would dare mistake his touch for a mangy mutt, the bat was not stupid enough, however, to speak and break the illusion. Taking advantage of the vulnerable kitsune's sex drive, he climbed onto the bed and settled himself across Kurama's legs while stroking the silver tail with deft fingers.

The fox was enjoying his tail being messed with, and was actually starting to slip further back into slumber. He was still purring and didn't mind the weight against his legs. If it meant his mate would keep playing with his tail he wouldn't fuss. If he'd been more awake he would of been more confused as to his mates actions, but right now the content sleepy fox didn't care.

Kuronue's hands slid up the fox's back to pull the loose fitting haori off, and as he passed, his sensitive fingers noticed a bit of swelling. Violet eyes gleaming, he pressed down and thrust his hips against Kurama's with a pleased hum. He always knew the fox was a masochist at heart!

A yelp escaped the fox when pressure was applied to his sore back. What the... Sesshoumaru wouldn't... The fox was pulled out of his sleepy daze blinking a few times. Wait... A growl started to escape the fox, "You have five seconds to get off me."

"Five seconds to get off? I know I'm quick, but I can't imagine it'd be very good for you." Kuronue leered as he humped forwards a second time.

A snarl escaped the now seething fox, and claws went for the bats face as he twisted to lash out at him.

Kuronue caught the fox's wrists easily and his leer became a twisted sneer as he crushed the snarling kitsune to the bed, "Not in the mood, lover boy? Such a pity."

Youko snarled trying to twist out of his grip. "Let me go you stupid bat!" He growled glaring up at him.

"What if I'm comfortable like this, you sexy fox?" He countered easily, wings spreading and fanning out to cover the fox in his shadow.

Youko growled, his youki starting to flare as plants started to grow and reach into the room. "Get Off!" He snarled one last warning.

"Or what?" He cooed, malicious glee lighting his face. Oh how he loved to rile the kitsune up!

Youko growled, "OR You'll never get to see your kit." He snapped growling as he was still seething. A bit longer and the plants would be able to reach them.

Kuronue froze. Violet eyes grew so wide one would fear they'd pop right out. "My... what?"

"You heard me you stupid bat" He growled glaring up at him... In the bats moment of shock Youko shoved him off, not caring he landed off the bed and Youko was soon standing above him. Hands on his hips as he glared, "Why the hell do you think I traveled here? _For my health_?"

Kuronue just continued to stare, completely gobsmacked, "But... I ... -What-?"

Youko rolled his eyes. "Do you even know where kits come from you stupid bat?"

Kuronue sputtered some more, but nothing fully coherent. He was just stunned beyond words. What? WHAT?

Youko rolled his eyes, "My kits are smarter than you." He growled a bit but shook his head. "Kits come from sex you stupid bat. Who was someone you had sex that _I_ would know about?" He asked, hoping the bat had enough brain power to put it together now.

The bat's jaw finally closed as he slapped his hand to his face and moaned. "Are you fucking serious, Kurama? I'm too young to be a dad!"

Youko stared at him as if he were crazy. "You're what, 500? 600?" He honestly didn't know how old the bat truly was, 'hey what is your age' is not a question Youkai's really worry about.. "And your options are, come back with me and take your role as father, _or_ my mate will rip you apart into pieces for doing that to his kit and not taking responsibility for it... Your choice really." He stated waving a hand dismissively as if he didn't care which Kuronue chose.

"I'm only in my first thousand..." Kuronue huffed, turning his head away to hide the lie behind it. "But... ugh. I don't particularly fancy becoming shishkabob. I could give this fatherhood thing a try..." He rolled his eyes and looked away, grumbling.

Youko rolled his eyes. "Good, I wouldn't want my mate to have to come here and make a mess of my den." He stated bluntly. He moved, and nudged the bat with a foot. "Get off your ass and out of my room. We leave in the morning, Go sleep."

Kuronue frowned when he was nudged. "I'm going I'm going!" he stated as he got off the floor, brushing off his clothes. "Are you sure I can't just stay here~"

"GET OUT!" Was practically roared out as Youko shoved the bat out of the room.

Kuronue chuckled as he went back to his room. But once there the smile fell. Shit. Kids. Damn.

-End Chapter nine-

As always, reviews are loved!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

The morning was _horrible_. Youko was ready to make Kuronue into a 'shiskabob' as he had called it _himself_. But eventually they were on their way. Youko was grumbling and refused to make any 'pit stops' for whatever damn excuse Kuronue may have.

Once his home came into view Youko relaxed a bit. It was late in the morning, so they definitely missed breakfast, but as he had told his mate, he'd be back before lunch-and he was. Even if it was by just a few hours.

Youko relaxed further once inside and released a sigh. "You are going to see Sesshoumaru, and listen to whatever rules he may have for you." He stated bluntly as he walked down the hall. By this time of day his mate would definitely be up, so he knocked on the office door before opening it, "I'm back." he spoke softly. He probably looked as tired as he felt, but no matter.

Waiting for Kuronue to step in before he shut the door, then leaned back against it so Kuronue couldn't use it as an escape if he suddenly changed his mind.

"If you so much as lay a hand on my pup again." Sesshoumaru growled before Youko shot him a pleading look and the dog snarled before leaning back in his chair to compose himself, "...Your rules are simple, thief."

Kuronue gulped watching the dog demon, a nervous laugh escaped him, "And... those would be...?"

Leveling a stern glare upon the bat, his upper lip curled from his teeth, "You will not endeavor to obtain this Sesshoumaru's property as your own. You will not touch this Sesshoumaru's mate. If my pup asks you do to something, as the father of his child, _you will do it,_ and you will not touch a hair on my pack's head or yours will come off."

Kuronue cleared his throat looking off to a side not able to take the dogs intense...glare. "All right, seems...reasonable enough."

The fox clearing his throat made Kuronue chuckle nervously. " _Perfectly_ Reasonable..."

Youko smirked a bit, then looked to his mate, "If you're good I'll take him to go see Youmaru?"

"Hn." He looked away, and nodded, returning to his paperwork.

Youko smiled, opened the door, let Kuronue out, then stated, "Stay" to the bat before he stepped over to the desk and leaned in giving his mates cheek a soft peck. "Missed you last night" he whispered softly, giving his mate a smile before he turned leaving the room. "Okay, c'mon" he stated to Kuronue.

Kuronue had stayed put, and not wanting to push his luck with the dog demon didn't listen in to what the fox was saying. He heard the whispers, but not was said with those whispers. So when the fox came back he couldn't stop a faint smirk but gave a nod.

Youko glared at the bat, not sure if he wanted to know what that smirk was about, but he shrugged it off and headed down the hall to Youmaru's room. He didn't realize the eyes trailing to his back side.

Kuronue watched as the fox opened the door and he was surprised the lights were off this late in the morning. He stayed put as the fox entered the room.

"Youmaru dear?" Youko called softly as he entered the room, giving a soft smile as he looked over. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly as he knelt by the bed, giving his kit a soft smile.

Youmaru sighed, "Okay I guess." was the soft answer.

Youko smiled apologetically. Before he turned and huffed, motioning the bat over.

Kuronue blinked, but gave a shrug then walked into the room. "Hello beautiful." he stated with a grin.

Youko growled a bit, but forced himself to quiet as he looked to Youmaru. "He's here, to be the father he's suppose to be." he stated gently.

Youmaru would blame the hormones for this later, but he frowned, "Because he wants to, or dad is making him?"

Youko stared at Youmaru not sure what to really answer. "Well... I guess, you could say its... sorta both?" he offered softly. Kuronue was here on his own free will in a sense... Considering he didn't want to be shredded into pieces by Sesshoumaru. So, it all really depended on how you looked at it.

Youmaru frowned and looked from his mother then to the bat, then back to his mother. He growled and just rolled over, facing the wall and not his mother.

Youko sighed, "Youmaru..."

"Leave me alone."

Youko sighed, and slowly stood, stepping past Kuronue he gave a whispered, "good luck..." Then the fox quietly left the room to leave Kuronue and Youmaru to talk. Hopefully his kit would talk to Kuronue.

Kuronue watched as the fox retreated, and shut the door behind him. He sighed softly and turned looking over to the dog-fox in the bed. He slowly walked over, watching him for a moment. "So uhm..." was all he could manage to say.

"When I said _alone_ that meant you to." was stated softly. He tried to make his voice sound angry, but instead it came out sounding hurt.

Kuronue grunted and sat down on the bed, with his back to his apparent breeder, "I didn't ask for this either, kit, but, hey, the kami* are dicks. So let's make the best of it, hm, sexface?"

Youmaru growled a bit... "don't call me that." he stated softly... "I told you before I have a name."

"Pshaw... Youmaru just sounds so stuffy, though, Sexface-kun." Kuronue chuckled, leaning a fraction of his weight upon his pregnant fox's back.

Youmaru growled, and the weight on his back made him attempt to move away from the bat. "Don't call me _that_." he snarled. It was all from his stupid heat this was happening. why he felt sick, miserable, and tired all the damn time!

Youmaru huffed scootching a bit farther away from the bats weight so he could turn and look at him. He frowned, trying to ignore his own watery eyes. "Why did you come here? You know you could of just left the Western lands... Father wouldn't of followed you _that_ far."

"Tch." Kuronue scoffed, "You've heard the saying about a woman scorned? Dogs are bloody persistant, I wouldn't be surprised if he chased me out of Japan." The bat sighed, and looked between his lashes at his breeder. "So, pregnancy, how's that going?"

Youmaru let his eyes close. He might of been right. Turning away again he huffed, "I'm either to tired to move, or to sick to move, so _fucking swell_." If his father even knew he knew of that sort of language he'd probably be in for it. But what one would over hear from the staff wasn't his fault...

Kuronue made a soft sound in his throat, and awkwardly patted Youmaru's shoulder, "So, Sexface-kun, your full name's just too stuffy, got any nicknames? Ooh, I know! How about Hot Stuff?" He cackled a bit, amethyst eyes glowing with mirth.

Youmaru growled but huffed softly. "Mom calls me You." he stated softly. If it kept him from calling him that stupid name, he'd tolerate Kuronue also calling him You.

"You, hm? Naw... How about Maru?" Kuronue cooed, "Saying 'You'... and isn't your sister named Youtaira?" He hedged, a far too kitsune like grin curling his lips.

Youmaru blinked, well he was right on his sister being named Youtaira... But no ones ever called him just Maru before. He shrugged, "Maru is fine I guess." he stated softly. He groaned, "You need to move" he stated softly. Either the bat had to move and let him up, or he'd totally make sure he got sick on his lap.

"Oh?" Turning his head, he caught the slight green tint to Maru's cheeks, and he groaned, shaking his head as he stood and scooped the pregnant hybrid off the bed to his feet to aid him to the privy, "Upset stomach. Doesn't your mother have some mint? Mint leaves are a great help."

Youmaru groaned, but just gave a weak shrug and went to the bathroom, once there he frowned, not wanting him to see him sick, he moved and pulled away form Kuronue and pretty much shut the door on his face. Before he hurried over, and it was there he threw up.. Ugh.. he was so tired of this.

Oh, hello face! It's meee~ Door! Did you miss me? Oh boy I've missed you! Until now, that is! Hee, hee, your kisses tingle!

Kuronue, not very impressed by the mating rituals of doors, huffed and slumped back on the bed, grumbling softly to himself.

Youmaru took a while due to waiting out his stomach. There was nothing left to give but it kept trying anyhow. He was glad he skipped breakfast pretty much. He had drank the tea, and that was probably the only reason he hadn't thrown up sooner... Slowly going to the sink he washed his face, and washed his mouth out real quick to get the taste of bile out. It was after that he finally left the bathroom looking over at the bat slumped on his bed... "sorry about that.." he muttered. He couldn't imagine it having tickled... But he really didn't want anyone watching him throw up.

Youmaru slowly stepped over and sat on the bed beside the bat. He sighed and slowly flopped back against the mattress. "So... Now what?" he asked bluntly, looking at the older bat demon.

"Now ... " Kuronue shrugged, having no experience with pregnant foxes, "some fresh air? Your mother is an earth fox, you'll feel more at home in the garden, kit."

Youmaru sighed, "I suppose so." he stated softly, slowly moving to sit up and a hand pressed to his forehead. Okay laying down, and then sitting up again, what felt quickly, was not a good idea. It made his head swim.

Kuronue huffed a bit in mixed amusement and exasperation as he pulled the fox-dog to his side, If you faint on me, my status as an adopted kitsune gives me the right to draw on your face." He mocked with an air of seriousness that his too-wide grin betrayed.

Youmaru looked at him blinking slowly, "Adopted Kitsune?" he couldn't help but ask in curiosity. Kuronue was obviously a bat demon. So he couldn't help but ask. He huffed softly, "I won't faint."

Kuronue's laugh rumbled low in his chest and the sound traveled pleasantly to Youmaru's ears. "Mm, did you think Kurama was my first experience with kitsune? Nah, when I was kicked out of my colony as a babe, I got adopted by some fox. Makes for great family reunions." He winked.

Youmaru rose a brow but shrugged. "So how did you meet mom anyhow?" He asked curiously as he watched him. He didn't want to pry more onto why he'd been kicked out. If he had wanted to share he was sure he would have.

"That's a secret," Kuronue smirked as he scooped the kit up and leaped out the open window to glide to the garden below, "ask your mother, see if he'll answer." His smirk was positively wicked.

Youmaru let out a surprised yelp was he was scooped up and pretty much whisked out of his room. He blinked a few times once he realized his arms had latched around the bats neck and he forced himself to let go, looking away as a faint line of red dusted his cheeks. "Mom doesn't tell us anything when we ask."

"Mmm, I wonder why that could be," the bat cackled a bit, setting his little lover down amidst the flowers before floating around, pretending to swim through the air as his wings worked subtly.

Youmaru stood quietly watching him for a moment before he huffed turning his head as he looked over to a side. What exactly was he suppose to do out here? He didn't have as good of a control over the plants. He inherited more of his attribute from his father and was a bit further on the poison side.

Turning his head Youmaru looked to Kuronue once more. "Will you stop that? I don't see the point."

"Stop what?" The bat called as he circled once more, "I'm not doing anything." To demonstrate his point, he did a somersault in mid air, tossing a smirk down at the land bound fox.

Youmaru frowned watching him, and not wanting to deal with it turned, and started heading out of the garden. He didn't want to deal with this. He really hadn't wanted to leave his room. He just wanted to crawl back into bed and stay there.

Youmaru entered his home once more and headed back to his room.

Youko crossed his arms and snuck up behind the bat, and spoke loud enough to where he'd hear him even in the air, "That rough huh?"

Kuronue grunted, taking roost in a tree. "You know perfectly well the only hormones I mix with come from sex."

Youko chuckled softly, "well in a way they come from sex. Because a kit is often the after affect of said sex." He chuckled lightly, moving to stand under the tree, leaning against the base. He sighed though glancing up, "Are you all right?" he asked softly and seriously.

"Mmph..."

Youko sighed, looking almost pityingly at the bat for a moment, "Youmaru is not Ayanashi, Kuronue." With that, he stood and made his way back to the garden, knowing that the bat needed to be alone.

It was many hours later, the area was getting to be dark when Youko stepped back out, slowly walking over to the tree Kuronue had been in. "Would you like to come in for dinner?" he called gently as he looked up at the bat.

"Mmph... Guess so." With a sigh, Kuronue dropped from the tree, crossing his arms defensively over his chest before forcibly relaxing himself and smirking cockily.

Youko sighed, "Ya know, you don't have to put up that stupid mask for my benefit." he shook his head, but turned, heading inside leading the way inside. "Do you want to wash up before dinner actually starts?" he asked gently.

"Mmm...baths... baths with foxes are fun." Kuronue leered as he followed in the silver's wake.

Youko rolled his eyes, "I never said _I_ would be in the bath, now did I?"

"Pff.. spoil sport."

Youko chuckled but led him to the bath room. "I'll have one of the staff take what you have to get it cleaned... and bring you something else." he stated as held the door open for the bat. "Don't take to long though, Dinner is in about half an hour from now."

"Pshaw, looks like this take _time_ Kurama!"

Youko rolled his eyes shaking his head a bit as a soft chuckle escaped him. "Just shut up and get your white ass in there." he stated a bit playfully before he turned and left him to his bath letting the door click shut behind him.

About twenty-five minutes later, five until dinner was to be served, Youko knocked gently before opening the door, "Ready to suffer through dinner?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

"Kuraaamaaa," Kuronue whined pitifully as he held up the solid backed top, "those idiots don't know how to accommodate wings."

Youko blinked but smiled a bit, "Well no one here has had wings." He tilted his head to a side thinking for a moment. "Give it here." he stated as he pulled a seed from his hair.

Kuronue grinned at his old partner as he tossed the top half of his outfit over, thankful that the colors were black and purple to keep him separate from the lord's family colors of whites.

Youko caught the fabric as he sat on the bench in the room, growing the seed to a plant in his hand he soon pulled what looked like a needle from it, and giving a yank there was what looked like string on it coming from the plant.

Using the sharp end he cut the fabric with it, then hemmed it out so the wings would have room. Cutting the line with his teeth, he set the needle-spine against the plant-the back end in the hole- The plant eagerly took it back, and soon Youko gave another tug on the same spine and it seemed to be re-threaded for him. repeating the same actions on the other shoulder, he finished with another snap of the line with his teeth, gave the needle back and then reverted the plant back to a seed.

Standing Youko tossed the top back to the bat, "there ya go whiny face." he chuckled, "Now lets go." Fixing the shirt took him maybe two minutes, so they only had a few to get to the dining room.

Youko had given Kuronue only a moment to put the shirt on before he led the way to the dining room. He gave his mate a smile before he glanced to Youmaru's chair and frowned. "I'll be back in a moment." He pulled a chair out, "Here is for you Kuronue." the bat would probably appreciate it was the farthest spot from Sesshoumaru.

Leaving the room he went up to Youmaru's room giving a gentle knock before going into the room. "Youmaru, you should come to dinner..."

Youmaru frowned, "Why? I end up throwing everything anyhow.."

Youko sighed, "If you eat a light amount it shouldn't upset your stomach so much. I had the staff prepare what I was able to keep down." he stated gently.

Youmaru sighed, but slowly sat up and was soon walking down the hall beside his mother.

When they reached the dining room Youmaru wasn't sure if he was to pleased with Kuronue's chair by his but he sat down quietly without complaint.

Youko took his place as well...

The family had their dinner in near silence, only a few questions of their studies were asked. You could feel the tension and Youko did his best to distract his mate from Kuronue at the other end of the table.

Kuronue had a long way to go before Sesshoumaru trusted him even in the slightest.

For Youmaru's, and Kuronue's sake, Youko hoped he would get to that point sooner than later.

-End Chapter ten-

As always, reviews are loved!

Kami = Gods (In case you didn't know!)

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

It was a miserable morning. The skies were dark as the heavens seemed to pour down endlessly. Which made a few inhabitants of the castle miserable. As you all know by know, a good majority of the castles family were plant users. Sun was something they enjoyed and often needed. Youko would often sun bathe on the balcony. So when the weather was so miserable that the balcony had to be shut tight as the rain hammered against the glass panes... Made for unhappy foxes.

The twins were especially bothered, as they could not go out to play. So the staff became bothered as the two kits ran all through the place laughing and playing to entertain themselves the best they could in their home.

Eventually, the twin foxes got an idea and both grinned as they seemed to have gotten it at the same time.

With a turn they were soon sneaking into 'Uncle Kuros' room.

They both giggled and with shared grins jumped "KIT CANNONBALL!" was shouted as they landed on the lump on the bed... Both blinked a few times in surprise to find it was just pillows under the cover.

"Bat Glomp!" Was called out with a laugh and Kuronue who had an arm around both the girls grinning as he pinned them to the bed. "Thought you could sneak in on me eh?" He laughed as he finally let the sulking kits go.

"Momma lets us cannon ball on him!" Ataira huffed pouting just as her sister was.

"That's nice, but I'm not Kurama." he was still chuckling as he stood once more. "What are you rug rats doing up so early anyhow?"

Both the girls grinned, "We usually go play Taijya before breakfast." One stated, but the other continued, "But with it raining we can't!"

Kuronue sighed, but shook his head a hand bushing his black hair back. "Then lets go get you rug rats breakfast then." He stated ushering them off his bed and out into the hall.

The bat followed them to the kitchen and once there made sure they got fed.

The twins were a bit surprised when their brother came in. Lately he'd been skipping breakfast.

Youmaru seemed just as surprised to see them in here this early. But shrugged, and set about getting out what he'd need to make some tea. To only have hands take his own.

Youmaru huffed glaring at the bat, but before he could say anything Kuronue was cutting in, "You go sit I'll make you the tea."

Youmaru frowned, but eventually gave a faint nod feeling to tired to argue. He quietly sat by his sisters and watched the table top.

Kuronue watched the three of them. The twins looked a lot like Kurama. Ha, Kurama was more girl in looks than he'd ever admit. While Youmaru and Youtaira both looked a lot like Sesshoumaru. Kuronue shrugged it off and made the tea like he said he would. He set a cup before Youmaru grinning, "Here ya go Maru." he knew better than to call him sex face with the twins so close by. He'd _never_ hear the end of that if they told Kurama or kami forbid Sesshoumaru!

Kuronue got himself something to eat casually leaning against the wall as he watched the siblings. Youmaru was silently sipping at the tea, while the twins were laughing and playing with their breakfast more than eating it.

Kuronue didn't realize he was smiling but it soon faded and turned into a smirk as he watched a disheveled fox walk in. "Well well, Kurama, sleep well?"

The glare he got had Kuronue slightly regretting his choice of words. He knew he shouldn't try to piss him off to much on a rainy day. But to late the damage done. He just watched the grumbling fox as he went to get some tea.

Youko was up earlier than he wanted to be. He was terribly thirsty, and grabbed a cup of tea since there was some made. Mumbling 'mornings' to his kits before he left the room once more.

Youko had finished his tea before he made it back to his and Sesshoumarus room. He wanted to growl at his _still_ sleeping mate. That dog slept heavier than a rock in a river. With a sigh he set his empty cup on the bedside table then slipped into the bed. His silver auds pinned back as he groaned. He hated the fact his heat was starting to hit. It was a tad on the early side, but that was probably because another fox had been in heat recently.

Youko moved and pretty much wormed his way into his mates arms snuggling up to him as he tried to relax and get some rest. He was tempted to wake his mate and demand some lovings. Having to deal with this all night kept him from getting any sleep.

Youko closed his eyes and squirmed a bit. Maybe getting into his mates arms was not such a good idea. He was starting to feel way to warm again. He bit his lower lip to keep from whining. Dear god since when was Sesshoumaru a damn heater?

Sesshoumaru's chest rose and fell in the even breathing of sleep even as the fox squirmed. Suddenly, the arm draped around the kitsune's back twitched, muscles flexing, and a hand grabbed hold of the horny male's rump, squeezing.

A surprised yip escaped Youko as he opened his eyes again and glanced back a bit, then looked up at his mate. He gulped. Shit, did he wake him?

The hand squeezed a bit tighter before the silver dog's laughter rumbled in his chest, "Feeling a little hot and bothered?"

Youko blinked a few times but huffed a bit letting his head flop against his mates chest. "It's not _my_ fault... it's my heat."

Sesshoumaru rolled, pinning his fox to the bed, "This Sesshoumaru's nose informed him of such this morning, mate."

Youko eeped, looking up at his mate now. He huffed a bit, "If you're trying to insult me..." Now was totally not the time to do that.

The dog's hips thrust against his pinned fox, "Insults make for poor foreplay." He mocked lightly.

Youko shivered a moan escaping him as he panted lightly. "damn right" he muttered softly. His hands moved slipping his mates sleeping Haori open after his hands had untied the sash holding it closed.

Sesshoumaru spent the day 'helping' his mate with his heat. Everyone who even attempted to approach the door learned quickly to dare not open it...

-Time Skip the next day, late in the afternoon-

Youko sat in the dining room sipping at his tea. There was a plate of fruits in front of him, but he wasn't that interested in it right now. His heat was finally over and he was glad. He always disliked how weak and needy his heats made him. At least this time around he had a mate to help him, and he didn't have to try and find a good partner. Granted back in the 'old days' he often had Kuronue help him.

Which was why Youko had trusted Kuronue with helping Youmaru. The bat, as annoying as he could be, at least knew about fox heats.

With a sigh the fox leaned back in his chair just letting himself relax as he pushed thoughts from his mind.

Hearing someone clear their throat Youko looked up at the maid. "Yes?" the fox asked softly.

"Your two youngest pups are outside playing..."

Youko groaned. "Thank you." He stated softly getting up from the table. Didn't he tell them to stay in while it was raining? The temptation to go outside must of gotten to them.

Getting outside the fox growled a bit as one step soon had him drenched. It was basically pouring out here! "Girls!" He called as he looked around for them. He couldn't smell a thing over the rain.

Stepping further out he looked around for them. With a sigh he closed his eyes and reached to the plants with his youki. Finding them he was soon upon them. Arms crossed and frowning. "What did I tell you?" He probably would of looked a lot more menacing if he wasn't completely drenched. "Inside, _now!_ " He stayed put as the kits scampered from their mud... Great now he had to scrub them also! Being out in this weather so soon after his heat... He shook his head, no time to think on that.

Following them inside he frowned at the mess the two dripping kits made. "Mush, to the baths." He stated practically herding them to the bath room. "Go on, get in." He huffed softly, rolling his eyes as his kits got into the water. He knelt by the water to wash them up, to busy wanting to make sure they wouldn't end up sick to think of the fact he was still dripping wet.

"Really girls, I told you to stay inside while it was raining. I _know_ it's been raining since yesterday, but that didn't give you permission to disobey me." He sighed softly.

Ati and Tia huffed, crossing their arms and pouting, "But the mud is fun to squish between our toes!"

Youko sighed, "The ground will still be very muddy _after_ it stops raining." He sighed, gently tilting Atis, or Tias.. he honestly couldn't tell them apart.. head back and gently washed her hair. "Playing in the rain might be fun, but I don't want you two to get sick."

Tia groaned, "Bu-" "No buts!" Youko interrupted sternly and both kits groaned and fell silent. They'd be good _for now._

Youko sighed but shook his head, finishing with his one kits hair, he moved onto the other, when that was done he sighed, "If you're finished getting the mud off of you get out and dry off, get dressed. and _stay inside_ to play." He smirked, "Or I'll have your father give you extra math work."

"Math!" They both made disgusted faces and hurried to do as they were told. At least, that's what Youko assumed until he heard the tell tale inhale of breath and warning shriek of "KIT CANNONBALL!" Before both his still dripping wet daughters tackled him into the bath to 'get clean too, mommy!'

Youko sputtered when he surfaced coughing a bit. Ugh. He wanted to growl but he knew they'd been just playing so he took a deep breath. "Go on, out with you two!" he didn't need them to watch him wash up, it was one thing for a kit to be washed by a parent. His kits had no need to be in here while he washed. Ugh! He was still dressed to. Joy.

The girls tittered and one swam over to peck her mommy on the cheek before they clambered out of the bath and, seeing their mother still in the bath, ran off naked, shrieking with laughter. "Last one to the room's a rotten kappa!"

Youko groaned rubbing his forehead. If he was lucky one of the staff would get them ushered into their room and get them dressed. If they were not dressed by time he got out of here they were seriously going to get more math work...

Moving to sit on the edge to slip his drenched clothing off before sliding back in Youko sighed and leaned back. Maybe relaxing in here for a little bit will do him some good.

Youko didn't know when he fell asleep, his head resting against the edge, but the tired fox wasn't waking any time soon.

Sesshoumaru liked baths. He liked them very much because white hair was hard to keep nice, especially white clothing when living with young kits. Imagine his surprise to find a wet, naked, sleeping fox waiting for him? Shedding his clothing and locking the door behind him, the great dog prowled over to his bath with a wicked grin upon his face.

Youko was unaware to his impending 'attack' as he slept.

Sesshoumaru thoroughly enjoyed himself.

-End Chapter eleven-

As always, reviews are loved!

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

* * *

**I'm a Bad updater ;.;  
**

**Chapter Twelve:**

-Youmaru is about 1 month and 2 Weeks in this chapter (AKA: Kohaku was gone for about 2 Weeks)-

His affairs were finally in order, and everything he had to attend to was properly taken care of. So the young man was headed back to the lord of the Wests' home.

It was there that Kohaku would continue to court Lady Rin.

So when he finally arrived he was a bit relieved. He was tired of running around to get things in order. Then traveling through the large western lands was not his idea of enjoyment. The Taijya never really hunt in the Western lands, as the few settlements that were within the borders were taken care of by the lord of the west.

It was just as well when it came to the demon hunters. The Western lands was one of-if not the-largest land.

Being led into the sitting room, it was there Kohaku waited to be greeted-hopefully by Rin-by one of the inhabitants of this place. He'd settle for being greeted by anyone really, except the dog lord himself. He wasn't necessarily afraid of Sesshoumaru. He just didn't want to say or do the wrong thing in the dog lords presence and be forced to give up on Rin.

He really cared about Rin.

Kuronue entered the room before anyone else, head tilted to a side and he grinned, "So, you're Rin's new man, hm?"

Kohaku turned to face the bat demon. He didn't recognize him from the last time he was here. "And you are?" He asked gently.

Kuronue smirked a bit, "I'm Kuronue." He chuckled, "Youmarus man~" He practically sang out as he soon laughed softly.

Kohaku wasn't sure if he should feel easy around this bat or keep his guard up.

But luckily for him Rin soon was in the room and he smiled when he was hugged, and he hugged her back.

"Rin is so happy Kohaku returned so quickly!" She hadn't expected him to be so fast taking care of things.

"Hai, Rin." Kohaku smiled gently, "I wanted to return as quickly as I could..." He had honestly thought he took to long, and here she thought he returned quickly?

When they parted, Kohaku gave Rin a warm smile as she smiled back.

"Kuro-nii hasn't bothered Kohaku-san has he?" She asked grinning in the way she learned from her Youko-kaa-sama.

Kuronue sputtered but soon chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it~"

Rin gave the bat a knowing look as she clasped Kohaku's hand in hers, "Come on, let's go to the garden, Kohaku-kun!"

Kohaku smiled a bit giving a nod, "Hai Rin-chan" he stated warmly, ready to go with her. He gave the bat a glance, but brushed it back as he let his attention go back to Rin as he followed her out to the garden.

The instant the pair passed the threshold and took their first steps onto the garden path, there was a rustle from above before a pair of identical voices shrieked; "KIT CANNONBALL!" and that same pair of identical twins vaulted off the roof, right for their Rin-nee-sama and Kohaku-nii-kun.

Kohaku, honed from years of battling demons, turned on a dime and caught the little vixens in mid air, tucking them under each arm and propping them on his hips as he laughed tauntingly. "Too slow, little ones."

Ati and Tia both gave pouts, "No fair!" they both wailed as they squirmed a bit wanting to be set down and not held by their captor since it was no fun this way!

Kohaku chuckled, looking to Rin for an answer, "Let them go, or hold them hostage, Rin-chan?"

Rin lifted a hand to cover her lips as she giggled. "Rin doesn't know Kohaku-kun." she stated playfully watching the squirming twins. "It would keep them out of trouble if we kept them." She giggled more.

Kohaku grinned back at his hopefully-to-be-wife, and propped the little kits more comfortably in his arms, "Hear that, girls? You're now prisoners of war, only to be released upon the condition of having lunch."

Both groaned knowing they wouldn't get out of the older boys arms. Both sulked for a moment, then both started to grin, "Are you sure you have us?" They asked grinning innocently as vines from the garden they were in latched onto Kohaku.

Kohaku stared at them blankly for a moment, before he laughed, "Playing taijiya with a taijiya? And here I thought I taught you better than that." His tone was teasing as he kicked his boots against the path a certain way, and the blades hidden against his calves sprang out, severing the plants as he leaped away, landing on top of one of the well placed benches.

Both sisters laughed and basically squealed with delight as they got to watch him react. They were both giggling madly even though he still had a hold of them and they were not on one of the benches around the garden. "Do it again!" They squealed in delight, getting more plants to grab him.

Kohaku flashed Rin a reassuring, and somewhat cocky, smile as he spun on one heel to slice the approaching vines with his leg blade, doing a backwards flip to land next to the human girl, his sharp eyes on watch for more approaching plant life. His hold on the twins never wavered.

The girls were giggling madly and practically bouncing in Kohakus arms, but that stopped when plants they were _not_ controlling sprung to life to grab Kohaku. They were not their harmless vines. These had thorns.

Kohaku's eyes widened and he nearly cursed as he tried frantically to leap aside, leading the vines away from Rin while holding protectively to the kits. His almond gaze flicked about apprehensively as he shuffled both twins to one arm and extended his wrist blade to help protect himself as well as the twins if necessary.

During his scans what Kohaku found was a very pissed off fox. Silver hair seemed lifted and moved by a non existent breeze, along with a faint greenish glow around him. Looking at the foxs eyes, all that was seen was a solid green where there was once gold. A hand moved as a plant sprung up behind Kohaku, a foul-smelling liquid dripping from its maw.

The twins trembled, afraid as they could feel the amount of power, and knowing just what plant was behind Kohaku. The kits didn't understand what was wrong with their mother.

Kohaku cursed full out as he tensed and swung his blade, releasing the catch at the last second as he sprang forwards to avoid what he knew to be acidic sap. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Pissing off an earth fox in a garden was the most... Vaulting himself into a front flip, using his now free hand to give himself an extra push, he spared a glance at Rin, relieved the plant life was not attacking her. How was he supposed to calm the ancient silver without letting the kits get hurt?

Both of the twins whimpered, trembling a bit, they'd never seen their mother angry, and were wishing they still hadn't. Their mother was scary so angry.

Rin had taken a slow step back seeing her Youko-kaa-sama in such a state. Slowly moving back to not get any attention on her, soon as she could she went inside to find Sesshoumaru-sama.

Youko slowly stepped forward, the fox paused at where vines from the girls laid in pieces from their 'play'. The foxs green eyes slowly lifted from the poor plant up to where the boy went. A low growl escaped him and soon the tree behind where Kohaku stood on the Garden wall started to move. The branches moved shuttering as the old tree took a moment to get started.

Kohaku grimaced as he realized he still wasn't safe. Taking a chance, he bolted along the wall, intent on leaping on another tree branch to reach the roof where he could make his escape from there.

While the tree could not make much chase-Youko would not force it to uproot itself he would never bring a tree to harm itself in that manner-Youko made chase in its stead. The agile and quite angry fox followed after his 'prey'.

The girls both squealed, "Kohaku-kun!" the twins flinched as the plant came towards them. The maw open and ready to clam down on Kohakus legs as he attempted to run.

Just then, a black blur shot from the sky and rammed into Kohaku from the side, throwing the boy over his shoulder and wrapping secure arms around the trio's legs to ensure no one fell as he climbed swiftly back into the sky on somewhat straining wings. Kuronue cursed as he watched the enraged fox, taking note of the desecrated vines littering the path. He'd seen this before, Kurama had an almost too deep connection with his plants, and the children's game had gone horribly wrong.

Youko growled staring at the now air-born 'prey'. He'd take down anything he needed to to ensure his plants wouldn't be in any more pain. Leaping up the fox landed on the wall that surrounded the garden, moving a hand as he dropped a seed to the ground quite the ways below him. This was one seed he didn't have in the garden. Sesshoumaru had yet to see him grow it either. Slim chance Kuronue might remember it from the past.

The plant that started to grow ripped up the ground as it quickly grew in size. It was built much like a tree, but had flexibility like a vine. The 'top' was much like a venus fly trap. The large maw opened to emit a smog. It was tinged in purple, and when it touched anything non-plant it made it weaken and slowly crumble.

The lord of the castle finally made his way out after Rin had explained to him what was going on and the dog lord was very displeased to find the state of the garden. And most of all-the state of his mate. He looked up, first seeing the bat and growled. If he caused this he was going to be ripped apart. He was to angry over the whole situation to realize said bat was holding onto someone-or rather someones.

The twins moved gasping as they looked down a bit, then looked to Kuro-nii. "Kuro-nii!" they both shouted in unison glad he was there. "Why's mommy so mad?" Ati asked softly. Tia frowned, "Is it because of what we did?" her voice was soft and you could tell she was feeling scared.

Fortunately for Kuronue, and especially so for his cargo, he did remember this plant, and he angled his body to catch the updraft he sensed coming so that he could raise himself higher still. He was faintly worried the thinner air would be bad for the kits, and the human, but safety came first. "Your mother's not himself right now, girls." Kuronue tried to soothe them, having no need for crying children in his ears while a few hundred feet above the ground. His keen eyes caught a glimpse of the dog lord and he grimaced, the damned mutt better calm his mate down before that thing stated spitting poisonous thorns!

Sesshoumaru seemed to notice the bat holding-his pups. With a growl he rushed forward as the plant was still growing. He decided to go at the base. He didn't want to go at the top with what looked like a mouth on it. With it facing away from him-Youko as well-he went unnoticed.

His hand began to glow a poisonous green, and he brought two fingers together as an arc of light shot forth and severed the monstrosity at its base. The whip coiled back around Sesshoumaru in preparation to defend himself should his crazed mate attack him as well.

Youko turned quickly a snarl ripping from his throat as his poor plant toppled forward from having its base destroyed. The fox decided to ignore the ones in the air-as they were currently leaving the plants well enough alone- and lashed out at the demon behind his poor plant. Rose whip was in hand as he lashed out with it in his approach.

Sesshoumaru snarled as his acid whip shot out and tore through his mate's plant made one, splitting the thorny vine in two right down the middle. He was getting well and truly fed up with this whole situation.

Kuronue, taking advantage of the distracted fox, heaved a sigh of relief as he angled himself to land and set his cargo down near the two headed dragon he had met once on Rin's urgings, damned if he could remember the name, however. "Stay," he growled as he shot back into the air, knowing from experience the only sure way to calm a raging fox.

The kits only gave Kuronue a nod, knowing to listen. Both seemed to cling to Kohaku as if he were some sort of life line.

Youko snarled leaping back a deep growl escaping him as plants seemed to spring from the ground at Sesshoumarus feet, vines with long pointed thorns trying to get a hold of the dog demon.

While Sesshoumaru dealt with the fox's harmful intentions, Kuronue zeroed in from behind, and, taking his chance, pulled the same maneuver he used to whisk Kohaku and the twins to safety. He knew that taking Kurama into the air, specifically off the ground, broke his immediate connection with the plants, and would give him a chance to calm down provided Kuronue wasn't forced to drop him.

The fox struggled against his captor growling as he squirmed. But the way he was held kept him from getting anywhere. It took a few moments, but slowly the seething fox settled down. The use of all that power and the emotions he went through had the fox blacking out shortly after coming 'out' of his enraged state going limp in the bats arms.

Once the fox went limp in his arms, Kuronue landed, and, seeing the look on Sesshoumaru's face, practically threw the fox at him before bolting into the woods. He'd try coming back in a day or three when the lord wasn't looking at him like he was about to tear off his wings.

On his way through, he stopped briefly to inform Kohaku and the twins that it was safe to come out. For them, anyways.

The twins moved from Kohaku to both take one of Kuronue's hands. "Thank you!" They both said at once looking up at the older bat demon. "Is mommy okay?" Ati asked gently looking up at him.

"He's sleeping," Kuronue quipped, "run along now, kits, your father's waiting." Giving the human a look, he shrugged, waved, and bolted back into the trees like the dogs of hell were on his heels.

The twins-although confused-knew better than to keep their father waiting. Ataira took Kohakus hand and pulled him along with them. They knew they had explaining to do. And the twins knew they were at fault and not Kohaku. They just had to make daddy see that.

Once inside, the twins explained to their father that they'd been playing, and Kohaku had gotten away from their vines and they wanted to see him do it once more, and shortly after that their mother was out there.

So the twins kept Kohaku from being at fault, but their father was still not very pleased. They promised though to never play with the plants like that for fun.

-End Chapter twelve-

As always, reviews are loved!

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

-Time Skip Approximately 3 months [Youmaru is approx 4 months and 2 weeks along]-

To Kuronues delight, Sesshoumaru seemed to be brooding over something-that was not him for once. The bat was curious to know what it was. He very _badly_ wanted to know what had the dogs furr all ruffled and out of place-figuratively.

That answer came when one of the staff let a group of people in.

Kuronue watched in interest from his 'hiding' spot on the upper floor looking down from the stair well. Kurama led in some pregnant woman to the living area chatting away with her. There was a fox who Youtaira quickly swept off with-probably to the garden.

Hell, even Youmaru had greeted the group, and went to the kitchen with the white haired guy in red. He was demon-but not completely if his smell was a hint. Kuronue was surprised. How the hell did Kurama know a Human, and a Hanyou? Granted, he could understand knowing a fox-Kurama was a fox after all.

The bat tilted his head, and smirked a bit. Well, why not be nosy and butt in?

Kagome groaned as she rubbed at her back, "How do you manage, Kurama? My feet are killing me." The miko was positively glowing with her pregnancy, about five months along, give or take.

Youko smiled softly, and moved the table putting a cushion on it and put her feet up on it. "It wasn't easy" he stated with a soft chuckle, "Well maybe for me it was" he stated playfully purring a bit as he sat beside her. "honestly I slept a lot."

Kagome sighed as she reclined back to be more comfortable, "This'll be our first, not that Inu wasn't trying earlier, the horny dog. Kami forbid I have twins my first try! Ugh..." she sighed after a moment, shoulders slumping, face buried in her hands, "I miss my mother." Clearly she was having some mood swings.

Youko could only smile softly, he understood all to well. He chuckled a bit though, "I bet that libido comes from their fathers side then." He chuckled softly. But when she spoke again he sighed but offered a gentle smile, "You've never really told me about your mother little miko, but for you to miss her so much, she must of been wonderful." he admitted softly. The smile on his face was a bit forced to stay there. Mothers were always a touchy subject for him.

It was then Kuronue sort of flopped his arms onto the back of the couch between the two while grinning, knowing Kurama needed a subject change anyhow. "Well Hello there beautiful" He gave a charming smile, "Why Kurama, you never told me you had any pretty friends!"

Kagome sniffed a bit as she looked up at the bat, giving a watery giggle. "Oh, you can't possibly mean me! I'm all fat and weepy."

Youko would never openly thank the bat for the interruption but his smile was a little less forced.

Kuronue chuckled but gave an expression of mock shock, "What? how can you say that! You're just glowing with a natural beauty! Why it's so much I might have to avoid you before I go blind from all this beauty you're bestowing on me!"

Kagome lightly swatted the bat's arm as she laughed again, "Yeah, keep talking! I'm Kagome, by the way, I don't think I caught your name..?"

Kuronue grinned and rubbed at his arm as if it had really hurt. "Why Kurama! Shame on you for not telling her about me!" he gave the fox a glance before he looked back to her smiling. "Kuronue, at your service lovely lady." He stated grinning lightly.

Youko shook his head, smiling a bit. "Why would I have told her about such a perverted bat?" He chuckled softly. "reminds me of your monk friend to be honest, eh Kagome?" He smiled warmly, but chuckled, "Well not quite..." Kuronue at least didn't ask everyone to bare him a child!

"Does he ask every woman he meets to bare his child, too?" Kagome asked slyly, an amused look on her face as she glanced under her lashes back at the silver kitsune.

Youko chuckled softly, "That would be the not quite part."

Kuronue chuckled shaking his head, "I don't want a bunch of little mes running around. It'd make me less unique!" he chuckled softly grinning a bit. "But anyways, I do need to check on the one with my little me~ Ciao~"

Kagome's eyes widened as she recalled Youmaru looked... "Really, Kurama? Oh kami. Grandchildren so soon..."

Youko smiled a bit, it was a tad sad, but it was a smile none the less. "Youmaru went into heat, and Kuronue helped him." He stated softly. "The child was unexpected, but whats done is done." He smiled gently.

-Scene Change-

Youmaru sat at the table across sipping at some tea, Inuyasha had his own cup. He glanced up at the hanyou before he asked gently, "you a dad huh?" he asked softly. He was a bit surprised, yet not at the same time. He knew it'd only been a matter of time with how much Inuyasha cared about Kagome.

The hanyou's ears twitched, flatted, then righted themselves, pricking forwards towards his nephew, "Yeah, guess I am." His gaze turned rather shrewd. "what's that stink on ya, huh? Smells awfully like-"

"a bat." Kuronue interrupted smugly as he sauntered into the room.

Youmaru would of answered, but Kuronue came into the room before he could comment more on it. He frowned a bit. Youmaru then smirked a bit, "Inuyasha, this is Kuronue... Kuronue, Inuyasha." He stated simply. He'd know it'd be a bit of an insult, as you introduced the less important person to the more important person first.

The hanyou huffed a bit of laughter at catching that, despite his brashness, and general 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' air, Kagome had been tutoring the village kids and he'd listened in every now and then. "So you're the father of the runt's pup, huh? And here I thought he had better taste in men than that." he teased lightly.

Youmaru only gave a light frown. "I'm not a runt." He stated softly. Heck, he was just about as tall as his father. He decided to ignore the last part. He didn't really choose Kuronue, it just sort of happened.

Kuronue smirked and gave the hanyou a wicked grin, "You my furry eared friend, are probably just jealous it wasn't you~"

Inuyasha froze dead, the blood draining from his face, "You sick _bastard_ , I did not need that image in my head!" Inuyasha roared as he leapt to his feet, intent on tearing the bat a new one for implying such a disgusting thing.

Kuronue only let out a laugh grinning as he put his hands up teetering back and forth from his heels to his toes. "Whoa whoa whoa buddy! Take it easy. You asked for it anyhow with your comment! After all, There's nothing wrong with me." He grinned lightly.

Youmaru growled, sick of this, "Inuyasha, sit down... Kuronue..." He looked over calmly and a deep growl escaped him, "Get out."

Kuronue blinked a few times and rolled his eyes, "I'm going I'm going~" He waved over his shoulder as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Youmaru looked to Inuyasha once more. "He doesn't have a filter between his brain and his mouth... And his brain isn't even that good, I apologize for him."

Inuyasha huffed a bit, but sat down again, planting his chin on his fists, "Yeah, well, 's long as he treats ya okay, that's all that matters, runt."

Youmaru blinked, but gave a faint shrug. "It's not like I really picked him." he muttered softly, not knowing the bat was around the corner. Youmaru sighed softly shaking his head as he looked down at his cup of tea. "Mother trusted him to help me out when I needed it."

"Keh... Well, yer mom loves ya, so the bat can't be that bad, I guess." Inuyasha looked away, unable to meet his nephew's eyes for a moment. He wasn't good with this touchy feely crap.

Youmaru blinked but sighed the faintest line of a smile, "Yes, I suppose your right. Neither of them will tell me how they met though."

Inuyasha huffed, amused, "Like that's any surprise, runt? Demons that old, they got their secrets. Even if it's somethin' simple, they want to keep it. Greedy fucks."

Youmaru couldn't help but ask, "you have a guess on how old they are?" Youmaru didn't even know how old his father was let alone his mother or Kuronue for that matter.

Inuyasha smirked, eyes gleaming, "Oh, I know all right. I may not be a full demon, but my nose knows certain things..."

Youmaru watched him for a moment, "And... will you tell me?" he asked a bit bluntly.

The hanyou pondered this, toying with the idea of teasing his nephew some more, especially considering he knew the bat was eavesdropping.

Youmaru seemed to stare at his uncle for a while longer before he sighed looking down. "Figures." he muttered softly. Maybe he shouldn't worry about it.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Well, the bat's at least a thousand." He offered offhandedly.

Youmaru blinked looking up at Inuyasha surprised. "say...what?" the dog-fox was a bit stunned by this bit of news. If he was a thousand... Just how old was his mother? Were they the same age? He was silent for the moment as he looked down at the table.

Inuyasha chuckled lowly as he heard the bat grind his teeth in frustration at having his age revealed, and leave. Serves him right, the bastard. "Ya see, they think they're all high and mighty, with their oh-so-powerful sense of smell and that bull, but ya learn certain things to pick up on. They might not think it, but you can tell how old they are by certain stuff..."

The conversation trailed off as the sullen bat decided to go play 'chaperone' to the two fox kits in the garden instead. That'd be more fun anyhow.

-Scene change-

Youtaira smiled softly as she sat on the bench that was by the roses in the garden. "So what have you been doing for fun these days? It's been awhile since I last got a letter from you."

The dog-vixen smiled warmly as she listened to Shippo explain about the glasses Kagome had been holding for the kids of their village. She was interested to learn what the fox-boy had been up to.

But after awhile, she must admit, she got bored just listening so she grinned cattishly and leaned in giving him a soft peck on his lips to shut him up before she stood. "Why don't we play some sort of game?" she asked with a purr as she looked at him wondering how long it'd take for him to become unstunned.

"A game?" Shippo hummed, emerald eyes lighting from within as he jumped to his feet, tail wagging as he eyed the vixen with a heated look.

"I like games, Youtaira," he cooed, voice dropping in pitch to be a low rumble as he began to circle the lovely hybrid.

Youtaira chuckled purring a bit even as he circled her, "Then why don't you~" She leaned forward a bit, "Try to catch me?" She asked before she leapt back and off to a side with a laugh.

Shippo's laugh echoed around the garden as he fell to all fours, leaping after her and growling playfully like the animal he was. His form rippled for a split second, showing ginger fur and a vulpine face, before Shippo's humanoid shape reasserted itself.

Youtaira was surprised to see the shift she never once saw her mother shift at all, and she could only grin and moved into the garden, weaving between plants.

She only stopped with a yelp as she ran into something-or rather someone.

Kuronue sat up rubbing his head, "Whats the rush little fox?" He muttered watching her.

The bat was left in stunned silence as she only laughed got up and ran around him. He tilted his head, what the he- His thoughts paused as he turned. Oh crap, he moved to keep from getting ran over again.

Shippo cackled as he jumped over the bat, making sure to slap him in the head with his bushy tail as he raced after the fleeing girl, "Run, run, run, as fast as you can~" he chanted in sing song, "I'll still catch you, I'm the gingerbread man!"

Kagome had shared some very interesting stories from her childhood with him and the other villagers, and he'd written down some of them to Youtaira in his letters.

Youtaira laughed with glee enjoying the game of 'catch'.

Kuronue sat there watching them run off and huffed. He was so not going after them. Standing he brushed off his pants from having hit the ground. Stupid fox tails. He let a hand go through his hair as he shook his head. Maybe he should go bother Kurama again...

With a sigh Kuronue decided to not go bother Kurama. He knew the fox wanted time with his friend. Although the bat was a bit annoyed the fox had friends other than him-He was awesome! The fox shouldn't need other friends!

But with a shake of his head he decided to walk around the place. To stay in the fresh air. The faint smell of rain was still heavy around the place since it let up only the day before.

The bat let his wings stretch out before folding against his back neatly as he walked. He usually flew everywhere, but eh, he'd blame the ground-bound dog/fox family he'd been with. Walking was just fine these days. After all it's not like he had to bolt for his life at different sounds around here. Kuronue would never openly admit it but he sort of liked having been 'pulled' into this whole family thing.

He paused in his steps when he heard giggling. That sounded like Kurama's youngest little vixens.

Sneaking forward the bat silently crept closer to the sounds and blinked when he had them in view... What... What were they doing? He decided to just watch.

Ati hummed cheerily as she scooped the mud up and started patting it and rolling it into a circle while Tia picked up the mud spheres and pushed her thumbs into it to start making a cylinder. Once she was happy with the shape, her fingertips glowed green and the mud crackled as it dried.

Tia seemed to purr as she giggled, "Maybe we could put plants in them to make them prettier!" After all they both knew how much mommy loved plants!

Ati nodded emphatically, "Flowers! And leaves. Leaves are pretty." The little vixen bared her white teeth in a wicked grin as she rolled another mud ball, setting it to the side for her twin.

Tia hummed happily getting some flowers and leaves and started putting them into the wet mud before she was happy and green glowing fingers dried it out. Grinning, "Isn't it great Ati?" She asked excitedly.

"Mhm! Mommy will love them!"

Kuronue couldn't help but stare. Trust a kitsune to think of making mud cups by using their inherit poison from their sire's side to dry the make shift clay.

Tia giggled smiling as she hummed a bit decorating the next one. "Maybe we should make plain ones for daddy?"

Kuronue decided to step out of hiding grinning down at the little vixens, "You should make Sake cups." he chuckled, "They'll be easier to use." he smirked at the two twins who seemed to stare up at him for a few moments before exchanging glances then both grinned and nodded. It would be easier to decorate little bowl-cups than cup-cups!

Kuronue chuckled as they went to work on the new shapes and he shook his head, "Make sure you're done and washed up before dinner or your mother may get upset" he called over his shoulder before he headed off again, not needing to hang around since those kits would probably suck him into helping-and he had no intention of letting himself get muddy.

Making his way back inside he sighed pausing there for a moment. He wasn't use to finding someone around the place no matter where he went. He was use to his solitude. Even though he'd never really admit it he didn't mind having everyone around. It was a change, but it wasn't all that bad. Just a bit over whelming at times.

Passing the kitchen he glanced in to find Youmaru and Inuyasha still there. He didn't bother listening in as he passed by, and slapping a grin on his face he literally hopped over the couch and plopped himself between Kurama and Kagome. Grinning like a cat that got the canary and still got milk from its owner. He was sort of sitting on Kurama's lap, since he didn't want to hurt the pregnant woman. "Missed me~?" he asked playfully.

Youko grunted and slid further away to get the bat off his lap-even though Kuronue was only half on it he didn't want him there. "Oh.. of _course_."

Kagome giggled behind her hand as she gestured towards the little table littered with small snacks, "Care to join us for our pre-dinner meal, Kuronue-kun?"

Kuronue gave Kurama a grin then looked to Kagome and smiled warmly, "Why thank you lovely lady, I'd be delighted~" He smiled warmly, tilting his head he had to ask, "So~...How did you meet Kurama?" Kuronue quietly picked up something to munch on, hey he was hungry.

"Oh, well..." Kagome hummed in thought, wondering how much Kuronue knew of her, "I was in a sticky situation, and he helped me out."

Kuronue rose a brow and glanced to Kurama, "Aw fox, have you rubbed off on her? That was obviously vague."

Youko chuckled shaking his head, "Its up to her if she wants to share or not with you silly bat."

Kuronue gave a pout before he chuckled, "fine fine~ I won't press it for now." He smiled softly, "Although.. Kagome all sticky is a nice mental im-hck"

Kuronue glared at the fox who had slapped the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"You damn well know. She has a mate you stupid bat." Youko replied with a slight glare, but he was smirking.

Kuronue grumbled rubbing the back of his head as if it had really hurt. "Kurama's so violent! That dog mate of yours has rubbed off on you."

Youko huffed, but decided to ignore his statement, and gave Kagome a smile, "just ignore him, eventually he'll either figure out to shut up or wander off to bug someone else." He stated softly.

Kuronue gave a look of shock. "How cruel have you become Kurama!?" He soon chuckled shaking his head. One leg crossed over the other. "So~ What do you two hens want to cluck about? I'm bored~"

Kagome hid another smile behind her hand, eyes crinkling, "And here I thought -my- dog was the violent one, Kurama." Looking to Kuronue, her head tilted to the side, "I haven't seen many bat demons, and they were all in a colony. I didn't think bats were loners..?"

"What, and miss the company of my little fox here?" Kuronue laughed it off as he attached himself to Kurama, draping his arms around the kitsune's shoulders.

Youko groaned, "Get off of me ya over grown leech." He stated while attempting to shove Kuronue away as he scootched a bit further away to get more distance between him and the bat.

Kuronue only gave a laugh but let himself get detached from Kurama. He then gave Kagome a grin as he leaned towards her a bit, "So, if you don't mind my asking, Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" he asked curious, just something to fill the silence with, he really didn't care, but meh.

Kagome hummed in thought as she rested a hand on her stomach, "Well... I dunno. I don't think Inuyasha would know how to raise a girl, but I've already had experience with a boy from Shippo. I guess I want a daughter first." A somewhat evil expression lit her face, "or all girls, that would be nice. The poor boys, outnumbered."

Kuronue chuckled softly, "then perhaps you should mimic what foxy here did, after all three of his four have been girls~"

Youko rose a brow, "I didn't do anything special that I didn't do when I carried Youmaru Kuronue, it doesn't work that way."

Kagome winked slyly at Kurama, "At least, that's what we let the men believe."

Youko blinked a few times, well he honestly hadn't done anything different but chuckled softly. "The only difference I had noticed was Youmaru beat me up more." He stated with a soft chuckle. Even the twins hadn't kicked him as much as Youmaru had.

Kuronue chuckled softly but leaned back a bit more into the couch. "So... uhm." he paused for a moment, he really didn't know what to talk to these two about. Before when it was just him and Kurama, they would talk about their next heist. Where they were going to hit, who, and what they were after. But here and now, Kuronue that was not a subject of choice. Kurama's mate would probably kill the fox for even thinking about taking up thieving again. As entertaining that might be, the bat knew better.

Youko rose a brow watching Kuronue, not sure what was going through that head of his. But he smiled a bit, "Well, Kagome, why don't you tell me more about this... School set up you have for the children in your village?" he asked curiously.

Kuronue groaned, "I'm out!" he stood and left the room. No way he was listening to anything learning related. It was dull and boring to hell. Retreating from the room he didn't catch Kurama's smirk.

Kuronue wandered the halls for a bit, before boredom brought him back to the kitchen. He poked his head around the corner and nearly groaned. They were still here. Granted they didn't seem to be saying much. But the bat shrugged and entered the kitchen going over to get some tea. He held the cup and glanced over to the two. Inuyasha seemed to have been watching him, but was making it look like he wasn't. While Youmaru was not even paying him much mind.

But what the bat noticed was that Youmaru was rubbing his side. Was he all right? The bat couldn't help but wonder, but he knew better than to ask. Not wanting to anger Youmaru, or get that half-demon spit-fire wanting to maul him again.

Not like Youmaru would ever tell him. With a shake of his head Kuronue left the room with his tea.

-End Chapter thirteen-

As always, reviews are loved!

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

I FAIL! Holiday's ate me and I got a new laptop and it took me forever to get the password remembered for I'm brain special... Sooo Here we go let's get this puppy finished!

-This is a Time skip to Youmaru being 6 months along-

A soft groan escaped the young dog-fox. Youmaru never really liked mornings and since being pregnant made his loathing of mornings worse. But at least he no longer got sick in the morning like he use to.

Youmaru never opened his eyes even though he was awake, and he just snuggled a bit closer to the bat demon he was sharing the bed with. Just like his mother, he got a bit...frisky...during his pregnancy. The bat had been more than happy to help. At first Youmaru had pushed him back, but the bat had proved time and time again he was there to stay and help.

Youmaru couldn't help but like it. Couldn't help but like the bat. He didn't think Kuronue would ever be serious about him, but for the time being it was nice to pretend. Even if deep down he knew he'd be in for heartache later.

With a sigh he slowly let go of the bat so he could get up. He needed to get moving or he never would.

Youmaru headed to the small bathroom attached to his room where he took care of his morning routine. But deciding he wanted a bath, rather than a quick wash up, he went back into his room, not taking note if Kuronue was up yet or not, and got something clean to wear.

Kuronue decided he'd like a nice bath, too, after cracking an eye open and spotting his breeder puttering about for his clothes. He'd let the hybrid think he was alone for a few minutes before he struck.

Youmaru left his room and headed for the bath room. Finding no one in there he sighed, good, he wasn't to fond of anyone seeing his swollen stomach. Slipping out of his sleeping yukata the dog-fox slipped into the hot water with a sigh.

Youmaru set to washing his hair first before he would worry about anything else since white hair was a bit of a bitch to keep clean. He rinsed it well after wards before he relaxed for a moment more, before his hand reached for the soap so he could wash up.

Another hand met his, how the bloody hell did the bat get into the room without his noticing?! It was clearly Kuronue, because his scent filtered into the steamy room and the male's low chuckle sent shivers down Youmaru's spine, "Allow me, Sex Face."

Youmaru growled a bit, "I keep telling you to not call me that" he stated a bit sharply, but he let Kuronue take the soap, not up to arguing with the bat over it, since in truth he didn't mind.

"I can't help it," Kuronue purred as he rubbed at the dog-fox's back, knowing it helped sooth his irritability, "your sexy face just draws me in, and my mouth speaks before my brain has time to censor it." He winked.

Youmaru huffed a bit, but stayed relaxed as his back was pretty much rubbed. "You should work on it more, it's part of why dad gets upset with you."

"I can't help it," Kuronue chuckled in a sing song as he swayed behind his little hybrid. "Your father's too uptight, anyways."

Youmaru huffed but didn't press it anymore, just relaxing a bit for the time being since he was comfortable. When he felt His back had enough attention since Kuronue was in the water with him, he simply leaned back against him.

Kuronue cuddled up his breeder smugly, while his hand wandered south along the male's side.

Youmaru let himself stay relaxed, not minding, since he wasn't against what Kuronue was probably thinking about, since well.. Hormones.

-Scene Change/Time Skip-

Kohaku gently knocked on Rin's door as he waited in the hall for her. He wasn't in any rush, so he didn't mind waiting.

After a moment, Rin slid the door open and smiled at Kohaku, dressed for the day with her hair up in a bun, "Ohayo Kohaku-kun!"

Kohaku smiled warmly, giving a slight bow, "Good morning Rin-chan" he greeted warmly.

Rin giggled a bit, "Is it time for our morning picnic already?"

Kohaku smiled gently, but gave a faint nod, "Hai" he turned some, offering Rin his arm.

Rin's grin widened as she took the arm, walking along side her intended* to the garden where they took their meals each morning. They were to be married in a few short months, and she couldn't wait.

Kohaku smiled warmly, walking along side of Rin, when they got to the door, he had opened it for her and bowed a bit to allow her to go first, smiling gently all the while. Once she was through he followed and once again joined her offering her his arm once more.

Rin hummed cheerfully as she walked with Kohaku to their table set up next to the roses. She loved the smell of flowers with breakfast, and right as they arrived, two servants appeared out of seemingly no where to set down their plates of food and pour their tea.

Kohaku smiled gently still as he walked to the table with Rin, when there he pulled Rin's chair out for her giving her a warm smile. Once he helped her to sit he quietly took his own seat.

-Scene Change-

Shippo sighed, but a smile landed on the fox's face as he walked up to the large castle. He waited to be let in. After he was led inside the castle, he was told to wait for someone to come to him. He wondered who he'd get to see first.

Youtaira drifted into the room, half covering her yawn with a sleeve shrouded hand as she smiled at Shippo, "Hey, you back already?"

Shippo turned and smiled, nearly grinning, "Yea, I came to give you guys some news on Kagome." He smiled warmly, "And because I wanted to see you" he stated with a wink to the dog-fox.

Youtaira winked suggestively at the fox as she chuckled, "Oh? Well, Mama will be pleased." Crooking her finger, beckoning the male forward, she danced back a few steps and smirked teasingly. "Care for a game, hm?"

Shippo chuckled, "most likely." He knew Kurama and Kagome got along well. So when his mother wanted to tell him, Shippo offered to share the news with the fox, rather than have it done by letter. His tail twitched as he watched Youtaira and he chuckled, "Why games are always fun~ What do you have in mind?" he asked stepping closer.

"Tag, you're it!" Youtaira crowed as she kissed the fox on the cheek and vanished out the door, laughing.

Shippo blinked, but soon got a rather predatory grin, "I won't be for long!" And the fire fox made chase.

-End Chapter fourteen-

As always, reviews are loved!

*This bit was from our Super smart Avenging Neko! ... "Intended" means fiance, to be married etc... So by the sentence she is saying that Rin took Kohaku's arm (her intended) and walked along side of him to go to the garden! - I had to have her explain what she meant as I do not know many big words apparently XD

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

-Two Month Time Skip (Making Youmaru approx 8 months)-

The castle was heavy with people moving about. Setting up, doing this or that... Youko was ready to hurt someone. If someone else interrupted him from what he was trying to do he would probably bite someone. If he was lucky it would be Kuronue. He owed that bat a thrashing. Just because.

When someone came up to him saying something about guests, Youko's eye twitched. How was he suppose to help Rin get ready with all of these interruptions. He growled, "Make Sesshoumaru Deal with them, I'm Busy!" he growled shoving the staff out the door and firmly slamming it shut. He huffed glaring at the door for a moment, before he turned, taking a deep breath, "Sorry about that Little Vixen" he stated softly as he stepped over to her, smiling gently.

Kagome giggled as she cradled her twins - the Kami had a sick sense of humor, damn it - while lounging on some cushions. "Getting a bit hectic, Kurama-kun?" Rin joined her in gentle laughter before she fidgeted with her sleeves, "Are there many people coming, Youko-kaa-sama?"

Youko smiled softly, "Not many in particular, other than Kohaku's and Sango's whole village nearly." He stated softly to his 'daughter' Smiling a bit he just gave Kagome a chuckle, shaking his head, not going to honor it with a verbal response. He smiled softly, helping Rin with adjusting the dress, "Have you decided if you're living in his village yet?"

Youko knew they had spoke of possibly moving closer to the castle-in the western lands-but not staying in the castle. As it was expected of a wife to move in with the husband... but Kohaku understood her liking being close to home.

Rin smiled at her Youko-kaa-sama, "Kohaku-kun has agreed to stay at the castle until Youmaru-otouto-kun's baby is born, then we'll decide from there. We might give living with his sister a try for a year or so."

Youko smiled, and gave a nod, "all right" It was fine with him, if he could he'd make them stay here forever, he loved his little Rin, but he knew she needed to live her own life, and it was hard to do that in your parents home. He smiled, and moved his hand, starting to carefully pull her hair up. Rin was a beautiful girl.. "Kohaku's one lucky guy" He chuckled softly to his daughter leaning in a bit he kissed her cheek, he smiled, "Want some flowers in your hair?"

Rin hummed thoughtfully as she smiled into the mirror, "Columbines, Youko-kaa-sama, you can choose the colors."

Kagome watched the pair with a fond smile, lips twitched into amused delight at Kurama's doting over Rin.

Youko smiled warmly, giving a nod, moving a hand he pulled a few seeds from his hands, letting the flowers grow without all the added brush and vines, and he slowly worked the different colors into her hair. Smiling warmly when he was done. The red was flecked in between the rows of blue and violet flowers.

"They look lovely, Kaa-sama." Rin sighed happily as she admired her reflection in the mirror. Youko's grin matched hers, as chocolate met gold in the polished metal. A knock came at the door then, and a white puppy-eared head poked inside. "Fluffy-sama says to get ready." Inuyasha fled before the females (and the fox) could retaliate.

Youko turned and blinked a few times looking at Inuyasha for a the few moments he was there to speak, blinking still a bit stunned. When his brain kicked in he growled going to the door to lean out and shout at his retreating back, "That's _MY_ nickname for him _thank you very much_.. And What does he think we've been doing!" He didn't know if Inuyasha heard all of it, but it made him feel better shouting it.

Youko sighed silver aud twitching back for a second before he stopped leaning out the door and gently closed it. "I doubt Sesshoumaru thinks we weren't getting ready.." he mumbled, more than to himself but the two women in the room with him more than likely heard. He sighed, but gave a shrug, "It was probably his way of saying to hurry up perhaps?" He looked to Rin and smiled, "Although, I don't think there's much left to do..."

Kagome chuckled, "Inu can be such a brat... Don't mind him, Kurama, I'm sure Sesshoumaru knows we're ready."

Youko looked up at her and offered a soft smile, "You are probably right... Why don't I help you get Seated Kagome?" He turned to Rin, "I'll send your father to get you when everything is ready, okay Little Vixen?" He smiled warmly.

Rin nodded, grinning cheerfully, "Hai, Kaa-sama!"

Kagome giggled, and flailed one hand dramatically, "Help, I've fallen and I can't get up. I need the assistance of some kind youkai." She winked at Kurama.

Youko chuckled looking over at Kagome, and moved walking over, "You know my assistance is really to carry one of your adorable babies right?" He smiled happily, a faint purring escaping him as he watched her, ready to help her down to where the ceremony would be taking place.

Kagome pouted for a moment, before winking, and chuckling, "Take your pick, Kurama-kun, but I warn you little Toushi* here likes to eat hair. Taya* drools, though." She scrunched her features up in mock disgust, and laughed some more.

Youko chuckled in return, carefully taking Toushi, "Can't be worse than my little vixens" He smiled warmly, he stood waiting for her, so they could get going, he could only guess at how excited Rin was.

Kagome pushed herself to her feet through long practice, and cradled her little Taya close, tickling the pup's ear as she hummed and swayed to keep the babe asleep, "Oh, you think that now... But wait until you need to monitor fights between a monk and priestess in training!"

Youko chuckled softly, "Perhaps, perhaps not" he chuckled smiling warmly. He smiled down at the little babe in his arms. The little girl, like her brother looked human. Nothing seemed demon about them-unless you really looked at their ears. There was the faintest hint of a point like most demons had... He looked to Kagome, and moved, with practice getting the door, "Lets get Sesshomaru on his way down here, and get settled, neh?"

Youko decided to help settle Kagome in her seat, leaving her with her twins before finding Sesshomaru. Once his best friend was settled, he left Kagome under Inuyasha's care. He then set out to find his mate, and when he found him he couldn't help the purr, "You look mighty fine in that~" he stated playfully.

Sesshoumaru sniffed haughtily, "It was my father's but thank you. Rin is ready, then? This Sesshoumaru admits he is loath to give his daughter away, even to Kohaku."

Youko chuckled rolling his eyes, "don't be so huffy over a compliment... And yes, You go get her, I'll get everyone else ready" He stepped closer to his mate smiling softly he leaned up since Sesshomaru had to be a stupid taller dog granted only by a few inches and gently kissed his cheek. "I don't want to loose her either, she's still young compared to demon standards, but human? She's been grown up for a long while my dear.."

Sesshoumaru sighed grudgingly, and squeezed his mate's hip before nodding, "Indeed. This Sesshoumaru is assured that Kohaku will never hurt Rin, however, so it is not a great trial." He had drilled that into the boy on pain of his soul being ripped into a million pieces and fed to little kappa ferrymen that Tenseiga banished to return life to the recently dead.

Youko chuckled softly, "I'm glad then" he stated gently. He smiled softly and slowly moved from his mate, "Now go, she's waiting on you" He smiled gently, giving his mate a smile before he turned to get everyone else apart of the ceremony into position.

Sesshoumaru made his way down the hallway, and hid a grimace at the weight on his heart. He was getting soft in his old age, surrounded by family. Knocking once on the door, he slid it open to observe his Rin with quiet pride. She had grown into a beautiful young onna. "Rin."

"Sesshoumaru-tou-sama!" Rin chirped as she got to her feet, hurrying gracefully over to her father figure and throwing her arms around his waist - careful not to impale herself on his shoulder armor. She squeezed the demon tightly and hummed as he petted her hair in return, "Is it time, Tou-sama?"

"Hai."

The Ren'ai* Wedding started. As all Shinzen Shiki*, they had a Shinto shrine set up inside the castle for a proper wedding.

Youko smiled softly from his place, recalling the rehersals in this building. Before the ceremony, they had their rehearsal here. Often during this rehearsal, Youko got to take the role as Rin's 'mother', and he got to lower Rin's veil when she needed it. It was tradition signifying the last act that he could do for his little Vixen as her 'mother' before "giving her away". He would of sighed, but he knew the ceremony called for silence, so he bore his smile, despite feeling like he wanted to cry. The ceremony hadn't really started yet! And here he was ready to start crying! Pfft, he's really turned into a girl!

The wedding celebrant* was standing in front of, but at the direction Rin would be arriving behind Kohaku. On his clothing he was wearing Kana*. He started to speak, giving a brief welcome and an introductory speech before announcing the bride's entrance.

Rin was wearing her watabōshi* as she walked along side of her 'father' Sesshoumaru down the aisle. At the end of the aisle to stood her awaiting groom. Rin smiled warmly happy to see him standing there, waiting for her to join him.

The procession* was coming to an end, Youko smiled softly as he watched as Kohaku turned bowing to Sesshomaru, who was Rin's father, and in turn, Sesshoumaru bowed back. Youko was proud of his mate. He knew he really didn't want to give up Rin, but he still followed through, granted if he hadn't Youko would of ripped him a new one especially since it was the procession now!

The service then started.

Those there for the wedding watched as both Rin and Kohaku were purified by the Celebrant. All were quiet as they watched as the ceremony's important event occurred. Youko smiled happily as he watched his little Rin and Kohaku exchange their cups of san-san-ku-do*.

The Celebrant gave a small prayer and a short message, explaining the sanctity of the wedding vows (seiyaku). Which Rin and Kohaku then shared. Then, as they learned from Kagome, Rin and Kohaku then exchanged rings.

The chapel register was then signed and the new couple is announced.

There was a polite applause as Rin and Kohaku shared the traditional wedding kiss.

After the ceremony Youko got busy with helping everyone get situated into the room they were having the reception in.

Since the reception is highly structured the speakers have the idea of being formal and concise in mind. After all the speeches, with Youko and Sesshoumaru both gave one, along with Sango as acting 'parent' for Kohaku, Rin and Kohaku started with two other traditions Kagome informed them about and the two of them started with the cake cutting ceremony, then after everyone had their piece of cake, Rin and Kohaku moved to the area of floor and had their first dance as husband and wife.

After their dance, Kanpai* started. With the kanpai taking place it simplified the mood of the reception where the guests started to fully relax, eat, and drink. Sesshomaru's poor kitchen staff sure had a busy day with preparing food for all of their guests. Youko was quite happy it went well.

What happened then was Rin and Kohaku received short congratulatory speeches made by relatives, friends, and colleagues. Which came from Youko, Sesshomaru, Kagome... You probably get the idea. Nearly everyone who lived at the castle even! Everyone loved Rin, she was a very kind and wonderful girl... No.. Woman. Youko had to remember his little Vixen was all grown up, didn't he?

After all of those were over the newlyweds began to perform the candle service. Rin and Kohaku both had a long, unlit candle, which they lit from the lit candle at the table where their parents were seated. Next, the couple walked around the room in a circle and lit the candles placed on their guests' table. Once all the candles were lit, the Rin and Kohaku returned to their table where the lit the Memorial Candle.

By the time the candle service was done the two hours restriction was expiring. The remaining few minutes included short speeches, songs, dances, etc.

As the reception came to an end, Kohaku and Rin both approached the table where their 'parents' were seated. They presented them with a gift of flowers. It was a traditional display of appreciation, for their parents raising them to the people they are today.

At this point, the reception has ended with quick flashes and farewells. Youko couldn't be happier.

He was exhausted! He sighed softly sitting back in a chair once the last guest finally left. His dear Rin and Kohaku retired to their room. The silver fox slowly leaned forward, elbows on the table still set up as he looked about the empty room. It was now, that he was alone that he allowed himself to cry. He felt like he was loosing Rin. While he knew that was nonsense, he still couldn't help how he felt.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and patted his weepy mate on the shoulder, pulling the male back to lean against his chest, "Just imagine all the grand pups," he murmured, and squeezed Youko's hip. His idiot brother and Kagome would be staying until Youmaru gave birth on the condition the hanyou kept the profanity and arguments to a minimum.

Youko jumped a bit and looked up at his mate, and blinked, but gave a faint smile, "Yea.." He stated softly, wiping his eyes as he was pulled back against his mate.. He hadn't meant to get caught crying over all of this but the damage was all ready done.

Youko sighed softly, relaxing a bit more against his mate before he started to move, "We should get to bed.. We had a busy day" he smiled softly to his mate since he turned a bit to face him.

Sesshoumaru bent down to give his mate a chaste peck on the cheek before swooping the fox up into his arms and vanishing down the hall towards their rooms.

Youko had eeped at suddenly being picked up but laughed softly and let his head rest on his mates shoulder, giving no complaints.

-End Chapter fifteen-

As always, reviews are loved!

Toushi is a boy with white hair, blue eyes

Taya is a girl with black hair and gold eyes

Innocent Vash did all the writing for the wedding ceremony and the reception afterwards. I used Wikipedia for the information so I apologize if anything is inaccurate.

Ren'ai = the couple met and decided to marry on their own

watabōshi = a white hood

Shinzen Shiki = Traditional Japanese wedding customs involve an elaborate ceremony held at a Shinto shrine.

Kana = A cross with two interlocking wedding rings attached, which symbolize a couple's commitment to sharing a life together in the bonds of holy matrimony.

Procession = The moment/time in which the Bride comes to the groom, after the Groom and Father of the bride, they move to the next part!

Wedding Celebrant = Known as a "Priest" in the US

San-San-Ku-Do = Nuptial cups of sake

Kanpai = A Toast

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Early in the morning, before the sun had even rose, Youmaru was glaring daggers at a certain bat... We all know which one. Why you wonder? Well...

"What do you mean You're going to make me stay in bed? I have no need or _want_ to just vegetate in my room all day..."

Kuronue bared his teeth at the stubborn hybrid and spread his wings to make himself appear larger and more intimidating. "You heard me, runt, you're staying in that bed if I have to use chains!" He was feeling antsy, paranoid that it would happen again... He still remembered the blood. Clenching his eyes and jaw shut, he stood stiffly over the futon with a serious expression on his face.

Youmaru was a bit startled by Kuronue's reactions. He hadn't expected him to react in such a way. Of course who would have? It was rare to see him to get a temper over anything. The hybrid demon was silent for a few moments, watching the bats face, as if calculating in his mind what he should say or do... With a slow breath he sighed, "I'll agree, if... If you tell me what has you so worried about this... What happened?" His voice was soft as he asked. He wouldn't mind complying if he at least got the why out of the bat.. He'd know if he was getting told the truth also. He's gotten to know the bat better over the time he's been there...

Kuronue stiffened, wings twitching before furling protectively to his back like a shield. He groaned and covered his face, looking away from his pregnant lover. "About a century ago..." he began hesitantly, unwilling to share, "my mate at the time..." his wings twitched, fluttering against his spine, "miscarried, she was eight months along, and fell." His face was blank as stone as he looked to the hybrid, "They both died. The bleeding wouldn't stop."

Youmaru watched Kuronue as he went through the stages of being able to tell him. Watching as his wings pulled in as if to protect or maybe even comfort himself some how. Watched as he groaned and covered his face. Youmaru was ever as silent as he finally spoke. Listening quietly, his hands clasped on his lap, well more like his swollen stomach but anyhow... When he spoke about an old mate... Youmaru wasn't sure what he felt in his chest. A pang of something, the young dog-fox didn't know it'd been a pang of jealousy.

Youmaru looked down at his own hands, silently wondering what that feeling had been, but then Kuronue didn't take long to continue speaking... She miscarried? That pang quickly turned to a feeling of guilt. He knew what guilt was, he felt it often as a child when he had to tell his father of when he broke something, or did something he knew he shouldn't have... He slowly looked up at Kuronue when he finished telling him...

Youmaru watched Kuronue 's stone expression, just silently watching the bat, as if once again calculating something inside his head... He slowly moved his hands, standing from his sitting position long enough to move and hug the bat, silently burying his face into the somewhat taller demons shoulder. "All right... I'll stay here for you" Was all he gave as he held onto the bat. He didn't offer a 'I'm sorry' What good would that do? It was in the past, all he could do? Was be here for the now and try to help Kuronue fell better... Granted he really wasn't sure on the 'how' but he figured a hug was at least a decent start...

Kuronue clasped Youmaru possessively to himself as he lowered them to the bed, almost pinning the male, but not quite, as his paranoia told him not to add any pressure on the swollen stomach.

Youmaru sighed softly, but let the bat have this for the moment, keeping his arms around him as he stayed quiet... Well for those few short moments, "Soo... Will you at least let me get to the bathroom? It is what I was originally getting up for..." He chuckled a bit.

Kuronue made a bit of a face, but pressed his nose to the male's neck before rolling them both over and setting the hybrid gently on his feet. "Alright, but only the bathroom." His tone was mildly threatening, but his grin betrayed his mood.

Youmaru chuckled softly, but didn't fight when he was moved, the quick moving made him only the slightest bit light headed, but it passed quickly and he shook his head smiling softly, "Sure, like I could out run a slug right now" he stated with a scoff, before he slowly turned some, "I'll be back in a few minutes, just relax" he assured gently before he went to the bathroom connected to his room.

Youmaru didn't take long to finish up washing up then coming back to the main part of his bedroom... He watched Kuronue as he walked over to the bed. He sat down and gave an audible sigh. "Ya know... It's a shame I'm being forced to stay in my room, on bed rest and all" He stated softly, Laying back on the bed to prove his point... "The kitchen is most definitely not in my room." He hinted before he gave a bit of a smirk, "Why don't you be a dear then, and fetch lunch?"

Kuronue smirks at his mate, the playful glint in his eye heart warming as he pecked the male on the cheek before standing, "Of course, master, your wish is my command." He winked before darting out the door quick as a flash, unwilling to let the little male get the last word in. On his way to the kitchens, he ran into Kagome trying to balance two squirming pups and walk at the same time. Taking pity on the human he had come to like to a certain degree, he stopped beside her and chuckled, "Need a hand, miko?"

"Oh would you? Yes, please! They just won't sit still."

Kuronue carefully plucked the little girl from Kagome's arms and carried her with a cautious ease, he knew it would be good experience for his own pup, with how Youko was threatening him if he ran off.

Kagome and Kuronue chatted about everyday things as the cooks prepared a plateful of sandwiches for the hungry hybrid on bed rest, a hearty soup simmering away for the miko and her young. When the food was ready, Kuronue departed with a flick of his hair over his shoulder.

Youmaru was laying in the bed, on his back watching the ceiling waiting for Kuronue to return. He knew it wouldn't be to long for Kuronue to get back, right?

Kuronue, much to Youmaru's relief, chose that moment to enter the room with a tray of sandwiches and a small pot of tea. Seeing the blank look of absolute boredom on the hybrid's face, he chuckled and set the tray on the bedside before crawling in next to the silver and leaning over so that amethyst met gold.

Youmaru blinked a few times looking up at Kuronue, he chuckled softly, "Sure took you long enough" he teased gently. But it was all in jest, and he wasn't really being mean about it. He turned his head so he could see what Kuronue brought. Humm, sandwiches sounded good. He looked to Kuronue and smiled a bit, "Thanks" he stated softly.

Kuronue tugged the smaller male up into a sitting position and moved off to the side so that they could eat together. He seemed a bit lost in thought as he remembered how delicate the little female pup felt in his arms after she finally settled down and went along for the short ride. He wondered if his pup would feel the same.

Youmaru didn't argue with getting into a sitting position, silently picking up a sandwich as they had their lunch together, he watched Kuronue head tilting to a side after a bit, "What's on your mind?" He didn't see Kuronue as the thinking type, so it had to be important...

"Mmm..." Kuronue hummed, looking thoughtful, "Nothing much, Maru."

Youmaru sighed shaking his head, "If you say so" he muttered softly, not sure why the bat wouldn't just tell him, but he would leave it be, for now at least.

-Scene Change-

Youtaira hummed softly, a bit to herself, a bit to her fox companion. She and Shippo were wandering the woods around her fathers castle, to have something to do rather than just watch the adults yak about god knows what. She glanced to Shippo and smiled, speaking softly, "So, what would you like to do out here?"

Shippo shrugged, grinning, "Just being out here is nice, away from all those crazy people. Ugh, three moms in one building is a bit much for the mothering." He grinned teasingly.

Youtaira laughed softly, "Yea... Who would of thought I'd be an aunt all ready." she chuckled a bit... "how do you like being a big brother?"

Shippo shrugged, and chuckled, bringing his hands back up to cup his head, "Well, yanno, the twins aren't so bad. Kagome-kaa-san says that'll change when they get older." He chuckled wickedly, foxy mischief clear on his face, "but that just means I can teach them new tricks!"

Youtaira grinned, giggling a bit, "I see, It was fun teach Tiara and Ataira a few tricks, Youmaru hadn't been willing to learn, he's to much like dad.."

Shippo chuckled, "Well, that's not -always- a bad thing. At least, that's what Kagome says. Inuyasha disagrees." He winked as he balanced a spinning top on his finger.

Youtaira huffed, "Uncle Inuyasha and Father don't get a long.. I've never once seen father be mean or anything yet he's a jerk.. what is his problem anyhow?"

Shippo burst out laughing, and nearly fell over, "Oh, you know how the saying goes, can't teach an old dog new tricks? Inuyasha's a stubborn jerk. See, and this isn't common knowledge, but I pieced it together with Kagome, when their dad died, Sesshoumaru couldn't keep Inuyasha in the castle or he'd get assassinated pretty quickly." The fox shrugged, "No one really likes hanyou, you know... It was a rather big scandal. So he left Inuyasha in the woods, and from what I gather, he'd look after him on his human nights, or find ways to keep him safe when he was injured. But Inubaka doesn't really remember his brother helping him...

So he resents Sesshoumaru for 'living in luxury' and at this point, well, you've met him!" Shippo smirked, "He's not that easy to get along with. I don't blame Lord Fluffy for not wanting the idiot to have money. Well," he shrugged again, "your mom sends us gold if he thinks we need it."

Youtaira tilted her head and huffed, What a jerk face... But she probably understood not being able to remember, she didn't remember that much from when she was little either. "Ha... Don't let my dad ever hear you call him that." She giggled as she looked ahead to where they were headed, "I wonder why the two just don't try to talk it out... Or rather, dad tie up Inubaka and make him listen" she giggled.

She tilted her head, "Mom does? I guess Dad knows about it, but does Inuyasha know where it comes from?" If he did would he accept it or force it back?

Shippo cackled madly, and a poof of smoke surrounded him, being replaced by an elderly noble Lady with a kind expression on her lined face, "Oh, deary, you've been so helpful to me, keeping my mind at ease in my old years... Please, take this gift." Shippo's scent was gone, replaced by a mixture of old flowers and something that could only be described as 'human'.

The transformed Shippo fluttered a fan over her face, green eyes gleaming mischievously before she pulled a small bag from her sleeve and offered the jingling contents to Youtaira.

Youtaira blinked a few times a bit surprised, but soon laughed as well, "I soo wish I could do that!"

The elderly woman reached out with her fan, closing it gently before tapping Youtaira on the cheek, a gentle smile on her face, "I could teach you, deary."

Youtaira purred, but smiled softly, "Mmm, I can't properly thank you this way..." she mused softly, she knew it was Shippo, but didn't make looking at a woman or hearing a woman, or heck the figure before her screamed female, and she had no intentions of properly thanking a 'female' the way she wanted to..

The elderly human cackled, voice somewhat grating before she jumped backwards into the tree, form melting away to reveal Shippo crouching low to the branch, emerald eyes feral and glowing with excitement as his tails swayed behind him. "First test," he cooed, voice low and rumbling in his chest, "can you find the real me?"

In a flash there were five Shippo's and they laughed in sync as they danced in the branches above Youtaira, circling her before splitting up.

Youtaira blinked watching her leap back, tilting her head as she watched Shippo 'reappeared' in a sense, and watched as he spoke and then multiplied. She rose a brow watching the different Shippo's dancing around. How was she suppose to be able to tell them apart? She eeped when they moved splitting up. Great, what was she suppose to do? She had a bad feeling she would fail this so called test. Although, it wasn't really that fair, she felt she was just set up to fail. She never met anyone that could do this before, didn't know how it worked, or what signs to look for. She huffed, "If you make me chase all of these down I am so not going to be happy about it"

One of the Shippo's lunged out of the trees, passing in front of Youtaira and planting a kiss on her cheek, in that split second he was in front of her, he whispered encouraging words, "Look for shadows, use your hearing and sense of smell, watch for oddities like fake wind." He was gone the next moment, laughing like a lunatic.

"If you can find meee~" he called in a sing song voice, "I'll make it worth your whiiiile~"

Youtaira blinked a few times, head titling in the slightest as she took a moment to absorb what he just said. She soon chuckled softly, "So that's how this will work huh?" If the real one was the only one making shadows, then the real one should the only one actually standing on any of the branches... With a predatory grin she moved swiftly. Reaching out with her Youki that was very much like her mothers. Listening to the trees as they led her on. With a grin, she moved her hand, and came to a stop pretending to turn as the tree itself moved, vines suddenly wrapping around a certain fox demon, "I would say, I found you~" she stated playfully.

Shippo yelped and laughed as the vines snared him to the tree, "So you did, but can you keep me?" Blue flames spread across his skin, not burning the vines, but warning them to let go or be crisped.

In that instance Youtaira leap up onto the branch and pressed close to Shippo, "Would you really want to burn me?" she asked a bit...seductively? Who knows how she said it, but she leaned in close, giving a soft smile.

Shippo's laughter climbed up in pitch as the flames consumed the pair, not burning them. He swept the girl up into his arms and he leap into the air, using his fox magic to run across the air currents like Inuyasha had taught him, making it appear as though they were flying.

Youtaira had gasped, caught a bit off guard and her arms moved around Shippo's shoulders as she was held bridal style. She looked to him, then glanced down and smiled a bit..

The blue flames pulled back from the two demons as they pooled on Shippo's back before taking the shape of ethereal wings. He beat them experimentally, and hummed in satisfaction as the air heated under his feet. The fiery feathers did not hold them aloft, but his innate elemental affinity allowed him to manipulate their surroundings to keep them aloft. "Nice day for a stroll through the clouds, hm, Taira-chan?"

Youtaira couldn't help but blink gasping a bit, Okay, she'd admit, that was pretty damn cool! She wondered if there was a way for her to fly as an earth element... She would totally have to ask her mother... But at Shippo's question she purred, "Very nice indeed~"

Shippo hummed smugly as he cradled his female to his chest. As if sensing her thoughts, he looked thoughtful, "I'm not sure if you could fly, Taira-chan, maybe leaf wings? But you need an air or fire affinity for the lift..."

Youtaira hummed softly, smiling softly, "I'll have to ask my mother... He knows of so many more plants than I do" she giggled.

Shippo clutched Youtaira closer to his chest as he cackled, "Loop-de-loop!" In a flash they were tumbling backwards through the air.

Just at the point where it would seem like they would crash into the trees, he completed the circle with a whoop of laughter, joined with Youtaira's shriek of glee.

The hybrid female was laughing along with Shippo, "Oh oh! We should totally do that _again_!"

Shippo ran along the tops of the trees as his faux-wings fluttered, "Gotta build up speed again," he panted, mildly out of breath. Bending the elements to such extremes was a little tiring since he only had three tails. After a moment, his breathing evened out and he launched himself up into the air with a flip, running on the air in a giant arc to glide high in the sky.

Youtaira glanced to him and smiled warmly, "No rush" she whispered and leaned in enough to kiss his cheek purring warmly as he pretty much worked their way back up into the air. She purred as she let her head rest on his shoulder for the time being.

-Scene change-

Youko was purring softly, contently watching his two little identical twin vixens playing with Kagome's not so identical twins. It was adorable, his two daughters seemed at first absolutely fascinated with the little bundles, and soon took to wanting to play with them. While they couldn't play their favorite Taijiya game with them, they could at least play something much less dangerous. So Youko was smiling as he watched the two girls...

Ati cooed as she petted Toushi's white hair gently, and Tia giggled as she tickled under Taya's chin. Suddenly, the girls leaned back on their heels and covered their faces. The babies gasped, and the hybrids squealed, "Peek-a-boo!" The babies laughed and clapped their chubby hands while Kagome chuckled. That was the first game she'd taught Kurama's kits to play with her own.

Youko purred smiling warmly as he watched them play, glancing to Kagome, "I still wonder how such a game came to be" he murmured softly to her, as they were both sitting on the bench. It was such a strange concept when it came down to it, but the kits all enjoyed it. "Who did you say taught you the game again?"

Kagome chuckled as her eyes took on a far away look, "My father's mother was from the far west, the culture differences are quite large..." she hummed, thoughtfully, "that's where I got my blue eyes from. She played the game with my dad when he was their age, and he taught it to me, my kaa-san used it on Souta, and he enjoyed it so much I couldn't forget."

Youko gave a slight nod, thinking for a moment... "You miss them all very much, don't you?" he asked softly.

Kagome's face twisted a bit, and she struggled to contain her emotion before she gave the silver fox a wavery smile, "More than anything. But..." here she grinned, expression almost rueful, "that's the thing about the jewel. It practically created me from scratch when my mom was pregnant, and it did not ..." she hesitated, "not appreciate being separated, or shattered. I don't think I could die even if I wanted to, Kurama, so I'll see them again."

Youko gave a faint nod, smiling gently, he gave a slight nod. "Well, I hope you do." He smiled warmly, he hoped they're recognize her also, who knows if she'd age or anything...

Kagome leaned her shoulder against Kurama as they sat on the bench, watching their pups, "Five hundred years won't be that long, right?"

Youko smiled softly, "well, It will be in fact five hundred years... But spending them with those you care for, will help them seem not as long."

Taya chose that moment to scream bloody murder and Kagome jerked upright, eyes wide. "Wha-" no one was even touching the little pup! Hurrying over, her nose crinkled in disgust, "Oh, lovely." Sighing and shaking her head, she scooped her little pup up and held the babe to her shoulder, "Smells like somebody need a new diaper." How she wished she had access to the future for baby wipes! Taya stopped her crying and started to giggle, chewing on her mother's hair. "Watch Toushi for me, Kurama-kun?"

Youko chuckled softly, and rose slowly after Kagome did, "Of course my dear"

Kagome hurried off into the castle to her chambers where the spare diaper cloths were, leaving her friend with her son and his twins. She hoped he didn't have too much trouble.

-End Chapter sixteen-

As always, reviews are loved!

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:**

It was early. It was so early the sun wasn't even up... So why was Youmaru awake? A pain was coursing through him making him unable to sleep. It kept coming and going. He had hoped it'd pass and stay passed, but when it coming back, he eventually moved. He'd been silent this whole time. He was very much his father's son. Even though he was hurting to where most would be screaming in agony, he was silent bearing it... Slowly turning to Kuronue, he groaned, nudging the bat, trying to wake him... "Kuronue." he called softly... He didn't want to overly alarm Kuronue... Especially if this was nothing. The first time mother didn't know he was in labor.

Kuronue came awake with a start, violet eyes wide as he stared at his pregnant lover with concern, "Maru?"

Youmaru opened his mouth to say something but another pain interrupted him and he had to clench his jaw to keep from whimpering... He panted a bit after it passed, and weary golden eyes looked to the now awake bat, he didn't know what to call these pains, he didn't know what was going on.

Kuronue watched Maru's face in concern, then, obeying instinct, looked down at the male's stomach to see the muscles ripple. His eyes widened in alarm. His mate was in labor!

Once the pain finally passed, Youmaru tried to catch his breath. He felt exhausted, having not gotten much sleep since the pains had started a few hours ago... "Whats going on?" he asked him softly, noticing Kuronue's face... Perhaps he knew something he didn't...

"You're in labor." His voice was bland, almost emotionless, but his hands hovered over the swollen stomach, torn between what his instincts said to do, and what logic told him he should do. Like get Youko.

It took a moment for the word 'labor' to make sense to him, and he groaned once he did... "So what do I do?" he asked softly. He was all ready exhausted. Hopefully He wouldn't have to do to much... If he did, he was worried he wouldn't be able to.

Kuronue's wings twitched and his features pinched as he gently caressed his Maru's stomach. "I'll get your mother." He finally decided.

Youmaru gave a weak not to the bat... "okay... hurry back?" he offered with a weak smile, before another pain passed. They were very close together by this point in time... He probably should of woken Kuronue sooner.

The bat nodded, bending down to kiss the male's forehead before he vanished in a blur of color. What felt like hours, but could surely be no more than seconds, found him busting Youko's door down, "Youmaru's in labor!" He yelped, looking panicked.

At the sound of his door getting slammed open, making the wood door crack, made the fox jump and start growling at the intrusion. It was rather common knowledge not to wake a sleeping fox-especially when said sleeping fox was in his den, in his bed, curled up with his mate... Eventually the words practically yelled out at him sunk in and Youko at least stopped growling although he was still very unnerved by such a rude awakening... "Get the maids to get some extra covers and sheets and what not to his room, I'll meet you there" the fox stated as he started to get himself up, tail moved in a way to keep the bat from seeing much as the nude fox hurried to get dressed.

Kuronue, who would have otherwise taken great glee in teasing the fox over being naked in front of him, merely nodded and hurried off to go berate the maids into finding the necessary items. He was new to this whole 'male birth' thing, though he knew already that kitsune were freaks, he just wasn't sure how to handle it.

Sesshoumaru just snarled as he glared sullenly at the wall as the commotion woke him from his sleep. When the bat left, he turned to watch his mate, "Do you require assistance?"

Youko had finished getting dressed by time Kuronue was gone and his mate spoke, since it didn't take long to pull something on, he turned towards his mate as he tied it shut, thinking on it for a moment... "I'm not sure, It's Youmaru's first..." He really had no idea how things would go. With the first it was always the hardest. And Youmaru was young as it was. He sighed, "I don't know if there would be anything for you to really do, but you are welcome to come along" He finally answered-answered. Sesshoumaru was Youmaru's father, he had every right to be there.

Sesshoumaru sighed, raising a hand to his face, "I'll check on you later." He was tired enough to drop the formality in his speech, and flopped back into the bed, pulling a pillow over his face.

Youko blinked but smiled softly, He took a moment to step over, gently moving the pillow from his mates face so he could kiss his forehead, "sleep well dear, see you later" He smiled then chuckled putting the pillow back, then he turned hurrying out the room and to Youmaru's room.

It was there that Youko went inside going to his kits side, brushing his hair back from his face, "Hey, How close are they?" He asked softly... He could only watch as Youmaru winced, going through what Youko could only guess as a contraction, he doubted it was anything else.

Once the contraction passed Youmaru panted a bit to catch his breath, "m-maybe every few minutes?" he panted out softly, whining softly as it felt like something shifted making him cringe. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and not move or anything...

Youko gave his kit a nod, "All right..." He checked and spoke softly to his pup, "When the next one comes you need to push..."

-small time skip-

Due to how long Youmaru must of suffered through his contractions alone, it wasn't very long before Youko was cleaning up his grand kit. He smiled softly at the thought as he cleaned up the little one. He had helped Youmaru sit up enough to feed her for a bit.

When she finished, and Youmaru was falling asleep, Youko held the little one smiling warmly. He wondered what they'd name her... He didn't want to ask Youmaru who was pretty much out of it, and it was pretty much fox custom that the father name the first kit... If Kuronue wanted to name her something stupid he'd bite the bat...

Kuronue edged into the room then, looking antsy. He'd approached the room a few times, but chickened out on entering, but the new smell intrigued him. Was his pup born?

A silver ear twitched back and Youko turned and offered a soft smile, "Why don't you come over here and meet your daughter?"

Kuronue's face was unreadable as he finally made his way into the room, nose crinkling mildly at the smell of the birthing blood, but his often cold heart melted at the sight of the little pup in Youko's arms. "She's beautiful."

Youko smiled warmly, "Wish to hold her?" he asked the bat gently.

His hand reached out hesitantly, as if afraid she'd shatter like glass, and very gently caressed her cheek, tracing the little tufts of black hair on her scalp with a smile.

Youko watched his old friend, not in any need to rush him, "She'll need a name" he whispered softly to his friend, while slowly moving to let him take her.

Kuronue almost flinched, but settled his nerves after a moment and cradled the tiny thing to his chest, amethyst eyes gobbling up her delicate features. "Kaoru*." His little sister had looked just like her, and he swore to himself his Kaoru would have a happier life than the 'runt' of the litter.

Youko was mildly surprised but smiled warmly, "It's a great name..." he offered softly, turning he gently lifted his kit as a maid finally walked in, letting her change the bed, and since he had Youmaru cleaned up pretty well he gently laid him back down, watching his sleeping kit for a moment, before he looked to Kuronue... "Do you need anything?"

Kuronue looked unsure, but his wings were twitching and his jaw was flexing, clenching to keep from chasing the maids out. "Food? Maru will be hungry." Now that the sheets were changed, and extra were piled nearby in case the young hybrid took to nesting like his mother, the bat seated himself next to the slumbering male and spread his left wing over the new mother in a protective arch.

Youko gave a nod as the maids left, "want a maid or my self to bring the food in?" He asked gently with a soft smile.

Kuronue graced the fox with a crooked smirk, "What do you think, 'Rama? Of course you."

Youko chuckled shaking his head a bit, "I figured as much, just wanted to be sure. Want anything in particular?" he asked gently as he started heading for the door, not quickly so Kuronue would have time to reply.

Kuronue hummed, "Fruit? And maybe some fish." They were the things he would have gotten for his mate had she survived the premature birthing.

Youko smiled softly giving a nod, "Hai." He stated softly before he turned and quietly left the room letting the door click shut behind him.

-Time Skip-

Youmaru groaned when he came to. He felt sore and achy all over... He slowly moved starting to sit up only to grunt and give up laying back still. It took a moment, but his brain finally caught up with him completely and he blinked... He had their daughter... Turning his head he looked for Kuronue.

Kuronue was perched on the mattress next to him, staring at the little bundle in his arms with a smitten expression.

Youmaru silently watched Kuronue, who was holding their daughter, for a few moments before he finally asked gently, "Did you name her?"

Kuronue hummed, looking up at the hybrid with a soft smile, "Kaoru," he informed him, "are you hungry?"

Kaoru... Youmaru smiled softly, It was a good name. But at the question of whether he was hungry, he gave a nod, "Yea" he was. Very much so. Without their little one taking up as much room inside of him he felt starved. Granted that was probably really not the case.

Kuronue shifted his grip slightly on their daughter to hand the tray of food to his ma-... his lover, knowing that neither of them would be leaving the den for the next few days with Kurama bringing their food.

Youmaru pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning his back against the head board of the bed, gently taking the tray, "Thanks" he stated softly.

-Time Skip-

It didn't take very long for Youmaru to start getting around again. The stubborn dog-fox didn't want to be kept in the bed any longer to be quite honest. He'd gone a bit stir crazy on that bed rest. Now his little girl was no longer in him, he had no intention of staying in that bed!

So with a slow stretch he rose from the bed without looking back. He went straight to the crib where his little girl was sleeping soundly... Youmaru was smiling softly she just seemed to be perfect... He turned looking towards where the bat slept. Seeing him asleep on the mattress he smiled softly. He wasn't very surprised. Kuronue ended up being a pretty good father, and often took care of Kaoru at night.

Youmaru slowly walked over, leaning down enough to better cover the bat up before he stood once more to leave the room. He needed to wash up, and it was still early, he didn't want to wake his sleeping daughter.

Walking quietly down the hall, Youmaru spotted his mother, and moved over to him, "hey mom" he spoke softly so as not to startle his mother.

Youko turned and smiled, "Hey Youmaru, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm good mom" Was Youmaru's answer as he watched where they were walking, both headed for the baths. "I'm feeling pretty much back to normal, hopefully I'll be able to start training again" he admitted softly. He didn't want to end up weaker than his younger sisters because he's been a vegetable for awhile in that bed...

Youko chuckled softly, "Yea, having kits sure take it out of you" He was currently working on training himself, not liking how weak he had felt during that last fight he'd been in. It's been a while now. "Just take it easy when you start, if you start to ache, take a breather. No sense in permanently hurting yourself."

Youmaru nodded, "of course mom."

-End Chapter seventeen-

As always, reviews are loved!

Kaoru = Daughter of Youmaru(Youko x Sesshomaru) & Kuronue, She has Black hair like Kuronue, Has Golden eyes like Youmaru. She does not have her Fathers Bat Wings. She also does not have a tail. She has human-like ears like Kuronue.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Youko stood in the hall way, arms crossed, watching the bat demon with his grand daughter. As much as he loved having his grand daughter here, along with his son for that matter, This castle wasn't built for so many 'families' to be inside it. So with a heavy sigh, he looked up from his grandkit to the bat, "We should talk.."

Kuronue looked up from playing with his six month old, holding the little cub carefully as she chewed on his finger, a wince crossing his face as tiny fangs bit into the soft skin next to his claw like nail. "Why do I have the sudden premonition of what it would be like to be married to you, Fox?" He joked with a smirk,

Youko rose a brow, but soon shook his head chuckling softly, "You only wish." He stated with a soft laugh.. Watching the bat with his daughter was... Nice. Kuronue looked happy. He deserved to be happy... But... "It has to do with your staying here... you know, the man is suppose to provide a home for his ... wife." Granted he didn't know if Youmaru would want to be considered as such, since it'd been his heat that caused all of this... "You need to speak to Youmaru...See if he wishes to go with you.." He knew it would kill Kuronue if Youmaru said no-since it would mean Kaoru would stay here with Youmaru, at least until she didn't need milk fed any longer.

The bat shifted, missing his hat, ragged and hole ridden as it was, he'd been asked (commanded) not to wear it inside, and blew at his bangs before eying the fox, "A few too many intruders in your den?" He leered suggestively, waggling his brows.

Youko shook his head again chuckling softly once more. "You know my mate is uneasy with you around." he stated softly, but honestly. "And at times, I can't say I blame him" he replied cheekily as he turned a bit. "Besides, this place isn't really built to handle so many families."

Kuronue scoffed a bit, "A castle, Fox. This place could house a village." Rolling his eyes, he would have given a grand gesture, were he not holding his cub, "But I get it, I'll ask him about it," he conceded at Youko's look. "If he says no, I'm not going, though." He threatened, "You know the code, Fox, family before all."

Youko gave a sigh, but he nodded, "I wouldn't even be bringing this up if a possessive dog wasn't all about his territory." he muttered a bit, but he knew Kuronue would still hear him. Fox's were normally in big communities living in large dens together, since there was strength to be found in numbers. But some particular solitary dog was getting agitated with so many here...

"This Sesshoumaru's territory is vast, Fox." Sesshoumaru growled as he stood in the doorway, arms crossed imperiously over his chest, "There are others, the Bat can live in one of them." He sniffed dismissively at Kuronue.

Youko jumped a bit in his mild surprise, turning to look at his mate. His tail flicked irritably, "What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" he growled out a bit.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow haughtily, the corner of his mouth twitching upward, "It is not this Sesshoumaru's fault if you are too distracted to notice my presence."

Youko, being in a foul mood, huffed looking away with a growl, "Maybe at times you're not worth noticing." He snapped bitterly. Who knew where exactly this anger was coming from, but it was to late to take back now. And he didn't intend to take it back-at least not yet.

Kuronue watched with thinly veiled amusement as the Fox got moody with the Dog, and Sesshoumaru's lip curled back in a show of fang at the snappy come back. "Mate," he growled, "this Sesshoumaru is Alpha. My word is law."

Youko huffed but didn't snap back this time at least, his tail twitched irritably behind him. He turned though, "I'll talk to you later Kuronue." He stated, glancing back at the bat. He honestly didn't mind him being here, shame Sesshomaru did. He glared at the dog for a moment before he just brushed past him to leave the room.

Both the men eyed the retreating kitsune, a speculative look in their eyes. As if offended to be agreeing on such a thing, Sesshoumaru gave the bat a death glare and turned after his mate. He'd better not be pregnant again...

It was hours later that found Youko sitting in the living room. knees propped up on the arm of the couch, letting his feet hand off the arm, laying across the entire two-person couch a book in hand as he quietly read. He was bored with reading, but it was better than harassing a mate that was probably pissed at him and he wasn't ready to apologize yet. Granted he wasn't sure why he had been so upset, but it wasn't something he was going to get into with himself, seriously not like he could ask himself for an answer he had no idea how to get. It would be pointless, and would probably make him seem crazy.

Youtaira ambled into the room, Ati and Tia dangling off her arms like little monkies, and eyed her mother considerably, "Did you talk to Kuronue yet?"

Youko slowly looked up and over from his book where he was laying down "Yes, I did."

Youtaira arched a brow, looking eerily like her father just then, "And it went..?" The twins got bored of their sister standing still and decided to dive bomb their mother instead.

Youko frowned, Starting to sit up but soon had two twins tackling into him and he yelped a bit, "Girls! You're getting to big for this" He huffed as he wrestled them both into his lap to snuggle with them. Looking up to Youtaira in a moment he sighed softly, "I told Kuronue to talk to Youmaru." and he left it at that as he started to stand, hoisting his girls up with him, "Why don't we go find a snack."

"Yay!" "Snack!" Ati and Tia shrieked in unison, clinging to their mother. Youtaira shrugged and nodded, accepting the answer and change in subject, "Sure, I'll let Rin-onee-chan know."

Youko nodded, letting Ati and Tia go to go on ahead since that's what they were aiming to do anyhow. He looked to Youtaira, "Let your father, Youmaru, and Kuronue, to see if they'd like to join us." He doubted Sesshomaru would, but he didn't need the dog grumping about not getting offered or some strange shit like that. He then moved to follow his two youngest daughters to the kitchen.

-ff to the following evening-

It was later that night that Youko sighed, feeling exhausted after wrestling his two youngest into pajamas and then into bed. He really hoped they mellowed out soon, he didn't know how much more he could take! He sighed heavily walking into his and Sesshomaru's bedroom, silently stepping in to grab his own night clothes, then headed for the baths. Once undressed he slipped into the hot water and sighed, letting his tired body relax. He knew he couldn't stay long or he would end up falling asleep, so he forced himself to sit up so he could clean off then get up and off to bed.

When Youko finished he got out of the water and headed back to his room once he was dressed in his sleeping yukata. When he opened the door he glanced around for his mate.

Sesshoumaru was at the desk, looking over some papers, the moonlight casting an ethereal halo around his white clad form. The demon seemed unaware of the irony in such a thing, as he signed his name with a flourish of his feather pen. Being a Lord wasn't all battles and riches, it involved a surprising amount of bureaucracy.

Youko watched him for a moment, staying silent. He slowly walked over though as he watched his mate make that flourishing mark, he knew he finished with that paper. Good, now to make the dog quit for the night. He pressed close from behind him, leaning over his chair a bit to let his hands run from his mates shoulders down his chest. "Come, it's time for bed" he purred playfully.

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, quill hovering over the next page before he gave in to the inevitable and stood with his Fox, allowing the persistent sex fiend to drag him to the bed.

Youko smiled softly, watching as his mate rose from his seat, watching him silently as he slowly took his hand and tugged him over to the bed with him, slipping onto the bed and sliding across as he practically pulled his mate with him, he purred as he snuggled up to him.

Youko hadn't been after sex surprisingly, he just wanted to have someone to snuggle up to, it was a lot nicer than going to bed alone. The happy fox was purring, which was getting softer as he fell asleep, as he laid with his mate. He'd forgotten all about the anger he had for him by now, probably lucky for Sesshomaru.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his mate, fondness in his amber gaze before he allowed himself to relax. He was just being paranoid, he reasoned, one mood swing did not guarantee the kitsune was pregnant again...Right?

-small ff-

When morning came, Youko felt sick. Literally. He pretty much smacked the canine's arms away as he clawed his way out of the bed. Soon rushing to the bathroom. Barely making it to the toilet to up heave. Seriously, all he did was dry heave, as his stomach had nothing to give. His silvery auds were pinned back against his head as he panted softly trying to will the feeling away. Why did he feel so sick? And all of a sudden to boot?

Sesshoumaru grunted as the fleeing male's tail smacked him in the face, and he followed after his half naked mate to the bathroom to watch him before pulling Youko's hair back from his face. "I swear to the kami, if you give me another daughter I will castrate myself," Sesshoumaru grumbled, he was not a morning person.

Youko appreciated having his hair pulled back, didn't need it in the way really. But at his mates words he managed a faint smile, a faint laugh escaping him for a moment before it faded. "You know, they say its the father who determines the baby's gender." Granted it might be different when it was two male youkai making the child, but who really knew? But he huffed, "Besides...whats wrong with your daughters?" he asked with a light growl. He loved all three of his girls, Sesshomaru should also!

But then the conversation caught up with him and his auds dropped back as he looked down at the toilet. Was he pregnant again? Granted, it would explain feeling sick so sudden now, but... Seriously, again? He didn't think he could handle having more children!

The arrogant dog scoffed, and tugged lightly on his mate's mane, "A lord needs sons, not just daughters, and you'd make my life a living hell if I tried to marry them off to other lords." He was never this open to anyone else, not even his children, it was a rare privilege for him to be so blunt. "This Sesshoumaru demands you birth another son, Fox."

Youko huffed, giving a faint growl at the tugging on his hair, it didn't hurt, but that didn't mean he had to appreciate it. When it felt like his stomach was finally done churning he slowly moved to stand, looking up at Sesshomaru. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it thinking on it more first. Sesshomaru was right, he would be unhappy if he started trying to set their daughters up with other lords children or some shit like that. Granted he wasn't one to know much about diplomacy, as he use to be a thief, but that didn't mean he wanted his girls traded off for good graces with some pompus ass. Hell if he wasn't mated to him he would probably still be calling Sesshomaru a pompous ass.

He sighed shaking his head some, "I can't really pick the gender Sesshomaru, and you can't force one or the either as much as your ego wants you to. Time will tell, slim chance I'm not pregnant...Could of just been something disagreeing with me from last night." he stated with a shrug. After having four children he wasn't interested in even the thought of having more yet.

He sighed, stepping closer to Sesshomaru, letting his head rest against him now he wasn't feeling sick, "wanna go lay back down for a bit?" If they were lucky they could get another hour or two in before the children decided to come wake them.

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly, "This Sesshoumaru predicts the twins will come bursting in the room in ten minutes, screaming that the sun is up, we should be too." But he followed his mate back to the bed, feeling an unusual lazy streak.

Youko chuckled softly, "Could always lock the door" he mused softly. Really the twins were older now, they didn't need to come bursting into their room anymore.

Once back in the bed, Youko stretched out thoroughly before he snuggled up to his mate when he joined him, sighing a bit heavily as he allowed himself to relax. Really, the only reason he'd gotten up all ready was due to feeling sick.

"Hm..." Sesshoumaru hummed, thinking something over in his head with mixed amusement and dread.

Youko rose a brow as he looked up at his mate, "What?"

"This Sesshoumaru has noticed a trend. Two single births, then twins." He looked at his mate, the amused horror clear on his face, "Triplets?"

Youko's auds pinned back frowning, "Not funny in the least...If _you_ want Triplets, _you_ can have them!"

The inu snorted, pulling his mate closer as he laid his cheek on the other's forehead, "This one shall pass, that honor belongs to you." My he was the snarky one today.

Youko growled a bit, but it settled into light grumbling as he let his eyes close, relaxing in his mates hold. "bastard" was all that was mumbled as the tired fox started to drift back off to sleep all ready.

-End Chapter eighteen-

As always, reviews are loved!

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

**Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Youmaru was just laying his and Kuronue's daughter down for her nap when he heard a sound. He huffed turning, golden eyes landing on the bat before he looked back down to their pup. Watching her sleep. He always worried over her. But he finally turned some and started to walk away, the bat seemed extra quiet and he didn't like it, so once away he asked softly, "What is eating you?" he asked gently. His voice was soft so as not to disturb his sleeping pup.

Kuronue grunted and reached for his hat, plucking it from the wall to set it atop his head, ears poking through the holes in the ragged material. "Your father doesn't like me."

Youmaru rose a brow, "What else is new?" he asked him bluntly. Really, why would Kuronue be brooding over that now more than any other time? It was painfully obvious his father didn't like the bat demon. From Kuronue's past with his mother, to what happened between himself and the bat. He couldn't really blame his father for not being trusting of him, let alone liking him.

Kuronue barked a sharp laugh, and muffled it after a quick glance at the stirring babe. Pulling the mother of his cub closer to the door, the bat levled a serious look at the hybrid. "He wants me to move out."

Youmaru let Kuronue guide him to the door after almost waking their pup. Seriously he should smack the bat a good one. But at his words his eyes widened, but only for a moment as he soon concealed it. "Are you going to?" he asked softly.

"Will you come with me?" His gaze turned meaningfully to their daughter.

Youmaru was left speechless, at least for the moment. Left to think about the bats words. Go with him? He looked to him, but looked away again a soft sigh escaping him, "Kuronue... I.." He stopped looking sadly at the bat, "I don't want to be there, just for you to have Kaoru with you.." He didn't think he could handle that. The bat seemed well enough, but they were not mates. He didn't want to be tossed off once their daughter no longer needed him.

Kuronue's lips nearly disappeared as he pressed them into a thin line. "Then I'm not leaving. Your father can shove that boa up his arse. She's my daughter too."

Youmaru watched him, but gave a faint nod. "And it's not a Boa." He stated softly as he walked silently down the hall. Feeling as if those words were Kuronue's omission to not wanting to be mates. That was fine... He could detach himself from the bat. It couldn't be to hard, right?

-ff of a few weeks-

Youko couldn't believe it. Pregnant again. And by the size of him? It was probably twins again! He sighed, huffing. Sulking as he laid on his side in the bed. He hated having to do anything anymore. He always tired quickly, and he was nearly always hungry. But with his ever-growing stomach he couldn't eat much at once, so had to do a lot of picking.

But after the healer said the words, Youko's eyes widened and he stared up at the goat that was checking on his progress with the latest kits... Triplets. Holy fucking god Triplets. Youko took a deep break, cleared his throat, and just spoke, "You may go...but do send my mate." he stated softly.

The Goat didn't need to be told twice and hurried to go get the dog lord. Knocking on his office door he spoke softly but clearly, "Your mates check up is finished, your mate requests to see you in your room." Then the goat demon fled before he could be made into dinner.

Sesshoumaru scowled and finished with his scroll, marking the tally on his wall scroll. He hated to be interrupted. But dealing with a pregnant Youko had taught him to heed the kitsune's whims or there would be crying. He detested crying.

He walked calmly into his room, and arched a brow at the pitiful (and beautiful) sight of his pregnant Fox.

The fox's golden eyes landed on his mate, and despite from where he still laid he snarled looking and sounding quite the vicious thing. "You son of a bitch! You jinxed it!"

The dog blinked, lip curling from his teeth in a show of dominance as he let his mate's words flow through his analytical mind. Finally, he figured it out, and he barked a laugh, "The kami's must have blessed you with fertility, Mate." He leered, smirking.

Youko snarled, but it only lasted a few moments more before he whined, auds dropping back... "I barely made it through two!" the worry the fox felt over having three showing through plain as day, "I don't know if I could handle having three!" He whimpered again burying his face into his pillow as he turned away from his mate. What was he going to do? And knowing his body? He wouldn't go into labor until Sesshomaru had to leave for some stupid thing! What if something happened? What if he lost one? Youko never thought once of his own well being.

Sesshoumaru eyed the distraught male before approaching the bed and petting his hair comfortingly. "This Sesshoumaru believes you can do it, Fox. You're _my_ Mate, after all." As if that explained everything. He squeezed his shoulder comfortingly before turning back to the door, he had papers to sort through, and didn't trust his servants to do a good enough job.

Youko glanced up at Sesshomaru huffed, but laid his head down, his mate did help him feel a little better, but then again he knew Sesshomaru's ego was way to big...

-ffs approx 9 months-

Youko whined, "You're shitting me? You're leaving, now?" He huffed. Really what was with Sesshomaru's timing? He always picked a time to leave when he was close to delivery!

The arrogant dog sniffed haughtily, "This Sesshoumaru does not joke. There's a border dispute that must be dealt with, lest it grow out of control." He slid his swords into his belt and tightened the straps on his armor, the door to the balcony open and letting a cool breeze into the master bedroom.

Youko groaned, flopping into the mattress, "Fine go on then" he stated obviously sulking. Granted it's not like he could make Sesshomaru stay!

Sesshoumaru stepped back to the bed, petting his mate and smoothing the hair back from his forehead before vanishing out the open doors. Sesshoumaru had a plan, knowing Youko's tendency to go into labor only when he's off for the day on an important meeting or other lordly duties.

Youko set about shifting carefully, making yet another blanket-burrow, but this time on the bed instead of on the floor in a corner as he didn't have the strength to really get up and move. Really, this one was pathetic. He wasn't happy with it, so he tossed it to a side with light growl. Really, He couldn't move well! Three babies were way to many!

But just as it always seemed to be, as soon as his mate was gone the familiar pains started to come and he growled, pretty much at himself, as he glared at nothing. Figures! Stupid body! Making him deliver as soon as his mate was gone! He just hoped he could do this... Twins took everything out of him last time, lets hope he could hold on for three...

It was probably a good few hours before the first was born. Youko didn't have the strength to worry about the fact his new little girl looked just like a fox. No sign of dog traits in her at all. He would of been elated if he wasn't currently suffering more pain from his next kit wanting to be born all ready. He cried out trembling as the pain got worse. Something wasn't right, he could feel it.

Sesshoumaru hadn't gone far. There was a small dispute to settle, but he'd taken care of it with a few simple words and the threat of his sword. He had returned shortly after the birth of his first pup, and at his mate's cry, his instincts urged him into the room and at the straining fox's side in moments. There was a problem.

Youko was startled by his mates appearance looking up at him for a moment, before another pain caused another cry from the fox as his bodied trembled, panting heavily. He didn't know what was wrong, he just knew something didn't feel right. Where as the kits usually, well, slid along, this one was... Was stuck. He cried out again a whine escaped him as he started to curl up a bit. He didn't think it would help but he didn't know what else to do, he just knew he was in a lot pain.

Sesshoumaru's nose was filled with the ripe tang of birthing blood, and his ears rang with the Fox's cries. The ripples through Youko's abdomen showed the contractions, and he could tell that the male was trying his best, but there was a problem. Obeying his instincts, the fear of the pup strangling on the cord, he did the unthinkable and slid his hands carefully into the passage that would birth his pup. He felt a thrashing foot, and grabbed gently, working his way up to find that the pup's elbows had gotten stuck somehow, and the fragile bones could break if forced from this angle. So he pushed gently upwards, heedless of Youko's scream, and finally the demon-to-be slid down the right way, aided by his gentle tugging and the still contracting muscles. A little girl, he had another daughter, and despite himself, he couldn't be happier.

Youko couldn't help but cry out, but he didn't snarl or snap at his mate, he knew he was helping, knew it was for the best, even if it hurt like no tomorrow. When the pup was finally free of his body, Youko slumped weakly against the mattress panting heavily. He felt ready for sleep, but he knew he wasn't done yet. He just hoped the last would not be as difficult. He watched as Sesshomaru held the daughter, giving a faint sound as he watched him. He wanted to clean their daughter up, knowing it needed to be done and preferably before the other was ready to be born. If he was lucky he would have a small break before he had to worry about the last pup. He couldn't help but think that it served Sesshomaru right. Giving him triplets. He deserved all daughters!

Sesshoumaru handed his pup over to her mother, watching his family protectively as he waited with the already exhausted fox for the final birth.

Youko set about cleaning up his second new daughter, and when he finished he settled next to them to rest a bit since he didn't feel the pains of the next one yet. He was mildly concerned, but at the same time relieved to have the chance to rest... He looked up at Sesshomaru silently, but before he could say anything a surprised yelp escaped him before his body trembled. The last one decided it was ready finally! He winced groaning as his body went through the process of birthing yet another kit. Thankfully it went smoothly this time, and soon enough, the last kit was born. Very much a dog, not a hint of kitsune in him... Seems Sesshomaru earned his boy after all.

Youko started to carefully clean the little boy, surprised to find some odd fuzz thing attached to his shoulder, actually attached. He rose a brow, and tired eyes looked to his mate in question.

Sesshoumaru had already cleansed his hands of the blood and was carefully petting a clawed finger over his first daughter's hair, when he looked up at Youko's surprised noise. Golden eyes took in the pup, a son, and a rare smile broke out across his face. He didn't know how the Fox did it, and perhaps did not want to know, but there in his arms was as close to a true blooded inu he's seen in centuries. "Our son will be powerful." He announced with solemn pride.

Youko wasn't sure how Sesshomaru knew that all ready, but he just gave a tired nod not wanting to worry about questioning or even arguing at the moment. He sighed and gently set the little boy next to his sisters once he was cleaned, before he pretty much flopped over next to him. He was exhausted. Completely and utterly exhausted.

-End Chapter nineteen-

As always, reviews are loved!

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:**

-3 year skip-

Youko sighed, laying in the bed, not wanting to move, but he knew he needed to get up get the triplets to their lessons. Thankfully with being 'big sisters' now the twins had mellowed out a bit more. They still had their moments but at least they were helpful as well.

With a miserable yawn the fox stretched starting to get up out of bed. Not only did he have to take care of his kits, but a mate as well. He huffed, nudging the sleeping dogs shoulder, "Come one...get up, you have that meeting today.." Something about another lord or some sort of group meeting thing they had to attend.

Sesshoumaru cracked an eye open, groaned, and forced himself out of bed, "Hai, hai... Meetings..." The Dog and Fox found it rather hard to sleep with such energetic pups, and so many of them so close in age, but Sesshoumaru couldn't miss the Gathering of the Lords. He'd called it, after all, to discuss territory allotment of the lands where Naraku had decimated the demon population and were currently leaderless.

Youko smiled softly a bit apologetically, as he rose from the bed as well. "Get yourself ready, I'll take care of the kits, the sitter should be most delighted." He chuckled. What fun it was to make a bat watch over three energetic kits. But honestly? He had a feeling Kuronue secretly enjoyed it, that and it gave his own daughter Kaoru someone to play with closer to her age.

Sesshoumaru snorted, it served the Bat right. He had to admit that the louse had his uses at times, especially when he stayed out of the way. Out of sight, out of mind as the saying goes. "My brother should be here within the hour, I'm told he's bringing his whelps with him, the children will be pleased." Sadistic mirth lit his sleepy gaze as he pulled himself from the comfort of his bed to dress for the day.

Youko chuckled softly, "They should be around Ati's and Tia's age shouldn't they?" he mused softly, unless his dear friend had more kits and didn't tell him, if she did Kagome was going to get a scolding from him! Turning he glanced to his mate once more before he just slipped his own clothes on and went to fetch his children.

When he reached their room he smiled seeing them still in their beds. Poor little dears.. "Come on babies, time to wake up" He cooed as he went about gently rubbing each of their shoulders.

They were slow to wake, but slowly they all stated to get up and it make Youko smile, very glad they were not rebellious little things like the twins had been. "You get to spend the day with Uncle Kuronue and Kaoru, doesn't that sound fun?" He asked his sleepy little Kits as he set about getting them dressed for the day.

Once the kits were dressed he smiled softly, "come on, lets get daddy and go have some breakfast then you'll get to see uncle Kuronue." He smiled softly, it was so easy to usher them around when they were in their sleepy-zombie-mode. To bad it didn't last all day. By time breakfast was over they would be ready to run and play, but lucky for him and Sesshomaru, today Kuronue got to chase them.

Returning to his and his mates room, three sleepy kits still yawning and rubbing eyes in front of him he looked to his mate smiling softly, "Ready for breakfast my dear?" he knew they probably didn't have time for a big breakfast, but he wanted to at least make sure the kits got fed, Kuronue would be starting early with watching over them. Since he, Sesshomaru, Youmaru, and Youtaira needed to attend this meeting.

Sesshoumaru stopped his stare out the open balcony doors and nodded, collecting Sessani and Himikavi up into his arms, leaving Kitsavi for his mate. "Of course. Perhaps my brother will join us if he smells the food."

Youko nodded gently lifting Kitsavi into his arms and followed Sesshoumaru down to the kitchen a soft laugh escaping him. "I know the smell of food works on the twins... Perhaps its a family trait" he teased playfully to his mate.

Once down in the kitchen he gently set Kitsavi into her seat then pulled seats out for his mate to set down the other two. Once his arms were free he stepped close, leaning up he gave his cheek a soft peck, offered a soft smile then moved to inform the chefs they were ready for breakfast to get served. The rest would filter in soon and if food wasn't on the table soon the triplets would start chewing on the table, really, they had to replace the last one!

Sesshoumaru 'hn'd at the suggestion that gluttony ran in the family, sitting down to wait his food. One pointed ear twitched as he heard a commotion at the back. InuYasha was here. He covered his smirk by raising his tea cup to his lips, listening to the patter of little feet and the answering echo of much larger one, followed by the cry of 'wait up!' from one mortal woman. His brother and the miko were here as representatives of the common people, because they had been key members of the group that slayed Naraku.

"Food!" InuYasha exclaimed as he entered, having beaten his pups to the table, they jumped onto his back like excitable little monkies and cried out in agreement.

Youko chuckled softly, watching as they arrived through the one door. "Don't just talk about it!" he teased, motioning for them to sit where places were set for them. He smiled looking to the little miko once she arrived, "Come and have a seat." he smiled, tail flicking back and forth as he moved to help her sit since InuYasha was probably to busy with food getting brought out by the chef and kitchen staff.

-Small ff-

Once breakfast had been served and eaten Youko was wiping up his kits faces then looked up at Kuronue stepped over, "All right all right... Take good care of them for me, yea?" He asked watching the bat, not like he really needed to ask, but the nod helped reassure him. He turned, stepping over to Sesshomaru sighing softly as he looked back to the triplets going with Kuronue, he knew the bat would take good care of them but it didn't mean it would help him worry less.

Looking back to Sesshomaru he gave a nod, "Come lets get going..." He turned to Youtaira and Youmaru, "Come on, lets not keep the group waiting." He smiled softly to his two oldest kits, who both gave nods and started to follow after their parents.

Poor Kuronue had to keep watch over all the children staying behind. Luckily for him Tiara and Ataira were old enough to help him at least.

Once they reached the place they were meeting with the other lords, Youko couldn't help but look over the ones there. A brown and black wolf pair, the brown male was probably the one in charge by the way he stood protectively beside his female mate, their son standing beside them. Youko glanced over the black wolf boy, getting the feeling he didn't like the lad. Granted he didn't even really meet him, just something about him made his fur want to bristle. He recognized the wolves as the leaders of the Eastern lands.

Then looking to another group, they were some sort of Eagle demons. They looked mostly human if you could ignore the distinct bird beak on their face. Their feathers varied in color from black to browns but nothing was to flashy on them. He was surprised seeing five younger ones around the two leaders, all about the same age as all the children that were there, he didn't think he wanted to know if they were all born at the same time. He recognized the eagle demons as the leaders of the Northern lands.

Then his eyes fell onto the last group. The Equines looked powerful, and surprisingly more human than the eagle demons in shape, but just like the eagles their skin portrayed their animal half's colors. Probably a good thing they didn't have horse faces it would probably look odd on smaller human shoulders. He noticed they had to younger ones with them a piebald palomino girl, and then the other seemed to be a black stallion just like the father. These horse demons were the leaders of the Southern lands.

Sesshoumaru greeted the other Lords with a nod of his regal head and waved his hand to the grand table, many cushions scattering the floor for mates or companions to sit demurely behind their leaders. "The children are welcome to play in this Sesshoumaru's gardens while we talk business." Were the first words out of his mouth, and the mothers shared glances with their mates before nodding and allowing the excited youngsters to follow a servant out to the gardens. The Western Lord hid a malicious smirk at the thought of the Bat having even more charges to look after.

Youko watched as the children headed out to the gardens led by a staff member. He stayed by his mates side, since their younger children were all ready outside with Kuronue, he could only imagine the bat's joy to having even more charges. But then again the lazy bat needed to have some more work around here...

The Leader of the eastern lands, the brown wolf decided now would be the time to speak up, "Sesshomaru, you've summoned us all here to discuss the allotment of the territory freed up from that Naraku fellow, but there is something else we of the East need to speak to you about Western lord." It was common for the East and West to mix blood to keep the bloodlines more pure to canine... The wolf looked to the children behind Sesshomaru frowning at the fox. The filth. The girl was to much like that mother. But the boy. Despite the fox ears was a spitting image of the father. "You know it's time for a mate-ship between our young."

Sesshoumaru shifted the slightest bit in his seat, sniffing subtly at his son to test if the half-ling still smelled of breast milk. He did not. "We shall discuss the matter after the land dispute is settled Lord Garou."

Youko watched the wolves, not liking where this turn of conversation seemed headed, but thankfully Sesshoumaru was getting them back onto the task at hand.

The wolf now identified as Lord Garou gave a nod, "As you wish Lord Sesshoumaru" was given in response.

The Lords and their families settled at the table, Sesshoumaru at the head, his mate on his right, their eldest children sitting on cushions behind them while InuYasha and Kagome took the seats to the left, and slightly behind, as they were only there because they helped take Naraku down. InuYasha fought his boredom, keeping watch of the surroundings rather than yawning blatantly like he wished to when talk turned to whose territories bordered the no-man's land, and who deserved a bigger piece of the pie.

"Oi, Runt," InuYasha growled as he spotted Shippo sneaking in, and the kit blinked innocently up at the hanyou, "Aren't you supposed to be helping with the babysitting?" Shippo snickered and jumped out of reach of the red clad inu's hands, sitting himself behind Youtaira, a smug look on his mischievous face.

Youtaira glanced back at Shippo a faint smile on her face before she looked back ahead, knowing how important this meeting was and she knew she couldn't let her affection for the fire fox to get in the way of this meeting.

Things were getting rather heated as the Lords kept moving the colored string for their territory over the no man's land, when Kagome sneezed. This would not usually be a big deal, sneezes happen, but she had been focusing on keeping her miko powers bottled up to not alarm the other Lords.

The Eagle's mate screeched, drawing their attention to the sheepish mortal, who grinned nervously, "Uh, sorry about that, please continue."

"What rights do they have in this meeting?" Lord Kah grumbled, "They're not ruling Lords or Ladies, they have no say in this dispute."

InuYasha looked as if he were about to say something when Kagome intervened, "You're absolutely correct, Lord Kah, my mate and I merely wished to petition a simple request from the Eastern Lord while borders were being redrawn. The village we reside in, Edo, is very close to the borders of the Western Lands, and since Lord Sesshoumaru and my mate are on better teams after Naraku's defeat, we were hoping it would not be unreasonable to allow the village to become part of the West's territory."

For being a human among demons, she was completely calm, collected, and polite. The Northern Lord still gave her a suspicious look, but sat back to allow the Wolf Lord his say in the matter, after all, it was his territory.

Lord Garou stared down at the human girl who was bold enough to make such request. "And why would I permit Lord Sesshoumaru more of my land?" He asked simply. Really he had no reason to redraw that portion, since it was his land.

Kagome tilted her head to the side curiously, clearing her throat mildly, "Lord Garou, am I right in thinking you are related to Lord Kouga of the Mountain Wolves?"

Lord Garou watched her, but gave a slow nod, "Yes, he's a cousin of mine..."

Kagome's coy smile widened, showing her teeth for a moment, "Then, milord, would you be so kind as to grant this request from a fellow Sister? Lord Kouga claimed me as Pack back during our battles with Naraku. Consider it a means of keeping peace between the packs?" Her tone was saccharine sweet, innocence radiating off the pure miko who was mated to a hanyou, and the Eastern Lord snarled, but was forced to consider her words carefully.

Lord Garou grumbled sitting back in his chair, he looked to Sesshoumaru huffing, doubting he would offer anything in exchange, but then he grinned... "You, Promise mate-ship of our two oldest sons... and you can have the piece of land her village is in."

Youko heard the words from the wolf and he bristled a bit, a faint growl attempting to escape him. He looked to Sesshoumaru and seeing his calm face his auds pinned back and he paled a bit. He wasn't...actually considering it was he?

Sesshoumaru gazed calmly at Lord Garou before looking to his side at his half brother and the miko, then looking behind his mate to his son who sat there stony faced and silent. Finally he turned back to the wolf and nodded his head, "This Sesshoumaru agrees on the condition that, should our children be unable to come to cohabitate that we shall discuss another arranged mating between future offspring."

That was enough for him, Lord Garou nodded, "Then the land is yours... Now lets settle the rest of the land disputes." He looked back to the paper, smirking as he looked at the other lords, "Besides, other than grazing what your your people use it for?" He asked the Southern equines."

After the screaming match between the Southern and Eastern Lords, followed by an insult fest of the Northern Lord looking down on the 'mud walkers' as he liked to call them, repeatedly, they came to an agreement of how to split the land. Tempers were tested, but blood was not shed. A productive meeting to be sure. "This Sesshoumaru invites you to stay the night, and partake in dinner." He offered graciously as he stood.

Youko bristled a bit, stupid Sesshoumaru, he didn't want the wolves in his home more than they had to be, but he silently stood beside Sesshoumaru and gave a respective bow of his head to the other lords before he turned, "Come children, lets go.." He stated softly, directing Shippo to come with them as well. His eyes landed on Youmaru who didn't budge, but he sighed and left the room with Youtaira and Shippo, glancing to InuYasha and Kagome on his way out expecting they would follow as well.

Youmaru steeled himself as the other Lords accepted the invitation as it was late considering how long it took for them to make their minds up and all be happy with the land results. He slowly stepped closer to his father looking up at him silently, before glancing over to the wolves, the eldest son seemed to be sizing him up as well. If this was what would make his father happy, he would deal with this...

-End Chapter twenty-

As always, reviews are loved!

The Triplets Name's:

The oldest of the three, girl, and the Kitsune-Look-A-Like is Kitsavi

The middle of the three, girl, and the Normal looking one with Hybrid traits is Himikavi

The youngest of the three, boy, is the Sesshomaru Mirror-look-a-like Sessani

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

**Chapter 21: Chapter 21**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one:**

Youko waved to the last leaving lords. Glad they were finally gone. Once out of sight-and ear shot he turned to his mate with a snarl, "What on earth were you thinking? Promising Youmaru like that!" he snapped growling lightly. He knew Sesshoumaru usually made the rules, but he was not going to let one of his babies get used like a bargaining chip!

Sesshoumaru turned with an answering snarl, eyes tinged red, "The East and West have a tradition to uphold, and Lord Garou will take any excuse for a war. This Sesshoumaru ensured our son has a way out, at least." He growled, "This is what it means to be a member of the ruling class, Fox."

Youko growled but at least the volume of it softened, auds folding back, "But doesn't Youmaru get a say?" he asked bitterly looking away from his mate. His tail flicked back and forth irritably. Really if he'd known his children would be used as bargaining chips, he probably wouldn't of had more than Youtaira!

Sesshoumaru snarled again, and his claws glowed green for a moment, the sickeningly sweet smell of his poison drifting into the air before he turned, "This matter is closed, the pups will work it out themselves, or a new mating will be arranged for younger pups to grow with each other."

Youko seemed to have noticed, and he felt bad instantly.. Since his mates claws were no longer glowing with their poison he slowly moved up to his mates turned back, a hand gently taking one of his mates as he moved to let his forehead rest against his mates back, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't be taking it out on you." He stated softly.

The silver dog stood stiffly for a moment before he sighed through his nose, "We should rescue Jaken from the triplets," he changed the subject, accepting his mate's apology, but too proud to speak further on it.

Youko slowly moved from where he was giving a faint nod, "Of course." He stated softly, moving from his mate to head inside to get to his newest kits. He just hoped, they wouldn't have to have an arranged mating either... He was unhappy about Youmaru getting pushed into one. He silently hoped it wouldn't work out and the other lord would not pressure them for another to be offered...

-Smallish FF-

Youmaru watched his daughter Kaoru with her father. Glad to see they got along so well. Sometimes he felt like Kuronue was her favorite parent. Really made him hurt inside a little bit, but he stepped over, unable to bring a smile to his face-he was to much like his father-and watched them silently for a moment before he spoke, "Do I want to ask if she's done any of her work today?" Really his pup should take care of her studies, he had to do it growing up...

Kaoru looked utterly innocent, and Kuronue laughed, tossing his cub into the air and catching her, "She's done plenty of studying, this is play time."

Youmaru rose a slender brow, "If you say so... Have you had lunch yet?" He asked softly instead.

Kaoru wriggled around in her father's arms and leaped at her mother with a squeal, "Food! Mommy, let's have lunch together!"

Youmaru moved catching his pup as she leap at him smiling the faintest bit before it faded, looking to Kuronue. "Need help up?" He asked. Indirectly calling the bat old.

Kuronue snorted, catching the hint at his age before nodding and accepting the hand and pulling himself up to sandwich his cub between himself and her mother. "Food sounds good, Maru."

Youmaru looked up at the bat demon for a moment, before he forced himself to turn, he knew Kuronue was just toying with him... So he carried Kaoru out of the room after having pulled from him to head to the kitchen, "What do you want for lunch my pup?"

"Fish!" Kaoru cried, wriggling excitedly in her mother's arms. "Daddy promised to show me the ocean next week."

Youmaru rose a brow, "He has huh?" He looked to Kuronue for a moment before looking ahead, would of been nice to know about this. He doubted he was needed to go... He just steeled himself, but nodded, "Fish sounds fine Kaoru." He stated gently. Finally setting her down once they reached the dining room, going to go inform the chef they would like some fish for lunch.

Kuronue canted his head, eying the dog-fox curiously. Was he hurt? "It was going to be a surprise for your mother, Kaoru." He scolded gently, but sat with her at the table to await their meal. He knew a colony of bats lived on a nearby beach, and faintly recalled something about a hanyou girl there who was very nice, perhaps his daughter would like to play with her.

Due to being in the kitchen he hadn't heard Kuronue's 'scolding' to their pup. Returning a few minutes later he stepped over to take a seat, "It'll be out soon." He stated gently before either could ask.

Just as lunch was being served Ati and Tia came barreling in, squealing about food.

Youmaru rose a brow watching his younger twin sisters, but didn't comment, thankfully the chef's always knew to prepare lots of food for how big their family was.

It was three little ones that came in next. Two little girls barreling in after their role models, giving shared shouts of "Food!" just like their older sisters. The last one to arrive, the young boy didn't give any shouts as he was still much to tired form after his nap, but he just climbed up onto a chair to await his lunch.

Youtaira followed the triplets in chuckling a bit to herself. All of her little siblings were adorable! She was also watching over the triplets while her parents got their own nap in. Really it as hard work keeping up with them all the time. So she didn't mind doing it for her parents-especially when they were actually after sleep. Her poor father had bags under his eyes whether he wanted to admit it or not!

-smallish ff-

Youmaru sighed, sitting down at the desk. He was suppose to be doing some work, but he couldn't get focused onto it. He knew tomorrow his pup was leaving with Kuronue to go to the beach. He was happy his pup was getting to explore, but for some reason he couldn't really feel happy about her going without him. She was his pup after all, it was normal to not want to be apart from her right? She was still little. What if something happened? He wouldn't be there for her... A rare groan escaped the hybrid as he eventually stood from the desk, going to the window looking out the glass to the garden. He sighed softly.

Kuronue chose that moment to wander into Youmaru's office space, a sly grin on his face as he noticed the hybrid's distraction. He crept on the male and placed his hands on the others shoulders, whispering 'boo' into his ear teasingly.

Youmaru had stiffened at the touch at the voice and smell he knew it was Kuronue so it kept him from snarling. "I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"And I really wish you'd lighten up, Maru. Want to come to the beach?"

Youmaru blinked at the words, turning to look at Kuronue with a brow slightly raised, "You want me to go?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise," he admitted, "I thought you might like the break from your papers."

Youmaru watched Kuronue for a few moments before he sighed and gave a nod, "Yes, I'll go." He did want to go, but he wouldn't outright admit to it.

-Small ff-

Youmaru sighed, relieved once they arrived. Having an excited pup wiggling around and just being the loud excited child she was was a bit much for a long trip. He loved his daughter don't get him wrong, and he never once scolded her. But it was hard on his ears.

Which a stretch he watched his little one and he stopped her before she ran off, kneeling down to her level, "Stay close enough that we can see and hear you, all right?" He didn't want anything to happen to his pup.

Kaoru bounced in the sand, excited and barefoot, and nodded. "Of course, mommy!"

Satisfied with the answer he nodded, "Go have fun." He stated softly as he stood, glad they used that 'sun screen', Kagome had introduced them to, on his pup before they got here. She was just so excited, but he couldn't blame her, it was her first time here. Golden eyes kept watch over his pup for a moment before he glanced to Kuronue wondering what was on his mind, but he looked away again to keep an eye on his pup.

Kuronue hummed as he eyed the cave off to the west, stereotypically spooky and with the nearly overpowering scent of bat. That was the colony, then. "Kaoru, dear, do you want to meet a nice hanyou lady? She's part bat, like you." Kuronue called after watching his daughter at play for a few minutes.

Youmaru rose a curious brow at Kuronue's words, but looked to Kaoru, letting her decide since she was the one who was asked.

Karou looked up from the hole she was digging in the sand and thought about it very hard, "Can we go later? I want to try burying mommy in the sand."

Youmaru rose a brow, wait. bury him in the sand? "You sure you don't want to do it to daddy instead?"

"I'd need a much bigger hole!" Kaoru exclaimed, "Does mommy want to help me bury daddy?"

Youmaru wasn't to sure about digging in the sand. He really didn't like the idea, but his pup was so excited. He sighed, "All right.. I'll help." He slowly stepped over, and knelt next to her, "So what would you like me to do?" He'd never done anything like this when he was little. Really, what gave her the idea to bury someone anyhow?

"Uncle Shippo showed me a good way to dig a hole really fast!" Kaoru explained, crouching forward to start shoveling the dirt between her legs in flying handfuls, the skirt of her yukata pulled up to her thighs to be out of the way. "You can help me make it wide enough for daddy's wings."

Kuronue chuckled. "Do I have any say in this?"

"No," Kaoru and Youmaru said in unison.

Youmaru didn't realize the smile on his face as he let his gaze leave Kuronue to watch his daughter a moment, but he eventually moved to help his daughter, granted he didn't dig like she did, slowly moving it to the side to let her have the fun of doing most of it.

"Is this big enough yet?" Kaoru called up from her hole, just deep enough that when she was crouched like this her head was below ground level, and the ocean waves were muffled.

Youmaru nodded, "Looks plenty big." He moved gently lifting her out still smiling softly, "So..." He looked up, with a slight grin, "If daddy would be so kind.."

Kuronue huffed playfully, flexing his wings before giving in gracefully and walking over to the hole, peering down at it, "A mighty fine hole, Kaoru. Looks just the right size." He clambered in obediently, sitting up with his wings folded comfortably. "I'm ready to be buried!" He announced with a chuckle. "Do your worst."

Youmaru chuckled softly, and let his pup go about burying her father, it was amusing to watch. He would of taken part, but he knew his pup was having way to much burying her father in the sand, so he let her have this moment.

Kaoru couldn't be happier when she finished burying her daddy in the sand until only his head was showing. She collapsed to the grainy earth herself, panting slightly and a bit tired. She curled up in the warmth of the sun and the ground and started to doze, leaving Kuronue buried.

Youmaru chuckled softly, moving a bit closer, perhaps it was the fox nature that wanted to tease Kuronue, perhaps it was just wanting to get even for something the bat may have done. A hand gently lifted his mat-...the bat's hat off his head and gently set it atop of Kaoru's to protect her face and head from the sun a bit, a hand then moved and gently toyed with the bats black hair. "Humm, I think I like you better this way, not flittering around.."

Kuronue huffed and chuckled, "As long as you unbury me before the tide comes in, Maru, you can have me any way you like."

Youmaru was startled by the bat's words. Watching their dozing pup for a moment before he looked down at the bat. He wasn't sure what possessed him, but a hand lightly took hold of the bats hair, to make him lean his head back, he didn't do it hard enough to hurt him, and leaned down, lightly pressing his lips to the bats. If asked he would blame the heat, yea, that would be it.. Since the bat wasn't his mate, never asked and never really seemed that interested. It seemed to just be sex to the bat, even if it might of been more to Youmaru.

Kuronue stifled his moan into the kiss and wiggled in the sand, flexing muscles that longed to wrap around the hybrid and... Kaoru stirred a bit and he chuckled breathily into Maru's mouth, nipping his lower lip playfully.

It was hearing Kaoru that made Youmaru pull back panting a bit his golden eyes seemed a bit unfocused for a moment, before he shook his head and got his senses about him. With a sigh, he moved, starting to unbury the bat, needing to get him out of the sand, since this trip was his idea he was bound to know where to go to let Kaoru get some rest...

Once Kuronue was free Youmaru moved and skilfully lifted his daughter without waking her and looked ot Kuronue, "Lead the way then.." he spoke softly...

Kuronue nodded, leaving his hat atop his daughter's head as he walked towards the ominous cave, he knew there was a village nearby where the bat hanyou lived, and she was known to give shelter to friendly demons. Shelter also meant a snack, getting buried was hungry work.

Youmaru queitly followed after Kuronue. Even walking in the sand carrying his pup he stil managed to move smoothly and gracefully.

When they reached the destination it seemed, Youmaru gave a questioning glance to Kuronue, hoping he knew what he was doing.

Kuronue flared his wings as he sensed something in the air, and the barrier shimmered in recognition. He canted his head and knocked lightly upon it, waiting. It didn't take more than two minutes for a silver haired girl to appear, her dark skin contrasting with her pale locks and lavender eyes. "Hello." Shiori greeted, "are you here for a visit?"

Kuronue nodded, gesturing to his pup and not-mate, "Yes."

Shiori's eyes glowed as she tested their intentions, before smiling at their peaceful auras, "My name is Shiori, welcome to my village." The barrier shimmered and an open section appeared, wide enough for the two males to walk through side by side.

Youmaru looked about the barrier, curious as to why it was there. But when Shiori arrived asked her question and Kuronue answered, he felt a tingling for a brief moment before she welcomed them and the barrier opened. Hopefully they would be able to just walk out later? He glanced to Kuronue and decided to trust him, walking through the now opened up barrier beside th bat, still gently but yet securely holding their pup.

Shiori gestured to a hut, leading the two demons and their child to it, "You can rest in here, and I will bring refreshments if you like." She was a gracious host.

Youmaru gave a faint nod, "Thank you, but we'll be fine for awhile." He stated gently, really he didn't need anything at the moment, they wouldn't need anything until Kaoru woke up... He glanced to Kuronue, before he bowed to the woman ever-so-slightly due to holding his daughter, "Thank you." He headed inside afterwards wanting to lay his daughter down, she wasn't to big yet but holding her for so long she was starting to feel heavy.

Kaoru stirred a bit, but hummed sleepily as she was set onto a bed, and went right back to dream land. Kuronue sized Shiori up for a moment before grinning cheekily, "Kaoru would like to play a game with you later, Shiori." There was an innate camaraderie between them for sharing the bat part of themselves, bats were social creatures with large families, perhaps one of the only demons not to abuse their hanyou cousins and offspring.

Shiori tilted her head inquisitively, then nodded, smiling and walking off to check on her mother. She'd be back when the little girl awoke.

Youmaru smiled softly, a hand gently smoothing out her hair after he removed Kuronue's hat. Once he had his pup tucked in he turned, brushing the little bit of sand off the hat and offered it to Kuronue, "Thank you for letting her borrow it.." He did know it meant a lot to him. He watched Kuronue for a moment almost as if gauging him, then sighed, "How do you know Shiori?" he asked curiously. He had heard Kuronue say the name after all.

Kuronue shrugged, "Think of her as a very distant cousin. Bat demons are very social, family oriented demons, this colony is related to my own, though I've never really gone back."

Youmaru gave a faint nod, "All right." He decided to not ask more. Watching their sleeping pup he wasn't sure what to do... When Kuronue was restricted by sand he had felt braver taking action, but now? Yea...

Kaoru stirred approximately ten minutes later, yawning sleepily and about to rub her sandy hands into her eyes when Youmaru stopped her and gave her a somewhat strained smile before he turned to Kuronue to ask him a question when a gentle knock came at the hanging door. Shiori entered with a small tray of light food- fish, and two rice cakes. "Hello Kaoru, my name is Shiori." The bat hanyou greeted, her pale lavender eyes showing quiet pleasure at meeting another like her, though Kaoru's other half was also demon, not human. The girl looked to be about thirteen, but when Kaoru stood to approach her, they were surprisingly similar in height, and the little mixling girl smiled at Shiori. The two hit it off instantly, and within moments of finishing the food were outside playing with a white ball.

Youmaru had stayed back, just watching over his pup with the other girl. Really Shiori never did anything to cause for him to worry, but Kaoru was still his pup and he couldn't help but to worry. He watched as they even headed outside to go play, watching them for a little while more. He was glad she had someone to play with, he really was. It was nice to be able to just relax though. Granted he didn't look relaxed, he was relaxed for Youmaru standards. Youmaru turned his head glancing over to where Kuronue stood as well, he was fairly certain he was watching their pup as well. Youmaru didn't let his gaze linger long, looking back out to the yard his pup was playing in.

"So," Kuronue started after another few minutes of observing Kaoru and Shiori, "are you enjoying our day at the beach, Maru?" He leaned a bit closer to prop his head on Youmaru's shoulder for a moment.

Youmaru turned a bit but stopped when Kuronue's head was resting against his shoulder, and he turned his head to watch his pup playing once more. "It's all right." He stated softly.

Kuronue chuckled and wrapped an arm around Youmaru's waist, pulling him back to his chest. "All right? I can accept that." Squeezing him in a half-hug he pulled back and walked out the door to catch the ball as it flew wild from the sudden gust of wind. "Who wants to build a sand castle?" He called, and immediately five other children poured out of their homes with a cry as they held up their hands chanting 'me! Me!' and the bat laughed good naturedly as he led the group of children down to the shoreline inside the protective bubble shield. Kaoru glanced back at her mommy and waved before running after the other kids, with a grin so wide it nearly split her face.

Youmaru didn't fight against getting pulled back into Kuronue, not bothered by it. But Kuronue didn't linger long as he watched him walk out of the door. Slowly he stepped after him though, watching him and their daughter with her play mate, Shiori. Youmaru couldn't help the faint smile as more children arrived at his shout about making a sandcastle. Youmaru waved back to his daughter, smiling a bit but it didn't last long.

Hours passed with castle after castle popping up on the beach until there was a miniature kingdom built out of sand, decorated with shells, and more than one of them had butt prints on the battlements as kids fell over in the soft sand and laughed. The sun was starting to set, dying the waters red when the kids filed back to their homes and Shiori stood by Kuronue's side, giving him a rather meaningful look and glancing to the barrier before crouching by Kaoru and helping her to finish the last tower on the last castle. Kuronue nodded and stood, beckoning to Youmaru as he did so. "It's time to leave." The bat demons in the cave not far from the village would be stirring and he wanted to be gone before they woke. The village was safe, and most of the bat youkai were even on good terms with the protected place, but strangers were another matter entirely.

Youmaru looked over at Kuronue, giving him a nod, stepping over to the bat demon he looked to Kaoru and watched her finishing her castle. He looked to Kuronue, but said nothing as he waited for their daughter.

Kaoru gave Shiori a hug and laughed, "We can play again later!" Shiori nodded and an opening formed in the barrier above the waves, and Kuronue gave her a nod before grabbing Youmaru and their daughter and winging his way out of the village. He rose higher and higher as he found the right updrafts and warm currents to lead them back to the Western Castle, and looked down to observe his family. Today was a nice day at the beach, and when they got back he would gobble at least three plates of food.

Youmaru sighed and held his daughter close as he watched the landscape below them. The Eastern Prince would be coming back to visit next week, and… Well, it was his duty to ensure the treaty went well, so he'd try his hardest to get along and actually make it work. He had to.

-End Chapter twenty-one-

As always, reviews are loved!

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

**Chapter 22: Chapter 22**

* * *

**Avenging Neko hasn't been up to writing, and I feel bad for making you wait so I did this one on my own, and I apologize now if it's not the same quality you came to be use to in this story line...**

**Chapter Twenty two:**

~Three day skip~

Youmaru stood at his fathers side as the Eastern prince arrived at the western castle. If all went well between the two of them they would both be going to the eastern castle, to live. While Youmaru wasn't to fond of it, it was his duty. To prevent war between the kingdoms.

When Lyken approached them, Youmaru gave a slight bow, out of respect for the other male, before he stood fully again, keeping his gaze on the ground before him. It wasn't his place. Lord Garou already made it obvious his son was to be the alpha of the relationship since Youmaru all ready had a pup.

The next few days had flown by. Lyken seemed civil enough, so Youmaru accepted to go to the East with them. To keep peace between their land for his fathers sake. He did not want to be the reason the West had to deal with a war against the East.

Youmaru remained silent as their fathers spoke, about this or that. Youmaru wasn't really listening. He was concentrated on keeping the blank mask up on his face. He didn't want to upset anyone by looking upset. Of course, who wouldn't look upset when he was to leave his pup. Kuronue would be raising her on his own for awhile. The lord promised to send for her once they were settled together in their new home. Youmaru had a sinking feeling hearing those words, for some reason it made him feel as if the other was lying. But he had no reason to not trust the other lord, right?

When they finally parted ways, Youmaru looked up to his father who wore the same mask he did. He gave his father a bow before he turned, ready to travel with Lord Garou and his son Lyken to the Eastern lands. Where he would stay at their castle. If they got along well enough during the 'courtship' phase, they were to be wed in a months time.

Youmaru took a breath and sighed but he followed, glancing over to the garden as they passed his lips pulled to a thin line seeing Kuronue standing there with their daughter Kaoru. She didn't call out though, Kuronue keeping her from doing so. Youmaru forced his gaze away, it hurt to see the sad look on her face. He'd see her soon enough...

~Scene Change/Time Skip~

Youko stood silently beside his mate at the entrance of their home, watching the shut gate even after the Eastern party left through it. He sighed softly. He wasn't happy about this, but he knew his mate wasn't either. He looked up to the stone face of his mate watching the gate. He slowly moved his hand to rest it against his arm. "Come dear..." He stated softly having to tug a bit more to get his mate to turn and start heading inside. Neither of them were happy about it, but they hadn't had a choice.

Youmaru had gone willingly after all, there was nothing they could do.

~Scene Change/Time Skip~

Kuronue ushered his daughter to bed, it was getting late after all. He frowned, watching her as she looked to the window... "Papa, when will momma be home?"

Kuronue smiled letting hand smooth her hair, "Soon baby, now get some sleep, we'll play in the morning after breakfast.". She smiled at him and snuggled into the covers for some sleep.

Kuronue watched her for awhile before finally going to his own bed. He wondered vaguely if he had only asked Youmaru to be his mate if he would still be going to the East with that wolf...

But it was to late now. He doubted telling him now would help matters, so he would just keep his mouth shut, and just hope things would work out for the best. If not for him at least for Youmaru and their daughter. Kaoru needed her mother, even though she was older...

~Time Skip/Scene Change~

Youmaru was silent as he was shown to Lyken's room. He was to sleep here right off the bat? Really, you'd think they'd want to be proper about the whole courtship time period. But no. Lord Garou said he'd sleep in the same bed as his son, and do as he said if he didn't want a war between the East and West to take place. Youmaru only gave a faint nod and followed the young prince into his bed chambers.

He had fought a bit at first, but soon as the threat of a war was put into his face once more, he gave up on fighting. He didn't want to be the reason his father would have a war on his hands against the East. He didn't want to fail his father. This was the only thing he had to do for the West, he would bare this task without complaint if he could manage it.

The night went by fast, and Youmaru was sitting up on the bed watching out the window. He would of stood instead but his boy hurt to much to rise to his feet. He moved a hand wiping away the stubborn tears as Lyken slept on the mattress behind him.

Lyken was nothing like Kuronue. It made the hybrid miss the bat terribly. Made him wish to be at home, with his daughter, asleep next to the bat even if there would be nothing more to them other than just being together for their daughter. It pained him to admit to even himself he loved that cheeky bat. But Kuronue never wanted anything more, and now here he was, the betrothed to another lord's son. All to keep peace for his father and his land.

Despite the ache Youmaru slowly rose to his feet and slowly stepped over to the window, pulling the sleeping yukata closer to his thin frame. He felt cold despite being on the inside of the castle. It was colder here than it was at his home, but he dare not complain. He had to be perfect for Lyken. Had to keep the peace.

Sad golden eyes looked out to the field. There was no garden here. A sight he use to have looking out his window. Never again would he probably see his mothers beautiful garden. Never see any of his sisters, or even his younger brother. If the Lord Garou kept his promise to let him see his daughter that would be at least something. But deep in his heart he felt he wouldn't be able to.

Why would the Lord allow him to see a child that was not his son's after all. He was to be Lyken's mate, he shouldn't have another males child in his life.

Youmaru took a slow deep breath and slowly turned back to the room. Sadly looking to the bed where the black wolf lay, his back to the side Youmaru had been left to sleep on. He slowly stepped back over, and laid down, his back to the wolf. His body ached, but his heart ached even more. He let his eyes close in an attempt to fall asleep. He needed rest if he was to survive another round like that with the wolf. Lyken was not gentle in any sense.

-End Chapter twenty two-

As always, reviews are loved!


End file.
